My Best Friend's Sister
by XMimiSweetX
Summary: With Discord and Chaos back in stone, old relationships have been strengthened, some have been restored, and new ones have formed. Only, now Blueblood has competition for his Rarity-another prince, Charming. Now, he has to fight for her. And there's still the matter of Fluttershy, and her choice between Elusive and Applebuck. And it's also time for new relationships to start.
1. Chapter 1

**uTo show my love for My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, I'm putting up this story. I'm rather proud of it, since it's one of my two stories that's all original plot. I'll be able to update faster because I don't have to watch any walkthroughs (first story that's not for video game!) but I can't resist putting Discord and his sister Eris in this.**

**Genres: Drama, romance, family, friendship, humor, adventure**

**Pairings: Blitz/Twilight, Elusive/Fluttershy/AJ, Barbara/Spike**

**Siblings: Dusk Shine and Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz, Fluttershy and Butterscotch, Berry and Pinkie Pie (twins), Applejack and AJ, Elusive and Rarity, **

**Rating: T for safety, Blitz, Rainbow Dash, and AJ's language**

**Summary: The ponies' older brothers and Pinkie's twin brother Berry come to visit, but Rainbow Dash keeps catching her brother Blitz looking at Twilight. Blitz's crush on Twilight puts a slight strain on his friendship with her brother Dusk Shine. Meanwhile, Fluttershy is dealing with her own drama of choosing between Rarity's brother Elusive and Applejack's brother, AJ. In the library, Spike gets to know Barbara and starts to think of Rarity less and less.**

**Chapter 1: Visit**

Twilight had gotten up rather early that morning, and once she had brushed her mane and tail, she let Spike sleep in for a few minutes and returned to the book of spells she had started on last night. She opened up the large and brown textbook that had gold detailing and removed her red bookmark. It had only been a few minutes when there was a knock at the door, and turning to answer it, she saw a white envelope on the floor.

She used her magic to open it up (not having hands or fingers) and after she read the letter that was inside, she couldn't decide if the feeling inside her heart was excitement or dread. She dropped the letter on the desk she had been working on and ran up the stairs, yelling for Spike to get up.

Fluttershy had been tending to her garden and having a lovely conversation with a squirrel when (quite literally) a little birdie appeared on a branch and gave her a message. Fluttershy could only grin. "I have to tell the girls!" She said, thanking the bird and running off to Twilight's house.

Rainbow Dash had been practicing, flying high circles in the sky and had been since early that day. It was Rainbow Dash who had cleared the skies that had previously been covered by thick threatening black clouds, and when she saw the message in the now-white clouds, she was glad she did.

"Crap!" She shouted, her voice echoing slightly, though she had shouted in anger or fear which was evident from the smile that was on her face.

Rarity had been mending a dark blue, frilly, and elaborate dress with a lot of lace and puffed sleeves when she heard the little voice calling her. Answering her door, she was surprised to see Sweetie Belle standing there.

"Hey sis, guess what!" The little asked, still without her cutie mark. Before Rarity could question what, what Sweetie said next sent Rarity screaming up the stairs in excitement.

Applejack had been tending to her chores, kicking apple trees and pushing the barrels of juicy red apples into the barn with her older brother Macintosh. When she heard her little sister Apple Bloom screaming, she raced to defend her, but was stunned to see a familiar face.

Applejack gave a playful smirk. "Well, howdy there, stranger." She said in her cowgirl accent.

Pinkie Pie was singing to herself "Equestria Girls", and skipped down the sidewalk. She rounded the corner, and her body collided with another. She shook her head to clear the ache that had been caused by the impact. "I'm s-" Before she could finish, she and the other person squealed and they nearly suffocated each other in a great big hug.

Twilight stood by the door, waiting impatiently to hear a knock, and the anticipation was killing her. She tapped her foot, nervously biting on her lip and Spike stood at her side. "Don't worry, Twilight." He said, patting his friend on the mane. "Things are going to be fine." Spike had been surprised by the news and had immediately scrambled out of bed when Twilight told him who would be coming later.

Finally, someone was at the door, and the knocking sound nearly made Twilight's heart stop. She opened the door with her magic, making sure to stand a few feet away when she did to show that she had done so, and forced herself to smile when she saw her older brother standing in the doorway with his assistant Barbara (or Barb) next to him.

"Hey Twilight," He said. "Can I come in?"

Being completely oblivious to what she had set in motion by her answer, she continued with her fake smile and said, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. C: I like chapter one, and it should only take me a couple of weeks to have this story finished if I use the time I have in the morning, during my web, and my study hall. In this chapter, the brothers meet their sisters' friends and Blitz's favorite is his sister's brainy friend Twilight.**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

Twilight's face was beginning to hurt from her fake smiling. "Spike, this is my older brother, Dusk Shine and his assistant Barbara. Dusk, this is my assistant Spike. And Barbara, it's nice to finally meet you."

Dusk Shine had stayed behind in Ponyville to study magic by himself, as _always-excelling_ Dusk Shine didn't need a teacher of any kind to succeed. Twilight had always been so pressured to be like her perfect brother-well-liked, intelligent, attractive. When Twilight was growing up, it had always been about him, and how amazing he was. She would always have to stand in the corner, in his shadow, listening to their parents praise him for what an amazing child he was while she went ignored. It wasn't until she became a student of Celestia's that her parents talked about her that way, and they still never did so the way they did with Dusk Shine. They said it with more pride when they talked about him. She had thrown herself into her studies, avoiding people and not making friends up until her move.

When her brother, someone she was supposed to be able to rely on, left her alone to feel terrible about herself she couldn't help the feeling of betrayal. She isolated herself from him, avoiding him whenever she could, and always turning down his offers to help her with her magic. When she had the chance to move away from him all together, to be able to be herself and not have to listen to how wonderful Dusk Shine was, she took it. It pained her to have to respond to the letters he sent her.

"Twilight, I heard from Mother and Father that you've made new friends here." She only nodded. "That's really wonderful, Twilight. It's nice to know you've finally come out of your shell. I've made new friends as well, and I'm eager for you to meet them and for me to meet yours."

She took a deep inward breathe at an attempt to compose herself. "That would be splendid. I'll invite all of my friends over, and you can invite yours. I'll send my owl."

"You have an owl? As do I! Great minds really do think alike, do they not?"

…

Fluttershy smiled as she nuzzled her brother's head. "Butterscotch," She said affectionately. "I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you, baby sister."

Fluttershy and Butterscotch had always been close, loving siblings. Butterscotch was two years older than her, but it hadn't made a difference in their bond. They had nothing short of trust and faith in each other, and always told each other everything. They would never keep secrets from each other, no matter what happened.

They sat down together and immediately began catching up on what they had missed, Fluttershy telling Butterscotch all about her friends and their accomplishments and then introduced him to all of her animal friends.

Within a few minutes, a blue jay landed on a branch and whistled out an invite from Dusk Shine to meet his sister who went nameless. Butterscotch gave a sad frown and told the bird he couldn't make it, because he had to go meet his own sister's brother.

…

Pinkie Pie and Berry were twins, and had the strongest connection. When they received Twilight's invitation to her house, they had already begun to plan a big party together. However, in a few minutes, another owl came by for Berry.

"What's this?" Berry asked. Reading the note, he saw that it was an invitation from his friend Dusk Shine to meet his sister at her house. When Pinkie questioned what it was, he said, "Oh, it's an invite from a friend. I'm sorry I won't be able to make it. I can't let my sister down!" In response, he and Pinkie Pie had a share of giggles.

…

Blitz was older than Rainbow Dash by two years, and had taught her everything she knew. He had taught her flying, all of her cloud-related skills, and most importantly he had taught her all of her values. He had taught her everything about loyalty, about standing by your friends and family, and always being there when someone needed you. It was from Blitz's love for danger and pranks that resulted in Rainbow Dash's tomboyish personality. Like Fluttershy and Butterscotch and Pinkie and her twin brother, they had been inseparable. Their parents hadn't been around almost at all when they were growing up, so it had been up to Blitz to raise Rainbow Dash.

They flew circles around each other, shouting feign insults to cox the other to continue.

…

Rarity ran frantically around the house. Elusive was finally coming to see her shop and she could finally show him all of her skills. Elusive had taught her everything, how to mend and create dresses and hats and dye clothes and shoes and how to bead jewelry and make earrings and she was so excited, she felt like she could burst.

Everything had to be perfect. She had set out all of her supplies and works, and had framed photos of previous outfits up on the wall that had been sold to her silent. She made sure her mane and tail and makeup were perfect-there was no way a curl could be out of place for this rare and very special occasion.

Rarity had looked up to Elusive as something as an idol, like a celebrity. She had never compared herself negatively to him, and always wanted to be as good as him, but never better because she knew she could never be better than Elusive.

Finally a knock at the door and with Sweetie Belle (who had stood silently against the wall and watched her flustered sister ran up and down the stairs) at her side, she answered it to see her brother Elusive standing there.

She bowed to him. "Dear brother, it's simply divine to see you again!"

He chuckled in response. "Now, now, Rarity. No need for such strict manners. Now come give your big brother a hug."

They sat and talked about fashion while Sweetie Belle sat on the floor and colored from the paper and crayons Rarity kept in a draw for her. They exchanged tips and Rarity told him of her adventures with her friends and he told her about the accomplishments he had made while she simply listened and beamed with pride for her brother's success.

"Rarity, I must tell you right now, I'm very proud of you." Rarity blushed at her brother's words, but before she could speak, an envelope slipped through her door.

Picking it up and opening to find an invitation from Twilight to meet her nameless brother, she smiled. "Dear brother, you must come. Twilight and all of our friends will be there. You must meet them!"

He nodded, and said that on the way, he would have to stop by a friend's house to tell he couldn't be there to meet his sister as he had his own family to think of.

…

Applejack and her brother Applebuck simply laughed together, having the same accent and kicking apple trees to harvest the red fruit that grew from them. Applebuck spoke of his own adventures with his friends, saying that they were in town visiting their own sisters who had moved here.

"Really? What are their names? Maybe I know 'em." Applejack said.

Applebuck only shrugged. "Sorry, Sis. They never said no word 'bout their families. So, how 'bout I meet some of your friends, and then I'll go introduce you to mine?"

Applejack nodded, and told her older brother all about the adventures they had had together, and told him they would stop by the library to meet Twilight and then at Rarity's shop.

…

"I can't believe nobody can come. Oh well, you'll meet them soon enough. And I'm excited to meet all of your friends."

Twilight was rather surprised herself. All of her friends had agreed to come to her house to meet her brother, but all of Dusk Shine's friends said they couldn't make it. Except for his friend Applebuck, whom they couldn't get a hold of since he lived on a farm and they didn't have any technology like a phone and their owls were tired from all of the flying they had to do.

"And I'm also excited to meet your teacher, Twilight."

Why did Dusk Shine have to come? She didn't want him here. She didn't want him to come here and show her friends and her teacher how amazing he was, and while Twilight was good too, she would never be as good as him. She only nodded, though she kept quiet. She just wanted him to leave. Now.

The feeling of dread she had in her heart only got heavier as she heard knocks at the door and…an awful lot of chatter for just five girls. And Fluttershy almost never said a word.

She went to open the door, but was stopped by Dusk Shine. "Don't worry about it Sis, I'll take of it." She sighed, but it went unnoticed.

What stunned them both was the fact that each girl had another pony with her.

"Dusk Shine?" The five boys questioned immediately.

"That's your sister?" Blitz asked.

"Twilight?" Rarity questioned.

…

"Wow, I can't believe this!" Pinkie shouted, happily skipping around. "Twilight, all of our siblings are friends! The girl everybody was going to see is your sister, Dusk!" She said with a smile. After clearing up the confusion, everyone had sat down in the library for introductions. "I'll go first!" Pinkie said, standing up with her brother. "This is my twin brother, Berry! He's been living with the family, but now he's come to live with me! Isn't that amazing? Berry was born first, so that makes him the older brother, I guess."

As they sat down, Elusive helped his sister up like he was raised. "Everyone, this is my darling older brother, Elusive. He's my idol, my teacher-why, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the Rarity as you know me today!"

Elusive only chuckled, patting his sister on the back. "Dear sister, do go on…"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "So it's his fault then." Ignoring Rarity's bit of dirty look, she said, "Guys, this is my big brother, Blitz. He's so cool." Blitz stood arrogantly, listening to his sister praise him. Something about him made Twilight feel funny. "He taught me everything I know, like how to fly and work with clouds and stuff."

Fluttershy stood up with Butterscotch. "This is my older brother, Butterscotch. We're so close. We're two years apart, but we always tell each other everything. I missed him so much, it's so wonderful to have him back in my life."

Applejack and Applebuck had sat close to each other. "Everypony, this is my big brother, Applebuck. Now he's been living with the family out in the city, you know, helping them out and all but now that he's no longer needed there he's moved back onto the apple farm."

Twilight had remained on the ground, silent and dreading what came next and the days that would follow tomorrow. Everyone's eyes locked onto her, and Dusk Shine laid next to her, waiting for his introduction. She sighed and forced herself to stand up. "Everyone, this is my older brother, Dusk Shine. He's-"

Dusk Shine cut her off before she could finish. "Hello, everyone. It's so wonderful to meet you. I do hope we can become good friends. Twilight's told me so much about you all."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Because she never said anything about you."

Fluttershy nodded. "Yeah Twilight. How come you never told us you had an older brother?"

Twilight shrugged, forcing herself to smile and to laugh slightly. "Oh, well, you know. Just…never came up." Twilight had another sibling, an older sister named Glass Slipper, who was wonderful and astounding all on her own, even more than Dusk Shine. She _was_ the first mare to make Captain of the Royal Guard…but that was for another time.

**So excited for the next chapter, no joke. We see just a tiny hint at Applebuck/Fluttershy and Blitz and Twilight talk for the first time.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Now, this story's already done. I have to say, I love the way it came out. But I won't say anything here! But it will be updated every day, since it's already complete on my computer.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting You**

Sunlight poured through the curtains and woke Twilight up from her deep sleep. She brushed her mane and tail and headed downstairs, only to see that Dusk Shine and Barbara were already up and at work. Dusk Shine smiled at his sister. "Good morning, little sister. I already made breakfast-your favorite-two Sunnyside-up eggs and toast."

That's right. She had hoped it had just been a bad dream, that her brother really wasn't in Ponyville, that he wasn't there to take away all of her friends, or prove how much better he was than her. But no, he was really there. He was in her kitchen with his own assistant making breakfast for her when she was wishing that he'd disappear off the face of Equestria.

Why did he have to be so perfect?

She smiled. "Thank you, Dusk Shine, and you too Barb."

The little female dragon, who was pink where Spike was that pale-yellow color and Rarity's mane-purple where Spike was green and with longer, more feminine eyelashes and a bit shorter, grinned. "Anytime." She didn't want to look or feel hostile to Barb. The girl dragon had been so nice so far, and hadn't done anything to wrong Twilight in the past.

She ate her breakfast happily, or at least tried to look like it. She would need that energy for the chaos time was sure to bring.

…

Twilight had left minutes ago to go see Applejack, and when he was sure she was out of earshot, Dusk Shine let out a frustrated yell.

Dusk Shine was no fool. He knew for some reason, Twilight didn't like him. There was a distance between them that he wanted to close. He had been so jealous of his friends who had wonderful and close relationships with their sisters. They all looked up to their own older brother (twin, in Pinkie's case), and always talked about them. Twilight hadn't even mentioned him. They had been completely unaware of his existence until they saw him standing next to her.

It wasn't hard to tell that they were siblings. Dusk Shine had a similar cutie mark, only it lacked the sparkles and was a shade darker than his coat color. His mane was choppy and short compared to Twilight's long and straight locks. The same was for the others. Elusive and Rarity were almost identical, except for Elusive's hair being short but still as curled. Berry looked just like Pinkie Pie as well, with only shorter but a just-as-pink mane.

Fluttershy and Butterscotch were almost impossible to tell apart. Butterscotch's hair was simply just a little less curled and his chin more pronounced. Applebuck was a lot bigger than his sister Applejack and his coat was a lot darker, but he wore the same low ponytail and he had the same blonde mane and tail. Blitz was at least twice Rainbow Dash's size (Blitz always _had_ been big for his age, even when they were children), and while they both had rainbow locks, his mane was spiked and choppy, and his eyebrows were in the shape of lightning bolts.

At the thought of Blitz, Dusk Shine rolled his eyes. Blitz had been his first friend, now his longest, but they had always been very different people. Blitz was impulsive, easily-angered, not very intelligent, and he always punched first and didn't bother asking questions later. Dusk Shine was level-headed and calm, he thought then acted, and never resorted to violence-he used his magic and his brain. When it came to arguments between them, they were frequent and fierce, and they almost never agreed.

There were times when Dusk worried if his friendship with Blitz was going to last.

…

Applebuck walked through the streets, happy to be home and to see that not much had changed. It was still as bright and cheerful as he had remembered. He and Applejack had finished their chores for the day, and Applebuck had excused himself to walk through the town for the few hours he had before dinner and then bed and then an early start in the morning.

Fluttershy had left her brother to talk to her animal friends by himself so she wouldn't get in the way. When she saw Applebuck, she smiled and thought she'd talk to him. Applejack hadn't said why he'd been away for so long other than the fact that he was helping out the family. "Hey Applebuck," She said with a smile.

"Well, howdy there Miss Fluttershy. Pleasure seein' you again." From his appearance and his accent, anyone who knew Applejack could tell they were related.

"It's nice to see you too, Applebuck. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just thought I'd take a look see at what's changed, and it don't appear to be much."

Fluttershy smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He smiled, the way Applejack smiled. "Always happy for some company."

They walked side by side, just enjoying each other's company and exchanging lighthearted conversation. However, Fluttershy soon asked a question she almost immediately regretted. "Applejack said you were in the city helping out your family. What happened?"

For the first time since Fluttershy met hi, Applebuck frowned. "Oh, I'm 'fraid my poor old uncle's heart finally gave out. Died in his bed. My aunt just needed some support, since they don't got anypony else. I had to be there for 'em since Applejack and the rest of the family had their hands full with the farm."

Fluttershy fell silent. She didn't know what to say. Death wasn't something Fluttershy had ever experienced-at least not a family member. She had had an animal die on her more than once and while it was very upsetting and she'd cry for a time, that was nothing compared to losing a family member. Her heart gave a lurch. If she ever lost Butterscotch, it would leave a hole in her heart until she joined him in heaven. She would never recover from it. Butterscotch was irreplaceable.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…I didn't…I wouldn't have asked if I had known." She managed to stutter.

He patted her on the shoulder. "Aw, it's alright, darlin'. He was a good man, lived a good life."

Fluttershy offered a weak smile in response. "You know, if you ever need a hug, or somebody to talk to I'm always available."

His gentle smile returned, lifting the weight off of Fluttershy's loving heart. "That is mighty sweet of you, Miss Fluttershy. Applejack's right 'bout that kindness you got in you."

Fluttershy simply smiled in returned. "Anytime." They continued on their walk together, as if the previous (and slightly unpleasant) conversation had never occurred. When Applebuck noticed the sun was going down, and knew that it would be getting dark within the hour.

"Pardon me, Miss Fluttershy, but it's gonna be gettin' dark soon." Fluttershy looked up towards the sky, and noticed that he was right. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you would let me walk you home."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, no. I don't want to trouble you. Besides, I'm sure you'd like to get back to your family for dinner."

Applebuck shook his head. "No, no I insist. It's my duty as a gentleman-no trouble at all."

…

She heard someone at the door again, and believed it be Dusk Shine come home for the night. However, when she opened the door, she was met with Blitz. She blinked twice, and he seemed as surprised to her as she was him. "Oh, sorry." He said immediately. "Thought Dusk Shine was here."

She shook her head. "No, he hasn't come yet. He should be home soon though, if you want to wait a little bit." She said.

"Nah, just thought I'd stop by and say hi. Need to get home to Rainbow Dash."

She nodded. "Alright, then I'll just tell him you dropped by."

He grinned. "Thanks Twilight. And don't act like such a stiff."

Twilight didn't even have time to respond before Blitz turned and was gone. He had flown away.

**Okay, short chapter, but I liked it nonetheless. So onto chapter four.**

**Bye bye!**

**~Mimi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, yeah! This chapter will focus mainly on Blitz and Twilight, my new favorite pairing. *obviously has a twisted little mind***

**Chapter 4: Brother, My Brother**

Twilight woke up the next day, but Dusk Shine and Barbara were nowhere to be found. Twilight assumed they gotten an early start, and she noticed they had left her breakfast. Dusk Shine had let her sleep in. She groaned and ate her breakfast as Spike came down the stairs. Seeing his friend's sullen expression, he sat across from her at the table and asked, "Hey, what's wrong Twilight?"

Twilight knew that Spike had both of his parents, but he was their only child. He would never understand why she was being so gloomy and antisocial. "Oh, nothing. Just haven't slept well the past couple of days."

"Oh, I see."

From the window, Twilight could see blue and a rainbow lightning bolt, though the cloud was dark and threatening, not Rainbow Dash's white and fluffy cutie mark. It was Blitz again. She opened the door before he could knock. He grinned. "Hey Twilight. Where's Dusk?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. He and Barbara left when I was still sleeping."

"Well, actually, I could use some magical assistance if you wanna help me."

Thinking about it, she decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea. She had planned to just study, but hands-on practice was always better. "Okay, sure. It's not like I have anything else to do." She had noticed Twilight and Barb had already dusted all of the shelves, reorganized the books, and made sure every single one had been catalogued and everything was neat and tidy. It was like she and Spike weren't even needed.

"Great! Follow me."

…

"…You want me to what?" Twilight asked. What Blitz was asking of her seemed dangerous and stupid, and he was risking injury just so he could show off.

She now saw where Rainbow Dash got it from.

"I want to use your magic to drop this boulder on this end of the seesaw. I want to see what happens, when I'm launched in the air and then put my wings into it."

"...Blitz, this is stupid. You could get hurt."

"No, I won't! I've got my wings, I can do this!"

Twilight sighed. "You're too stubborn, just like your sister."

Blitz grinned. "Thanks."

…

Dusk Shine and Barbara returned to the library carrying a wagon full of fruit and flowers. "Twilight, we're back. Are you awake yet?" He called, but he only saw Spike. "Oh, hello Spike. Where's Twilight?"

Spike smiled, though he noticed that Twilight had been acting funny since Dusk Shine arrived. "She left a little bit ago with Blitz."

"_Blitz_?"

His sister was with Blitz? Dusk Shine felt the color drain from his face a bit. Dusk Shine knew how Blitz was with girls. Blitz was a playpony; he went through girls like he would go through clouds. And now Blitz was alone with his baby sister. It's not that he didn't trust Blitz-he did, but not with Twilight! As far as he knew, Twilight had never had a boyfriend (then again, it's not like she ever told him anything) and she had no idea what Blitz _really_ wanted from girls. The thought of Blitz being alone with Twilight at any given moment in time without him made his blood run cold.

He rushed out the door without a word, leaving Barbara to explain why to a confused Spike.

"But shouldn't he trust his friend?" Spike asked once she finished telling him about Blitz's womanizing ways.

"That's what I keep telling him. Blitz is a playpony, but he's too loyal to Dusk Shine to ever hurt him or somebody close to him."

"Why isn't he loyal to the girls he gets with?"

"Because those girls aren't loyal to him. They're not serious about each other. Blitz has never had a real girlfriend, but I know once he does get one, he'll never leave her side."

…

Twilight was actually surprised by the results. When Blitz was launched into the air by barely a centimeter, he used his wings and tore up the air. He actually made it to the clouds just a bit faster. He smirked as he landed next to her. "See? Nothin' to worry about."

She chuckled a bit. "Right."

"So I guess Dusk Shine's really taught you a lot, huh?"

Forcing a smile (so as to not let him know that he had touched a very sensitive nerve) she shook her head. "No, Dusk actually hasn't taught me anything. I learned everything either on my own or from my teacher, Princess Celestia."

"Really? Aren't you guys like really close?"

"No, we're not; I'm not sure why everyone thinks we are. It's probably because they're all close, like you and Rainbow Dash."

Blitz couldn't imagine not being close to Rainbow Dash. They had done everything together-he raised her. But he felt a bit bad that he had automatically assumed that Twilight and Dusk Shine were close; everyone else did, and he felt bad that he had done the same.

"Sorry, Twi. Shouldn't have rushed to judgment."

"It's fine."

"Well, if you're lucky, maybe one of his spells will backfire and he'll turn himself into a frog."

The thought of Dusk Shine actually messing something up did make her feel just the slightest bit better, even though it was kind of weird having it come from someone she didn't know anything about and the chances of Dusk Shine messing up a spell were slim to none.

They heard frantic hoovesteps, and turned to see a panting Dusk Shine. "What you two doing?" He demanded.

Blitz raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. I couldn't find you, so I asked Twilight to help me out."

Dusk Shine looked both surprised and relieved at the same time. He stared at them for a moment, before muttering an "…Oh."

Things fell awkward and silent for a few minutes, each pony just exchanging glances before Twilight said, "Well…if you don't need me anymore Blitz, I think I'll just head home. I'll see you later. Are you coming Dusk Shine?"

"See you later Twilight." Blitz waved with a smile.

Dusk shook his head. "Go ahead Twilight. I need to speak to Blitz." Blitz and Twilight exchanged glances, before Twilight merely waved goodbye, pondering why her brother needed to be alone with Blitz.

…

"Is that really what happened?" Dusk asked again, for what seemed like the fifteenth time to Blitz. Dusk Shine seemed to have drilled it into his brain that he was interested in Twilight.

And there were several reasons why he wouldn't even pursue her like that. First of all, he was his best friend's sister. Second, she was also his sister's best friend. How would Rainbow Dash react if she found out that Blitz had a crush on her _best friend_?

It was an image he did not want in his brain.

"Yes, Dusk. For the last time, we. Were. Just. Talking. Nothing. Happened. God, man, she's your _sister_. It's not like I'm going to try anything."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay…I'm trusting you on this."

An irritated and tired Blitz only nodded. "Don't worry, we're just friends, and that's how we're going to say."

Dusk Shine couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. After all, Blitz was his friend. He was supposed to trust him. And it's not like it seemed he had been interrupting something when he ran over with his heart racing for two reasons. Dusk Shine smiled and said goodbye to his friend, his worries banished from his mind and the feeling of dread gone from his heart.

**Obviously, Dusk is relieved a little too soon. Oh dear.**

**See you next chapter!**

**~Mimi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter, and I'm certainly enjoying the storyline so far. It's amusing to know all of the chaos that's about to explode.**

**Chapter 5: My Best Friend's Brother?**

Rainbow Dash had been rather curious as to where her brother had been when he returned home in the clouds. When he said he had been with Twilight, her curiosity turned to surprise. She had asked him if they were seeing each other, to which Blitz had responded with a groan and that she was "Almost as bad as Dusk" and then proceeded to tell her about how Dusk had interrogated him.

"I'm not going to go after her, God. She's your best friend and my best friend's sister, Jesus." That sentence had been the end of the discussion and they had left for bed.

Around noon, she now laid on her back on a cloud, staring off into space thinking about what happened. She couldn't decide how she felt about the thought of her brother being Twilight's boyfriend.

_Did_ it bug her? Twilight was her best friend; she knew that Twilight was more than good enough for her brother. Twilight was an amazing friend and person and perhaps the person who could keep him grounded-well, not literally grounded, but help him to…well, stop messing around with girls. More than anything else, that bugged her the most.

But that was the problem. Twilight was her _best friend_-or at least one of them anyway. If something happened, if they didn't work out, it would not only ruin Twilight and Blitz's friendship, it would make things so uncomfortable and awkward. If they broke up over a serious enough subject, it might even stir up some bad blood.

Her stomach churned at the thought. She didn't want to lose her brother or friend.

…

Fluttershy walked onto the Apple Farm. Applejack had said she wanted her to take a look at the animals, to make sure they were doing okay since it had been a while since she last done so. Going past the fences and the mill, she spotted Applebuck over by the trees. She smiled. "Hi Applebuck. How are you?"

He smiled. Applebuck was excited to see Fluttershy again. She had been so kind to him when they were no more than strangers, and he wanted to repay that kindness. The only way he had known of her was because of Butterscotch and how much he talked about her. "Howdy there, Miss Fluttershy. I'm well, thanks. How 'bout you? Plum darlin' to see you again."

She smiled. "It's nice to see you again too. I'm good too; Applejack just wanted me to come by and check on the animals."

"That's right. She was tellin' 'bout that gift you got. Here, I'm done with my chores, I'll take ya there."

She grinned and thanked him, following him to the barn where they kept the cows and chickens. They all seemed quite happy, except for one mother hen who wanted a little bit more feed in the morning for her chicks.

What Fluttershy discovered made her squeal in delight. They had turned to the cows, and she knew from the shape of her belly that she was expecting. "That's wonderful!"

Applebuck laughed. "Sure is. Should be born soon, from the size of her belly."

"You should call me as soon as it's born. I want to take a look at it."

"Miss Fluttershy, I must thank ya for your kindness. Now I insist ya stay for lunch."

Fluttershy blinked. She had not be expecting that. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Positive; why, we're in debt for what you, my sister, and your friends did. I'm sure Granny won't mind none."

Applejack had gone looking for Applejack, asking him if he was finished with his chores, but instead she heard him inviting Fluttershy to stay for lunch and if they were lucky dinner too. Safe to say, Applejack didn't mind at all. In fact, she couldn't be more pleased.

…

Spike and Barbara went through the books in the library, dusting and reorganizing. "So how long have you been with Twilight?" Barbara asked.

"I've been with Twilight my entire life. In fact, she hatched me!"

"Really?" Barbara felt a bit envious. She had been given to Dusk Shine for an assistant for his exemplary magic skills. She hadn't grown up with anyone, but Spike had had a companion all his life. "How'd that happen?" She asked.

"For her entry exam into the magic school, she had to hatch me from my egg. She was the first thing I ever saw and I thought she-" He stopped short before he could go on, already embarrassed. "I…thought she was my mom."

"And Twilight told you otherwise?"

"Yeah. Twilight's not the type of pony to lead anybody on about anything."

"I can understand that. Dusk Shine is the same way."

"You know…have you noticed there's like…a distance between them?" Spike asked.

Barbara appeared surprised, but then frowned and nodded.

…

Twilight decided being away from the library and from Barbara and Spike and most of all Dusk Shine would do her some good. Twilight had learned that if you get away from what's causing you grief, you'll feel better right away.

Looking up to the sky, she saw a blur of blue and rainbow and knew that it was either Blitz or Rainbow Dash flying around the clouds.

Thinking of them and how they acted around each other-how everyone reacted around their brothers-it made Twilight feel…empty inside. She had never had a bond like with anyone; she knew she could trust the girls, but there was always something preventing her from telling them everything. Perhaps it was her need to protect them, keep them out of her problems, or maybe it was just her need to stand on her own and solve her problems by herself, even when they were much bigger than she was. She had stopped wanting a close bond with her brother long ago, and now, that feeling of wanting him gone-always thinking she could never be as good as him-had been burned so deep within her heart she knew there was no way to get rid of it.

Blitz had been out stretching his wings when he looked down to see Twilight sitting on the ground spacing out. Seeing that forlorn expression on her face, he stopped his flying and despite everything that told him to just leave her be, he flew down to ask her what was wrong. "Something up besides me, Twi?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

He shook his head, placing his feet on the ground. "I don't believe you. Just tell me what's wrong."

Her smiled turned forced, and he could see the irritated look in her eyes. "No, Blitz."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Spit it out Twilight, it'll make you feel better."

"It's _Dusk Shine_!" She snapped.

Blitz was surprised by her answer. "Dusk Shine?" His first reaction was that she had gotten into a fight with Rarity or Spike or something, but while he now knew that she and Dusk Shine weren't close, he didn't think they would ever get into an argument. "You guys had a fight?"

She groaned. "No…it's just…Dusk Shine is always so much better than me. He beats me at everything. He's so perfect. I grew up in his shadow, always listening to my parents praise him while it was like I didn't even exist. And now he's here-I wanted to get away from him…" Twilight didn't even know what was making her tell Blitz this. They weren't even friends, just acquaintances, and she didn't know anything about him. But now he knew more about her-more than she felt he should've. "It's just…so frustrating."

Blitz couldn't help the angry feeling he had. While he and Rainbow Dash's parents left them alone most of the time, it had never been like that. Their parents loved them equally, and never praised one more than the other. Twilight had been alone most of her life; at least he had Rainbow Dash. "That sucks, big time. I can't believe your parents did that." She looked up at him, a bit surprised. "And frankly, I think you're more fun to be around. What you did yesterday was awesome; Dusk Shine would never have done it."

She gave a small smile. Blitz's words did make her feel better, knowing she was less of a stick-in-the-mud than her brother. "Thanks Blitz. I feel…better."

He smiled. "Anytime, Twi. Now it's gonna get dark, you should head home." She nodded, and Blitz returned to his flying when she was gone.

Neither of them had noticed the pair of eyes belonging to Rainbow Dash watching them up on a cloud.

She still couldn't decide what she thought of the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, yes.**

Rainbow Dash had once questioned him on why he had been with Twilight the next time she had seen him. He had only groaned, as if it was a routine question that he was sick of hearing (which he was) and answered they had simply talked. As much as Blitz hated lying to his sister, he didn't think it was his place to tell her why Twilight had not been herself. If Twilight wanted Rainbow Dash to know, she would've told her herself and Blitz didn't think Twilight wanted everypony knowing her business, especially when it was something Rainbow Dash and the others couldn't understand.

So, life went on as normal, though Rainbow Dash's suspicions were not calmed. Dusk Shine was naïve, and trusted his friend's word that he wouldn't make a move on his sister.

Blitz didn't even know Twilight that well. Sure, she was smart and she wasn't bad-looking, not at all. And she was more fun than her brother, and she had accomplished a lot-saving all of Equestria was quite impressive. But he didn't know her, and she didn't know him. And once again-the friendships and relations between them made things far too complicated.

Twilight had woken up the next day, and discovered that Barbara, Spike, and Dusk Shine were all still asleep. She had gone to bed early that night, not hungry and exhausted from all of the stress she had been suffering since Dusk Shine's arrival.

She went through her usual morning routine, and when she opened the door, she wasn't at all surprised to see Blitz standing there with his usual smug expression.

…

Fluttershy knew it had been a few days since she had last seen Rarity, and she didn't want her to think she was ignoring or neglecting her anything. She had told Butterscotch where she was going, and he smiled his usual gentle expression, knowing that his sister was only thinking of the feelings of others.

She knocked on Rarity's door, but instead of Rarity, she found her brother Elusive. "Oh, Rarity will be back shortly. She just went out for a few minutes." He was defiantly Rarity's brother. He had the same elegant speech and curls in his mane, the same white coat, and a similar cutie mark except the jewel was purple and matched his mane like Rarity's blue jewel matched her eyeshadow.

"Oh, I see. I just thought I'd drop by since it's been a couple of days since I've last seen her."

"Well, would you like to come in? I'm sure Rarity won't mind."

"Are…are you sure it's okay? I mean…I wouldn't want to upset Rarity, or anything…"

"Nonsense! Besides, we do need a model for the dresses we made."

Fluttershy immediately felt the color rush to her face. "No, no, no. I don't like all of that attention, I mean…so many eyes watching you…" Yes, that whole modeling business had gotten very much in the way of Fluttershy's friendship with Rarity.

"Oh my dear, don't be nervous. Besides, it'll just be Rarity and I, darling. Nothing to be frightened about."

"…Well, if y-you're sure…" She felt so embarrassed, but she didn't want to upset Elusive, and they did need a model. Rarity _did_ like to see how her clothes looked on ponies before she sold them.

…

"Now, you sayin' what, Applejack?" Applebuck asked.

"I'm sayin' you should invite Fluttershy over for dinner. Ya'll make the darn cutest couple I ever seen!"

Applejack was thrilled with the idea of Fluttershy being with Applebuck. It was perfect. Fluttershy was sweet and kind; she would treat her brother right. She was good enough for her brother. And Applebuck would be there to protect her when she wasn't. She knew Applebuck would treat her right. They had plenty in common, and Fluttershy would make a lovely addition to the family and Applejack had been very disappointed when Fluttershy said she simply couldn't stay for dinner.

"Now hold on, Applejack. I appreciate what you tryin' to do, but Miss Fluttershy and I are just friends, just that."

"Don't you like Fluttershy, Applebuck?"

"'Course I do. She's as sweet as an apple, kindest pony I ever seen. But I don't want to mess the friendship you got with her."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Don't worry 'bout that. Fluttershy would never let something like that get in between her friends."

…

"Hey Blitz." Twilight had been growing used to see Blitz at her door. Every time somepony knocked, it was either Blitz or Dusk Shine and Dusk Shine was sleeping.

"Hey Twi." He greeted with his usual relaxed expression. "You wanna hang out? Rainbow Dash was out flying almost all night last night so she's probably going to be asleep the rest of the day."

At this, Twilight raised an eyebrow. Rainbow Dash only stayed out flying if she had something important on her mind. She shrugged, and decided she would ask her later. "Yeah, sure okay."

…

Rarity reentered her home, calling out, "Elusive, I'm home!" At her waist were supplies she had gotten from the store. However, her eyes widened when she saw Fluttershy dressed in the elaborate light-purple and lacy dress they had made together.

"Beautiful!" Elusive said approvingly. "Just beautiful!"

Rarity cleared her throat to make her previously-ignored prescence known. "Fluttershy," She began. "What are you doing here?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, Rarity. You see, I came by to say hi because it's been a couple of days since I saw you, but Elusive told me you weren't home. He said he needed a model, and he insisted. I just couldn't say no."

Rarity looked to her brother. Elusive wanted Fluttershy to stay and model the dress they had made? Rarity couldn't help but be jealous. She had been hoping to be the model, to show off how good clothes looked on her, but Elusive wanted Fluttershy. Thinking about this for a few more seconds, it really began to sink in.

Elusive wanted Fluttershy. One of her dearest friends.

"Fluttershy, I ran into Applejack on the way home. She and Applebuck wanted you over for dinner." That wasn't a lie to get rid of Fluttershy. She did see Applejack on the way home, and she told Rarity that if she saw Fluttershy, the Apples wanted her for dinner that day. "Oh, and Elusive and I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, Applebuck?" Applebuck had been so kind to her; she didn't want to be rude to him. And Rarity did say they had stuff to do. She took off her dress, and handed it back to Elusive. "I'm sorry Elusive, but I can't be rude."

He gave an understanding nod. "Of course. But you must come back and model for me again darling; you were simply divine."

Rarity watched Fluttershy turn every shade of red before she turned and bid them both goodbye. She left for the Apple farm. Rarity waved goodbye, a smile on her face that was gone the moment she turned around to give her brother a piece of her mind.

…

Blitz had come to her door wanting to hang out again, saying he simply wanted her company. Twilight, eager to get out of the house, greeted him and left a note of where she would be and left with him.

Dusk Shine had woken up and discovered, to which he shrieked (waking up Barbara and Spike) and then raced out the door to find them. Blitz had told him he wouldn't make any moves on his sister, yet he had invited her out! He was going to kill him-maybe not in front of Twilight, but defiantly at some point!

He looked everywhere, threatening to tear apart every home and anything he came in contact with if it meant protecting his baby sister.

Finally, he saw them sitting under a tree.

Talking and laughing.

He…had once again completely overreacted.

And once again, he felt like a complete idiot, not to mention a terrible friend.

...

Rarity had merely pouted and headed upstairs. Elusive had dismissed her interrogation and bratty behavior as "uncouth" and "unladylike". He had said over and over again that Fluttershy had only been his model, nothing more, nothing else. Yet Rarity couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more in the way Elusive looked at Fluttershy. He had looked at her with fascination and even with a bit of adoration; Rarity felt jealous that her role model was paying so much attention to another female, but at the same time, she felt worried that the other female was her best friend and someone her brother could easily fall in love with.

**Onto chapter six! As of this moment, I have no idea how long this story is going be. The smallest is 20 chapters, the biggest is around 40-50. I guess we'll find out, won't we?**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six, here we go. Written on 02/11/12, when I was busy writing and working on all of my stories, which included updating Wonderland and Born This Way twice! **

**Chapter Six: Torn in Two**

Rainbow Dash stood in Twilight's house, with Dusk Shine, Blitz, and Twilight plus Barbara and Spike. The two young dragons were chatting about their adventures they had had with Dusk Shine and Twilight Sparkle when Rainbow Dash talked with Twilight. Blitz and Dusk were having their own conversation. However, while Dusk Shine seemed completely oblivious to it, Rainbow Dash noticed Blitz staring _directly at Twilight the entire time_.

Rainbow Dash remained indecisive as to how she felt about Twilight being…romantically involved…with her brother. Did she approve of the idea? She had spoken to Applejack earlier, and the cowpony hadn't been able to stop talking about Fluttershy and Applebuck. But Rainbow Dash remembered that Twilight wasn't Fluttershy; she wasn't that forgiving, but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was a good idea for Twilight to be with Blitz; Twilight would backsass him anytime; she would let the other person know when they had made her upset. Twilight had the kind of strong will Blitz would need in a girlfriend-a real girlfriend. Not one of those bimbos he brought home that she had hated.

She gave a smile. She knew that it would last, and even if it didn't, they would leave on good terms. She could trust them with each other. Realizing how perfect this really was, Rainbow Dash's heart enjoyed the wave of relief and security.

…

Elusive walked through the streets, his head turning frantically. He was looking for Fluttershy. He desperately needed to see her again. What was it about her that drew him to her so much? He guessed that it was her beauty. He smiled when he thought of her large eyes, soft pink mane, and shiny yellow coat. She could compare to Rarity. She was so lovely. But he wasn't sure if it was just that that made him so attracted to her. There was just some force that pulled him to her like a magnet. There was something about her that just made her…her. The girl seemed to be an angel sent to him.

Elusive rounded the corner, and found himself bumping into Applebuck. "Terribly sorry, chum." Elusive said.

"It ain't nothin', Elusive."

Like Applejack and Rarity and Blitz and Dusk Shine, Elusive and AJ's friendship was questionable. Elusive and Applejack were both gentlemanly, but Elusive was more…proper than AJ was. Elusive didn't enjoy playing in the mud, nor did he like filth or doing physical work like AJ did. They had contrasting personalities, and almost always disagreed at any subject at hand. Like Dusk Shine and Blitz's friendship, some wondered if it would survive later trials.

"So, where are you going?" Elusive asked.

"I was on my way to speak to Miss Fluttershy. She such a nice girl, I'd love to see her again."

Elusive didn't know how to respond to AJ's answer. He stared at the other pony, his mouth open.

"…What?"

…

Getting Blitz out the door, Dusk Shine was not a happy pony. When Blitz hadn't been able to repeat exactly what Dusk Shine had said to him seconds earlier, Dusk had figured out that Blitz had been staring at his sister. His. Baby. Sister. "What the hell, Blitz!" Dusk snapped. "You said you'd leave Twilight alone. You said you weren't interested in her."

Blitz rolled his eyes, but then realized how angry Dusk must've been, as he never swore unless truly pissed off. "Dude, chill. Twilight and I are just friends-God, I wouldn't be giving you shit like this if I found out you liked Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash is _your_ sister-therefore, I know to stay away from her!"

Blitz rolled his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about-Twilight's right, you're wound too tight."

Watching Blitz head back into the house, Dusk Shine just stood there. Shocked, not because of Blitz's comment, but because Twilight had told him she thought he was uptight. Twilight had talked to Blitz about Dusk Shine, instead of telling him herself what she thought of him. Dusk Shine didn't know whether to be jealous, angry, or hurt.

…

Blitz decided Dusk Shine was an idiot-not the usual kind of idiot. Blitz had lied when he said he wasn't interested. Twilight was just so different from all of the other girls he had been with-smart, talented, hard-working and independent-she wouldn't smother him like all of the bimbos he had brought home would've. But she was still loyal and perhaps even affectionate. And she was attractive. A soft, lovely mane, pretty eyes, a shiny coat-she was beautiful. Blitz was very interested.

But Dusk Shine was an idiot thinking Blitz would ever date his sister. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew that siblings were off limits, and he couldn't blame Dusk for being paranoid and protective. It wasn't like Blitz didn't have a dating history. Well, he didn't, but he had gotten involved with all of the wrong girls for all of the wrong reasons.

However, he couldn't help but think that things with Twilight would be different. Girls like her didn't come around every reign, and he didn't think he'd ever meet a girl like her again. Should he really let Dusk Shine stop him for trying to have something with her?

No, he decided. He shouldn't.

To hell with Dusk Shine.

It was Twilight's life, she could do what she wanted. And his life too. He could talk to who he pleased.

"Hey Twilight," He called, and the intelligent pony turned her head towards him.

…

"Hey Barbara," Spike greeted her when she returned from the Quill and Sofa with the supplies they needed. Dusk had accidentally broken Twilight's last good quill, and before she could notice (because it would not help the tensions between the two), Barbara had gone out and gotten a new one, along with copies and plenty of ink and paper.

"Hey Spike," Barbara enjoyed Spike's company. She had had only Dusk to live with for so long, and having someone who understood what it was like to be an assistant and how much stress that could be was a breath of fresh air. Barbara never minded Spike's gender; she was very used to male company, just as Spike was used to only female company.

…

_I call you up when I know he's at home._

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone._

_Why can I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange,_

_I don't know what I'm thinkin'._

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone._

_I just don't want her to know._

_Yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me!_

_A punk rock drummer,_

_And he's 6'3._

_I don't want to,_

_But I want to._

'_Cause I just can't get him out of mind._

_Yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me!_

Twilight didn't know what to think. Blitz had taken her aside, and asked her to join him that weekend for a date. He had asked her out, and worse yet, right in front of Rainbow Dash and Dusk Shine, her brother. She had looked over Blitz's shoulder and locked eyes with Rainbow Dash. She had given Twilight a smile and nod. She had then turned to her brother, he looked the angriest Twilight had ever seen him; she didn't remember him ever looking so hateful, as if he would've torn Blitz apart had the girls not been present. That disapproving look he had given her had only made Twilight more sure of herself.

She had agreed to Blitz's date, and after taking a few minutes to enjoy the shocked look on Dusk's face, she had stormed off to bed and the two had not spoken since. Only now, she felt a bit guilty. She couldn't help but feel like she had only said yes to Blitz out of her spite for her brother, and that wasn't fair to him. She was thankful that Rainbow Dash approved; she had been considerate of her feelings.

…

Barbara had heard the door Dusk's room slam shut, and she sighed. Spike put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him. "Spike, we gotta do something. If we don't stop this soon, it's just going to get worse."

Spike nodded. The situation was escalating. Not only was Dusk's friendship with Blitz in jeopardy, but so were the chances of Twilight and Dusk ever being something of friends, let alone ever being close. This could ruin their relationship forever, perhaps leave not even on speaking terms.

Unknown to the two young dragons, the situation was much more complex than they realized. Applebuck and Elusive's friendship was at risk, and it was only a matter of time before the same fate would befall Rarity and Fluttershy. A secret threatened Fluttershy and Butterscotch, and since each of their births, their destinies were tied together. They all remained unaware of the chaos that would soon befall them and threaten to ruin all of their lives and their friendships.

And what would happen between Rarity and Fluttershy?

**See you soon! There's a hint as to what's gonna happen later on. You just need to look for it. ;D**

**Buh-bye!**

**~Mimi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's so late. I've been rather busy, with school starting back up and everything. I've gotten my summer reading together, and now I need to work on finishing up some paperwork for my transfer to a new school. So, I've been busy. Here's the update!**

**Chapter 8: Tensions Build**

Rarity had been up all night, going through fabric, needles, and thread like there was no tomorrow. She was steaming with anger and burning with jealousy. She was competing for her brother's attention! Oh, this was not the first time Rarity's friendship with Fluttershy was being jeopardized-yes, that whole modeling business had worn her nerves thin. This, however, was nothing something she could forgive. Ever. Elusive was precious to her; being her older brother and having him for years before Sweetie Belle, she rarely had to share him. Sweetie Belle had an admiration for only Rarity, perhaps because they were both mares, and there was such an age difference between that Sweetie rarely stood in her way…at least with her and Elusive.

Elusive liked beauty, yes, and Rarity knew, always knew, that Fluttershy's appearance was nothing to scoff at. A soft yellow shiny coat, long silky pink hair that just gently curled ever so slightly, and large round green eyes. Ah, there was another of envy in Rarity's chest.

Rarity was a generous pony, yes, she was-but that was it. She always had to share everything, give all the love she had to everypony in all of Equestria, all the outfits, dresses, every feeling and thing she had to everypony else. But she wouldn't share her brother-no, she would be greedy about just that. _Please fate_, she thought to herself. _Just let me have my brother._ _Please._

Later that day, around noon, Blitz was with Twilight, laughing at one of his stories from Cloudsdale and from his adventures with the others. They were lying down under the shade of a tree, enjoying the pleasant weather. The sun was shining, and the sky was blue and clear of clouds.

"Hey Blitz," Twilight began before Blitz started on another story. "I'm sorry my brother's such a…such a…" As the prudent student she was, Twilight had a high vocabulary, but there were few words to truly describe Dusk Shine's behavior. "He's such a…"

"Douche?" Blitz offered, amused.

Twilight giggled and nodded. "Yeah." Twilight didn't want to use such a crude word, but that truly seemed to hit the nail on the head.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was feeding the squirrels that were living in the tree next to her home when she heard someone shouting her name and the sound of hooves desperately hitting the ground. Fluttershy turned her head and saw Applebuck who was sweating bullets and panting heavily. "What is it, Applebuck?"

"Our cow, Bessie, she's giving birth!" Fluttershy gasped, remembering the pregnant cow they had seen together during her last visit to the Apple Acres.

"Angel," She called. "You stay here and watch over the others." Angel, being a smart bunny and knowing what he had to do, nodded.

They raced back to the farm, with poor Applebuck being exhausted beyond all belief as Big Mac had injured himself earlier (from bucking too many trees at once), and Applejack needed to stay with the cow. Applebloom had school and even if she didn't, she was far too young and would've had to stay out of the way. Applebuck brought Fluttershy to the barn, where the cow was ready to birth.

On the other side of Ponyville, Blitz was walking Twilight home to her library. They had very much enjoyed their time out. Blitz certainly didn't want it to be the last time. The only pleasant female company he kept was his sister. "Twilight," He began. "You…you know, wanna do this again, sometime?" He asked.

Twilight smiled, though on the inside, she was a nervous wreck. He was a stallion, somepony big and strong, friendly, funny, and someone who she enjoyed being around. He listened to her problems, her rants about her brother, and never complained. She didn't want to ruin this-her first relationship. She didn't want it to end badly. "I would love to." She said simply.

He smiled and backed up to take flight. "I'll see you soon." He shot into the air like a bullet from a pistol, and Twilight smiled, heading into the library as the sky was starting to turn dark and she was going to write another report on friendship for the Princess and then head up into bed.

"So…Twilight," Dusk Shine called, while Spike and Barbara hid away but were watchful of them. "How did it go? Did he try anything?" His voice raised slightly at the second question.

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "No, Dusk Shine, actually he was a perfect gentlecolt." She snapped, undoing the ponytail she had worn on the date. "In fact, I agreed to another date very soon-probably tomorrow and if not tomorrow, the day after that." She replied.

Dusk Shine stepped back. He was stunned. Blitz? Rainbow Blitz keeping his hooves to himself? With a girl? Perhaps he had been acting foolish…no, no! Blitz was still Blitz, and Dusk Shine had to be watchful. Give it more time. Just wait and wait. And then, when Twilight ran to him in tears, yelling that Blitz had used her-then he would finally prove to her that he was the big brother she always wanted, and they would have the bond that he always wanted! Yes! It was perfect! True, Twilight would have to get hurt…but she wouldn't listen to him otherwise!

Grinning to himself like an idiot, Dusk Shine smiled. "Okay Twilight. Good night." He giggled and chuckled to himself, giddy with his "master plan".

Twilight was suspicious to say the least.

Fluttershy had returned home to Butterscotch, with a newborn baby calf, and a new mother cow. She had delivered babies before, and to her, nothing was more rewarding that helping to bring new life into the world. She smiled, seeing her brother already in bed and tucked under the covers along with the rest of the animals.

She joined her sibling, cuddling up under the blanket and enjoying the warmth and the satisfaction from an easy delivery.

**The Next Day**

Twilight had gotten up that time, about the same time as Dusk Shine, Spike, and Barbara. Dusk Shine was making breakfast, when fire flew from Spike's mouth and a letter from the princess fell onto the ground. Twilight unrolled it, while Dusk Shine asked, "What does it say?"

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia." She explained. In the letter, there were 14 little golden tickets. "They're invites to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Seriously?" Dusk Shine grinned. Growing up in Canterlot, Twilight and Dusk had heard of the Gala many, many times and their older sister had even attended once. They had both always wanted to go, and now they had the chance! "Hey, look, there's enough for everyone, even Spike and Barbara."

"I'll go tell the others." Twilight smiled. She gathered up the tickets and picked up her saddlebag, tossing the tickets and the letter inside and going off to find her friends.

**Okay, I know, short chapter, but next chapter is going to be the Gala! And it's going to be amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I bring you the next chapter! Now, just today I noticed that this story is in a community, which made me overjoyed because it's the only one of my stories that is! So thank you. Now this is a filler chapter (basically, anyway) but it is important for feature chapters. Now we have this chapter, the Gala chapter, and then Discord and Chaos arrive. After that, some silly chapters and a Canterlot Wedding. So let's have fun.**

**Chapter 9: Preparation**

Applebuck and Applejack had been overjoyed when they had received their tickets. "We'll raise a lot of money for the family!" They had said. The same had been for Rarity and Elusive. Rarity knew that a nephew of the Princesses would be there-his name was Prince Blueblood-he was Rarity's "Prince Charming" and she started to go on about how she would be a princess after she married him and they would live the fairytale marriage she always wanted. Fluttershy and Butterscotch wanted to see the garden, filled with rare and beautiful flowers and animals.

Rainbow Dash knew the Wonderbolts would be there, and she wanted to impress them with her flying moves, while Blitz would be going there to support his sister. It was the party of the year, so Pinkie Pie and Berry just had to go.

However, Dusk Shine and Twilight had different reasons for wanting to go.

"Hey Dusk Shine, there's something in here addressed to you." Twilight said, going over the writing on the letter with the royal seal. Inside, she felt fear. What if the Princess wanted to take on Dusk Shine as a personal student as well? Then Twilight would have nothing to separate her from Dusk Shine and she would be completely back in his shadow.

Dusk Shine took the letter from his sibling, and went over the words. "It's from the Princess' brother, Solaris!" He shouted.

"The Princess' brother?" Twilight questioned. Yes, she knew that the Princess had more than one sibling. She had a sister named Aphrodite, who was the mother of her old foalsitter Prince Armor, a brother named Artemis who was the god of the night and closer to Luna than he was to Celestia, and of course, Solaris, the god of the sun and closer to Celestia than Luna. There was also another brother, Zeus, who was the father of Prince Blueblood and Princess Bluebell.

"He said he wants to speak to me personally!" Twilight felt an instant wave of relief. At least then they would be both students of the royal family, and she wouldn't have to share her teacher with the pony who caused her such grief. "Twilight, we should go tell the others. And check up on Rarity and Elusive and see how they're coming along with our formalwear."

Twilight nodded, getting Spike and Barbara from the upper level and getting out the door. They headed to Rarity's shop, where Elusive was staying. Rarity and Elusive made an agreement; Rarity would do the dresses and Elusive the suits. They found bits of fabric and strings and tossed sketches all over the floor of the building when they arrived.

"Hey, Rarity, how's it going?" Twilight asked.

"Just splendid, darling," Rarity responded, needing the distraction. "I just need to finish up some stitches, make sure they all fit, and I'll send for you and the others either this evening, or early tomorrow." She responded, at her sewing machine.

"Great." Twilight responded. "Well, I guess we'll leave you to your work then." She said. "Come on, Dusk Shine."

"Wait, Dusk Shine," Elusive called. "I…need to speak with you for a moment…" He looked to his younger sister. He was still rather annoyed with her, after she nagged him incessantly about Miss Fluttershy. "Alone." He put some heavy emphasis on the word, getting a glare from Rarity. "Do you mind?"

Dusk Shine looked to his own younger sister. "Do you?"

Twilight shook her head. "Not at all," She smiled. "Take your time." He gave a smile and thanks, pleased with himself, and she closed the door behind her. "Ugh," She groaned. "Thank Celestia he's gone." She turned her head up to the clouds, looking for a pony with a rainbow mane, and she spotted him soaring through the clouds. Rainbow Dash was probably napping elsewhere. "Hey Blitz," She called. When he didn't seem to hear her, she yelled again, "Blitz!"

He turned his head and spotted her. He pulled on his wings and landed on the ground. "Hey Twi," He greeted. "What's up? Besides me."

She chuckled and said, "I was looking for you." She frowned when she thought of why she was looking for him. "I feel kind of bad though."

He raised a lightning-bolt-shaped eyebrow. "Why?"

She sat on the ground, and he laid down next to her. "Well, every time we talk, it ends up being just me ranting about Dusk Shine."

"It's okay." He said. "I know how Dusk can be, trust me. And besides Twilight, if it makes you feel better, you should rant."

She smiled. "Thanks Blitz, really."

He smiled. "So what's up?"

She groaned, lying down on her stomach. "In that letter that had the invites to the Gala, there was another letter to Dusk Shine about him meeting Celestia's brother, Solaris. If Solaris wants to take Dusk Shine on as a student, he'll never leave Ponyville!" She sighed. "And I'll be back in his shadow…where I always was." She rested her chin on her hooves, and Blitz patted her back.

"I'm sorry Twilight. But look at it this way-" Twilight looked up and met his eyes. "Twilight, you're the Element of Magic-the trickiest and most rare Element of Harmony there is! Dusk Shine will _never_ have that, and nobody, not even Celestia can take that away from you."

That was true. Twilight felt better at that realization; she had something that Dusk Shine could never have, no matter how hard he studied, or who he was learning under, or how could good he got at magic. None of it would matter, because she had the Element of Magic. Not him. She was the one who battled Nightmare Moon and brought back Princess Luna, and no spell would change that. The weight on her chest lightened considerably when she remembered all of her accomplishments. She smiled. "Thanks Blitz. Really. Anytime you wanna talk about your problems, I'll be here to listen, I swear."

He smiled back. "Hey, Twilight, you want to…you know, go to the Gala with me…as my date?" She thought about this for a moment. Dusk Shine certainly wouldn't like it. No, wait-she had to get Dusk Shine out of her head. No, did she actually want to go on another date with Blitz because she liked him? Or was it because she just wanted to cause her brother grief?

No. She wanted to go because she very much enjoyed Blitz's company. "I would love to." She said.

"Great." He said.

…

Fluttershy was tending to her chickens when Applebuck called her name. "Oh, hello Applebuck. What can I do for you?"

_Okay, Applebuck_, he thought to himself. _You can do this_. Fluttershy's bravery and kindness and skill with animals had largely impressed him…and moved him. Fluttershy, having the Element of Kindness, was the sweetest pony he had ever met. She always tried her best, no matter how soft-spoken she was. There was a gentle air around her, and Applebuck knew-from Elusive-that there was competition. He knew if he wanted her, he would have to go and get her. "Well Miss Fluttershy, I was wondering if you would mind goin' to the Gala with me."

All the color immediately rushed to her face, flushing her cheeks. She suddenly felt very hot. Despite her appearance and personality, Fluttershy was not experienced in relationships. Everypony assumed she, being the shy pony that she was, would say no to any date so nopony had ever asked. Ever. "W-Well, I-I…well, you see, I've never…"

He chuckled a bit in response. "Miss Fluttershy, now you take your time. You don't have to answer me right away."

"I don't?"

"No, no. You take your sweet time. The Gala's not until the end of the week. How about you give your answer the day before?"

She smiled. "T-That would be okay."

He tipped his hat and bid her goodbye. When she was sure he was out of earshot, she rushed inside her home and squealed in excitement into one of the couch pillows.

Butterscotch was completely unaware of it all, and had been away-far from earshot-tending to the squirrels. He knew nothing of two of his best friends having romantic interest in his sister.

"I just don't know why Fluttershy, Fluttershy of all people-why did you have to pick one of my best friends?" Rarity asked, standing in her shop with Elusive, finishing up everyone's suits and dresses for the Gala. "You could've fallen for almost anypony else-why Fluttershy?"

Elusive gave a sigh. "Because Fluttershy is one of the most beautiful ponies I've ever seen! She rivals even you, Rarity. And she's so sweet…she's precious, the way she always whispers and keeps quiet, it's just adorable!" He gushed, stitching a pocket to Dusk Shine's vest. "I just have to have her!" Only then, did he remember Applebuck. Yes, Elusive did not like competition…ever. He muttered to himself. He would finish his part of their work, and then, he would go ask Fluttershy if she would be his date for the Gala. If she said no, then…she simply wasn't interested.

Rarity glared at her brother, thinking mean things about Fluttershy, but she knew she shouldn't feel that way. It wasn't Fluttershy's fault; and besides, she was the Element of Generosity. She was supposed to be the most generous pony in all of Equestria. But she simply didn't want to share Elusive...she never had to…she started to say awful things about herself.

In a few minutes, Elusive had finished up the last bit of Blitz's suit. He smiled to himself, putting away fabric, scissors, and needles in different drawers and baskets. "Well, I'm off!" He said. Rarity only gloomily nodded, still thinking bad thoughts about herself and Fluttershy and Elusive was too wrapped up in his love for Fluttershy and his quest to make her his to notice anything else.

Elusive headed up the road and spotted a giddy Fluttershy chatting with her rabbit, Angel. "Miss Fluttershy," Elusive called.

Thinking it was Applebuck again, Fluttershy raised her head. She saw a white coat and a royal purple mane. She smiled. "Oh, hello Elusive." She said.

"Miss Fluttershy, let us not 'bat around the bush' as they say. I want you to be my date for the Gala."

All the heat came back to her face.

And she had _just_ regained her composure too!

However, it didn't seem like Elusive was aware that Applebuck had already asked her. She had to tell him. "Well, you see Elusive, Applebuck already asked me to the Gala."

Elusive felt a sensation in his chest for the first time in his life. It was horrible, painful, stinging, and though he knew it was emotional, it felt almost like a physical presence. It was heartbreak. He got the image of Applebuck, grinning evilly and stepping on his heart that was broken into pieces like glass and giving a jolly laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. "And…what did you say?" Elusive asked.

"I told him I'd give him my answer the day before the Gala."

With those words, Elusive imagined himself kicking Applebuck right off his broken heart and then see his heart suddenly reassemble itself. He grinned. "So, will you think my question over? And I promise, I won't have any hard feelings towards you or Applebuck, no matter who you choose."

Fluttershy smiled. "Okay, I'll think it over."

He smiled. "That's all I wanted. Well, I must get back to Rarity. I'll see you later, my dear." She waved to him as he trotted off, happy that he at least had a chance.

However, Elusive was not going back to Rarity's shop. No, he was going to discuss the whole "Fluttershy ordeal" with Applebuck and get it all sorted out. He crossed over to Apple Acres, and spotted Applebuck working with his siblings, Big Mac and Applejack. "Applebuck," He called and the other colt turned his head.

"Well, hey there Elusive, what can I do for ya?" Applebuck asked.

"Applebuck, I spoke to Fluttershy." Elusive began. "I asked her if she wanted to be my date for the Gala." Applebuck stared for a moment and was about to speak before Elusive cut him off. "Let me finish. She told me you had already asked her, and she said she was going to give you her answer the day before the Gala. Today is Maneday and the Gala is this Fillyday. That means she'll pick between us this Horseday." Applebuck nodded. "I told her I would have no hard feelings at all if she picked you…and I meant it. I promise, no matter what happens, I want us to still be friends."

Applebuck smiled. "My thoughts exactly. No matter who she picks, we'll still be pals."

Elusive nodded and returned the smile. "Let us shake on it." They shook hooves, and the promise was sealed.

**Yes, now the next chapter is the Gala! And we'll see who Fluttershy picks. And just like in the cartoon, the Gala is going to be a disaster! So let's have fun with that.**

**Just so you know, this story will be Rarity/Blueblood too. Why? BECAUSE I LOVE THEM. I DON'T KNOW WHY. AND ALSO DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SHOUTING.**

**Goodbye then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten-the Gala! We get to see who Fluttershy picks, and the outcome of the Gala! Again, this will be Rarity/Blueblood. Because I adore them. I really don't know why, because he's a pompous douchebag. **

**Chapter 10: At the Gala!**

Before they knew it, the week was up, and the day before the Gala had arrived. Elusive and Applebuck, keeping their agreement to always stay friends in mind, made their way over to Fluttershy's to get her answer as to who she was going to the Gala with. Elusive knocked on her door, and Fluttershy answered it quickly.

"Good morning, Miss Fluttershy." Elusive gave a slight bow.

Applebuck tipped his hat. "Mornin', Miss."

Fluttershy smiled. "Good morning, boys." She sighed. "Well, I have my answer." The two colts leaned in, blocking out everything else as best as they could. "And…I can't go with either of you."

"What?" Elusive and Applebuck shouted in unison. What did she mean, she couldn't go with either of them?

"I'm sorry," She said. "But Butterscotch and I are going to look at the animals. It's such a special event, and the animals are so exotic! They're so rare, and it's the first time I'll ever be able to see them. And…I'd rather spend that time with family." Said family came up from behind her, Butterscotch as bashful and quiet as usual. He waved to his friends and said a whispered good morning.

"Oh…well, alright." Applebuck said, defeated and disappointed. "Maybe next time."

"Yes, yes, perhaps next time." Elusive agreed.

"Well, we'd better get going. It's a long trip to Canterlot, and we need to get ready and leave as soon as possible." The other three ponies nodded and went off to Rarity's boutique for their outfits. They had to do their makeup and hair and Rarity and Elusive would be there to help every step of the way. She picked up four mice from the ground.

"What are the mice for?" Butterscotch asked.

"Twilight asked me to bring them for something." She answered, as the four of them began to walk to Rarity's shop.

Butterscotch and Fluttershy were behind in the group and Elusive and Applebuck were a few hoovesteps in front of them. Applebuck sighed. "Well, I guess neither of us is better than only one of us."

Elusive nodded, feeling defeated. "Yes, I suppose so as well." He sighed, very disappointed.

Rainbow Dash and Blitz flew over to where they were supposed to be meet Twilight and the others, a few yards away from Rarity's shop. Pinkie Pie and Berry were bouncing up and down on a trampoline while Twilight had her eyes narrowed and fixated on the pages of a large brown book she had on the ground.

"Ah!" Pinkie squealed. "I! Can't! Believe! The! Grand! Galloping! Gala! Is!"

"Tonight!" Berry shrieked.

"Pinkie, Berry," Twilight said, wincing with her ears pressed to her skull. "Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate!" Dusk Shine was lying under the shade of the tree, watching his little sister go over the spell they needed for tonight.

Rarity exited her shop and spotted the two pink ponies getting some exercise on the trampoline. "Pinkie Pie, Berry Bubble, stop that right now." She held her hooves onto the side of the trampoline. "It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refuse on your dress and suit when you're both all sweaty."

Pinkie and Berry gave Rarity a brief look like she had ruined their fun but obliged and jumped off the trampoline and stood next to Spike and Barbara, who were a few feet away from Twilight.

"Whatcha doin' there, Twilight?" Blitz asked, peering at the pages of her book.

She smiled. "I've been working on this spell for the Gala."

"Oh, where are the others?" Rarity asked, looking around, as only half of them were present. "It's getting late."

"Hold your horses girls, we're here." Applejack responded, with Elusive, Fluttershy, Butterscotch, and Applebuck with her.

Twilight snapped her book shut and grinned. "Perfect, I'm ready."

"For what?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

"Alright Spike," Twilight smiled. Spike placed an apple on the ground.

"An apple!" Pinkie smiled.

"Are we having pie?" Berry asked.

"Shh," Barbara said, a finger to her lips. "Watch!" She had been there to witness Twilight practicing the spell and memorizing it.

Twilight aimed her horn at the apple, and her horn and the red fruit glowed purple. The apple contorted and was distorted. Purple tendrils swirled around it, and in a puff of smoke, a red carriage in the shape of an apple appeared. It had swirled designs, was a bright red, and the stem was curled with a yellow flag on it. The seat resembled an apple slice, and the window on the brown door was shaped like a heart.

"I love it." Applebuck said, approvingly.

"Big enough for all of us." Rainbow Dash observed.

"Nice work, Twilight." Blitz said, giving the female pony a hoof-bump. Dusk Shine felt a strong sense of pride in his sister. She had certainly come a long way.

Twilight beamed. "Thanks. But that's just the start." Twilight turned to her philly friend with the long pink mane. "Fluttershy, did you bring your friends?"

The four mice from earlier peaked their heads out from Fluttershy's pink mane. "Yes." She smiled, looking up at them. She lowered her head, letting them onto the ground.

Twilight nodded. "You have my word." The four mice gave little squeaks as Twilight readied her magic again. In another ray of purple sparkles, the mice turned into what resembled horses, with long legs, about three times the size of Twilight, only with…mice features, including mice noses and whiskers. The others were…less impressed, but Twilight smiled. "Neat, huh?" No one seemed to be aware of Rarity's cat coming out from the bush. "And don't worry-they'll be mice again at midnight."

They only noticed Opal pouncing on the horse/mice creatures when it was too late.

"No, Opal!" Rarity shouted.

She let out a sharp meow and dug her claws into one of the horse/mice things. The one she attacked kicked her off and all four of them took off down the hill, too fast for any of them to catch. "Wait!" Twilight yelled. "Come back!" She sighed and turned to her friends. "Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage! How are we going to get to the Gala?"

"Uh, Twilight?" Blitz called. He and Applebuck, the two most athletic ponies, had hooked themselves up to the carriage and were ready for the trip.

"Oh." Blush immediately went to Twilight's face. Obviously embarrassed, she said, "Right."

In a few minutes, the colts and phillies were separated in different rooms, the phillies doing their manes and makeup and the boys were getting dressed. Rarity did Twilight's mane and adding a few products into it to give some body and curls. "Oh Twilight, that's wonderful!" Rarity gushed, pinning back Twilight's loose strands with bobby pins. "Your first date! Your first date! Oh, I'm sure it's going to go well. Blitz seems like such a gentleman."

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash, who had wrapped her mane in a towel to dry it. "Rainbow, are you sure you're okay with me…you know, dating your brother?"

Rainbow Dash smiled. "At first, I wasn't sure. But now, I want you to date my brother." Twilight gave a shy smile in return. "Twilight, you're one of the few girls that I know that's good enough for my brother." She patted the purple unicorn on the shoulder.

Twilight was glad at least _somepony_ approved.

Fluttershy, Twilight, and Applejack were under Rarity's hairdryers, while Pinkie played with one and was sent flying. Rarity rinsed off her face mask and tossed the cucumbers that had previously been on her eyes into the garbage.

In the room down the hall, Elusive was helping the others to dress. Barbara banged on the door. "Come on, you guys! Let me in!"

Blitz heard her voice and got up from his seat. "Sure thing, Barb."

Elusive immediately rushed and blocked the door with his body. "Heavens, no! We're getting dressed!"

"Dressed?" Applebuck questioned. "Beg your pardon Elusive, but we don't normally wear clothes."

Elusive groaned and complied, opening the door and letting an annoyed-looking Barb in. "Terribly sorry, Barbara, but some of us do have standards."

Back in the room with the girls, Rarity had also let Spike in while Twilight was under a dryer. "I still can't believe we're going to be in Canterlot tonight! Our hometown Twilight! And the best part is we all get to hang together all night long!"

Rainbow had seated herself on a chair with two fluffy pillows. "I don't know, Spike." She had her own plans for the evening.

Rarity placed one of her false eyelashes on, and blinked to make sure it was in the correct position. She already had her eyeshadow on. "We'll just have to see."

Applejack also had her mane up wrapped in a towel and she was spit-shining Fluttershy's hove. "We're gonna be a might busy."

Pinkie had finished drying her mane. "Busy having _fun_!" Her mane was straight for just a moment, before it puffed up into its usual style.

Twilight had gotten out from under her dryer and was applying blush to her cheeks. "Don't worry Spike; we'll all get to spend some time together."

"Great!" Spike smiled.

About an hour later, it had gotten dark; Luna had turned the sky a purple-color, dotted with white stars and the full moon hang high in the sky. Blitz and Applebuck were hooked up to the carriage, and Spike had the reins in his hands and Barbara sat next to him. The girls and the rest of the colts were in the carriage, happily chatting away. "I planned out my insiders tour of Canterlot. I gotta show Rarity the crown jewels, and Applejack the Princess' Golden Apple tree, and Pinkie, we gotta go to my favorite doughnut shop." They couldn't hear a word he was saying over their own happy chatter, and Blitz and Applebuck shook their hoods with smiles on their faces.

"So, Twilight's your date, huh?" Spike asked.

Blitz nodded. "Yep. It's our second date."

Applebuck smiled. "It's nice to see you being a serious about a girl."

Blitz grinned. "Serious about her the moment I saw her."

Spike narrowed her eyes. "You better be serious about her! Twilight's the one who hatched me! If you do anything to hurt her feelings, I'll…"

Blitz cut him off. "I'm not gonna hurt her! Celestia, you're as bad as Dusk Shine." He rolled his eyes. Spike glared at him in response, while Barbara just giggled.

Finally after a long walk, a very long walk, they were at the castle. Twilight was glad to be back home, and she wondered if her parents and older sister would be attending. She hoped so; she missed her sister very much. They pulled up to the castle, and Blitz and Applebuck dismounted from the carriage.

Spike hopped down from her seat, opened the door, and bowed for the colts and phillies. They descended and Blitz and Applebuck couldn't help but stare. Elusive had been staring all evening at Fluttershy. They were all beauties to behold.

Rarity had actual glass slippers, a pinkish-purple intricate and complicated dress with gold designs. She had a cloak tied around her neck and purple earrings. Her mane and tail were tied back, and a gold crown was placed upon her head.

Applejack's dress was green and brown, with what looked like a saddle. She had cowpony boots, and a triangle-shaped collar with a red apple on it. Her tail and part of her mane were braided, and her bangs were swept to the side of her face. She had her hat, like always.

Rainbow's dress was inspired by Athens, with two golden feathers on her head and her mane tied back in a large and low ponytail. She had golden sandals, and a rainbow skirt fitted over her wings so she could fly with ease. The end of the rainbow had a cloud design.

Pinkie Pie's outfit was large and pink, with designs of lollipops and candy corn. She had blue and pink shoes, and a shirt with blue and whites stripes and a large pink bowtie. She had a white and blue with another pink bow on it.

But what a beauty Fluttershy proved to be! Rarity had insisted on pulling her mane back so it didn't hide her face. It had blue and light blue little flowers in it, and her dress was butterfly-inspired. She had a butterfly clip on her ear, and her outfit was tied on her neck by one. Her dress was green with blue and yellow flowers. Rarity had also applied false eyelashes, making her green eyes pop against her coat. Elusive and Applebuck stood and stared. She was a sight to behold.

Blitz was looking at his date for the evening. Her dress was cut so it completely covered her flank, and had a very high collar. It had a dark blue color, with lighter blue and white stars on the edges and on the part that covered her torso. Her shoes were light blue and also had star details. She had star earrings, and she just looked so lovely. It fit her perfectly; smart, not too bold, not too quiet, and it was sophisticated and almost classic. The color of her dress made her eyes and mane stand out more than usual, and she was stunning. Blitz smiled to himself and walked over to her, offering his arm. "M'lady?" He asked. Twilight smiled, and gratefully took it. "Twilight, you look wonderful."

She giggled. "And you look very handsome in your suit." Rainbow Blitz had on a blue suit with puffy sleeves and it showed off his cutie mark.

He grinned. "Thanks."

Spike, dressed in a black and white tuxedo with a red bowtie, was lighten up like the fireworks display above the palace. "Yeah, this is gonna be the best night ever! And you know why? 'Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala together-" However, in a heartbeat, everypony was gone. He had spun around and landed on his rear-end. He was left alone with Barb, who was in a little pink dress. They both stared in shock, as everypony seemed to have vanished into thin air. "Or…not." He muttered.

Blitz and Twilight had headed for the staircase with Dusk Shine with them, where the Princess was greeting the guests. Twilight smiled. "Blitz, have you met the Princess before?"

Blitz shook his head. "No, I've met her brothers before, Solaris and Artemis."

Dusk Shine grinned. "I'm going to ask the Princess where I can find Solaris. He'll probably want to see me right away." Twilight nodded, not feeling anymore dread about what Solaris wanted with her brother after being comforted by Blitz.

The trio walked up to the Princess. "Princess Celestia," Twilight greeted.

"Twilight Sparkle," The Princess grinned. "It is so lovely to see my star student. And I see you brought some friends."

Twilight nodded. "Princess, this is my date for the evening, Rainbow Blitz, and my brother, Dusk Shine."

The Princess smiled mischievously. "Yes, yes, Solaris has told me all about them. It's nice to know you're not spending too much time in the books. Dusk Shine, Solaris told me to tell you to meet him in the library to discuss matters."

Dusk Shine nodded gratefully and bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness. And it's been a pleasure."

Celestia bowed back. "To you, as well." Dusk Shine took off towards the library, going up the staircase and following the signs that were on the walls for the ponies that were new visitors to the castle.

He found the library shortly.

Twilight was barely able to contain her excitement. She had been dreaming about this for so long! And now it was finally coming true! "We have so much to talk about! We've got a lot to catch up on."

"Well then," Celestia began. "I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together."

Twilight turned her date. "Is that okay with you, Blitz?"

Blitz nodded. "Of course, whatever you wanna do, Twilight."

Celestia tapped Twilight on the shoulder. "You've bagged a good one, Twilight." Her prized student t only flushed in response.

Meanwhile, Rarity had entered the hall, and she looked around for her prince. She gasped when she spotted him heading out towards the gardens. He had a white coat, a long, straight, silky-looking blonde mane, and he was a unicorn. His tail curled just slightly at the end. His eyes were an icy blue, and he looked shy and kind with his gentle smile that seemed to be at her. He had on a black collar with a blue bowtie.

Rarity gave a tiny, almost inaudible shriek. "Hurry Rarity!" She whispered to herself. Then she slowed her pace. "Oh, but not too fast." She didn't want to get all sweaty-or seem desperate. "But I don't want to lose him. Wait! No, play it cool." Her pace kept getting slower and then faster; luckily, nobody seemed to notice. "Oh, but I can't lose him!" She spotted over by an arch. "He's everything I imagined!" She thought she saw him smile at her with a rose in-between his teeth and him wiggling his eyebrow at her. "Oh, even better than I imagined."

On the other side of the garden there was Butterscotch and Fluttershy, checking out the birds and other wildlife. Fluttershy heard a bird chirping. "Oh, I think she's calling to us! Oh, it's exactly what I wished for!" She sang back, and got a "reply". Fluttershy and Butterscotch giggled.

Meanwhile, Applebuck and Applejack were opening up their apple stand. Applejack pushed the cart along, and gave it a kick, and it popped open. It was filled to the brim with apple treats, including candy apples and even apples cut to be shaped like actual fries. Soarin, a Wonderbolt, walked up to her stand. "Howdy partner!" Applebuck greeted. "You hungry?"

Soarin nodded. "As a horse!"

"Well, what are you hungry for?" Applejack asked. "We got caramel apples, apple pie, apple fritters, apple fries."

"I'll take that big apple pie!" Soarin grinned, pointing to the large pie on the small shelf. He dropped a few bits into her bucket, and took the apple pie in his mouth.

"Well, thank you kindly, sir." Applejack smiled. When he was gone, Applejack and Applebuck gave cheer. "Yee-ha! In the first minute, we made our first sale! Just like I expected!" They grinned to themselves, thinking of all the money they were going to make for their farm.

Over by the VIP (Very Important Pony) section, the Wonderbolts had gathered around after just finishing their show. Spitfire had joined Soarin, who still had the apple pie in his mouth. "Always hungry after a show, eh Soarin?"

In a stupid move, he opened his jaw and let out a "yeah", and Rainbow Dash saw an opportunity to make herself stand out to the Wonderbolts. As Soarin dramatically shouted out, "My pie!" Rainbow Dash dove forward and caught it between her hooves, just before it splattered on the ground. Soarin smiled. "You saved it. Thanks."

"Hey, no prob." Rainbow Dash said as Soarin took his pie from her.

"Hey, I know you," Spitfire smiled. "You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won the Best Flyer competition."

"Hey yeah!" Rainbow Dash wanted Blitz to be around for this, but he was most likely with Twilight at the moment. "The name's Rainbow Dash."

"Well, Rainbow Dash, it looks like your skills saved us again. Well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie." Said Pegasus was happily chowing down on his desert, and gave a "mhmm" through a mouthful of apple. More Wonderbolts had appeared and Rainbow Dash's heart nearly stopped when Spitfire asked, "Wanna come hang out with us?"

"Sure, why not?" Rainbow answered, acting more collected than she really felt. She skipped-_skipped_-after them in the VIP section. She stopped. "I'm hanging. With. The Wonderbolts!" She gave a tiny squeal. The Wonderbolts brought out the more…excited part of Rainbow Dash.

Elusive was unhappy. He thought he wouldn't be so, being in Canterlot with many high class ponies, and being at the Gala, with all of the sophistication and glamour that Canterlot had to offer. But he wasn't happy. No, he was miserable. And he knew why. He was at the Gala, yes, but not with Fluttershy. Fluttershy was with her brother, enjoying the animals and flowers in the garden. He sighed. He missed her. He missed her beauty, her kindness, and he missed that gentle look in her eyes. He wanted her to be by his side. He wanted to dance the evening away with her, having her hove in his, and keeping her close enough where he could smell her perfume. He gave another depressing sigh. Heartache hurt so bad…

"Excuse me," That voice belong to a mare. Elusive looked up and saw a blonde pony with a white coat and shining blue eyes standing in front of him. "You look troubled." She said. "Is everything alright?"

Elusive sighed. "I am as alright as I can be." He said. "Please, don't worry about me. Go and enjoy your evening."

The mare shook her head. "No, it's alright. My brother ran off somewhere, and I can't find him anywhere."

"Who is your brother?" Elusive asked.

"Prince Blueblood. I am his sister, Prince Bluebell."

Elusive nodded. He remembered Rarity talking about Prince Blueblood and how he was her "prince charming" and all, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Miss Bluebell that. "Good evening, your highness. I am Elusive."

Back in the garden, Rarity was admiring a fine red rose when her prince came up to her. "Well hello," He began. "I am Prince Blueblood."

_I threw a wish in the well._

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell._

_I looked at you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way._

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss._

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way._

_Your stare was holding,_

_Ripped jeans,_

_Skin was showing,_

_Hot night,_

_Wind was blowing._

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe?_

_It's hard to look right at you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe?_

_Hey I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe?_

_And all the other boys_

_Try to chase me_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe?_

Rarity flushed. Her prince had introduced himself to her! "I am…Rarity." She smiled. She gazed at the red flower again. "Oh my, what a lovely rose."

"You mean this rose?" He plucked it from the bush, and she glowed when he held it in front of her face…but that glow was gone when he snipped its leaves and thorns, and attached it to his collar. "Thank you. It goes with my eyes."

Rarity winced. This was not a good sign.

She should've just walked away. Just like when Twilight foolishly let her brother into the door of her library, Rarity should've just gotten out of there as quick as she could. But no, she stayed. She stayed and decided to wait for his "gentlemanly" side to come out. And she would cause so much trouble for herself down the road…

When Rarity met Prince Blueblood, it would be the beginning of an emotional rollercoaster for her.

Back in the garden, Fluttershy and Butterscotch were in the garden, following the whistles and trying to find their already-beloved bird. "Right around this corner!" Fluttershy yelled. They crossed the bend, but did not find a bird. They found an old farmer pony, who had a rake and was whistling.

"That was you?" Butterscotch asked.

"Yep," The farmer pony responded. "I love whistling while I work." He whistled away, raking the leaves and putting them into piles.

"Hey Butterscotch, are you hungry?" Fluttershy.

Butterscotch shook his head. "Not really, why? Are you?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna go grab a bite and then be back soon, okay?"

Butterscotch nodded. "Okay. I'll be here when you do." He smiled. She smiled back, and she headed off towards the main hall with all of the food.

If only Fluttershy hadn't left her brother alone.

Rainbow Dash wasn't having that much either. She had been completely cut off from the Wonderbolts, and had to push her way past ponies to even get near them. However, they couldn't hear her attempts for conversation over the loud chatter of the other ponies, and she wasn't sure if even performing a sonic rainboom could even get their attention. She sighed, letting her head down.

Twilight was disappointed, to say the least. More and more ponies kept showing up, and she couldn't get a word in edge wise with the Princess. "I'm sorry you're having a lousy time." She whispered to Blitz.

He shook his head. "Hey, I wanted to spend the evening with you, and that's what I'm getting." Twilight smiled, feeling better hearing those words. "But do you think you could tear yourself away from the Princess and share a dance with me?"

Twilight nodded. "I would like that."

"Your highness, would you mind if I borrowed your prized student for a dance?" Blitz asked.

Celestia shook her head. "Not at all. You watch your footing. She is my prized student." Celestia chuckled.

And this would be the start of when everything would blow up in their faces.

Blitz took Twilight into the dancing hall, where they saw Pinkie and Berry…making total fools of themselves! They were hopping, shouting, and cheering at the top of their lungs! They winced when they saw the appalled and almost horrified expressions of the other ponies. Pinkie even chipped off a portion of the ice sculpture, and disrupted the band! One of the strings on Octavia's violin snapped! "Oh no," Twilight whispered.

"Oh, shit, Berry," Blitz muttered, a nearby pony with a high style of mane looking disgusted with his language.

"Young lady!" One older mare snapped. "You are behaving completely inappropriately!"

"Sir, you should know better than that!" Her supposed-husband joined in.

"That's what I was afraid of." Twilight took one step back.

"We gotta stop 'em before they-" Before Blitz could finish, they heard Rarity's shouting from the other end of the hall. She was with Prince Blueblood-Twilight recognize him from old family photos the Princess had once shown her-and she was not a happy pony. Elusive stood with Bluebell, astounded with his sister's behavior.

Back outside at their stand, Applejack and Applebuck felt defeated. They hadn't sold anything besides that one apple pie and that one apple fritter to Rarity and the Prince, and Blueblood hadn't even liked it! They…really just wanted to go home. Applebuck sighed. "Come on sis, let's pack up." Applejack nodded, and began closing up the stand. They returned it to the carriage and decided to go check on the others in the main hall. Applebuck hoped he could get a dance with Fluttershy before the night was over. However, they were stunned by what they saw.

"Elusive, I must say, I very much enjoy your company." Bluebell smiled.

Elusive smiled back. "Thank you, Princess Bluebell."

"Please, just call me Bluebell." She giggled. "All of my friends do."

Elusive chuckled. "Yes, my sister Rarity mentioned that to me."

"Oh, Rarity is your sister? I thought you looked familiar. She designed the gown I'm wearing." The delicate-looking, lacy light blue dress with the design of silver bells was obviously Rarity's work. He was so proud of his sister-she designed for royalty!

"Yes, she's actually pursuing your brother."

Bluebell's eyes turned wide. She looked panicked. Before he could ask what was wrong, she said, "I certainly hope not! My brother is a pompous fool who doesn't know how to treat a lady right! And I know Rarity won't take that from him! If she tells him off in front of all these people…" It might damage her career! The people in Canterlot were so important-if Rarity looked like a raging freak, no one would buy from her!

"We have to find her and get her away from him." Elusive said.

But it was too late.

Somepony had tripped and fallen over Rainbow Dash during one of her attempts to get the Wonderbolts attention, and he had fallen directly onto the table. The large cake with several layers went flying across the room. Blueblood panicked and pulled Rarity in front of him. Her gown was ruined as the desert seeped into the fabric and into her coat.

Fluttershy was about to go find her brother when she saw Rarity get covered in cake. She hadn't seen how that came to be, but it was obviously Blueblood's fault.

Rarity's face was red with rage, and Blueblood was backing up away from her in fear. Elusive thought to himself that he should be afraid. He glared at Blueblood. How dare he treat his sister like that! He was about to go over there and tell him how a gentleman should act, but Rarity beat him to it. She backed him up against the door. "You sir are the most un-charming prince I have ever _met_! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain!" She shouted. Elusive smirked, while Blueblood's sister Bluebell stood in agreement.

"Ew!" Blueblood yelled in disgust. "Stay back! I just had myself groomed!"

"Afraid to get dirty?" Oh, that was exactly what Elusive had been afraid of. She shook the cake from her clothes and coat and splattered it all over the self-centered prince. Said prince stumbled backwards, knocking over a golden statue of Celestia, which was about to fall and crush several ponies.

"This is my chance!" Rainbow Dash grinned. She sped past the Wonderbolts, and caught the statue on her back. Everypony turned and stared at her in total shock. "Yes." She muttered pleased. But the statue was too heavy for her. "Whoa, whoa," She muttered, as she fell to the side. The statue rammed into a column, and like a row of dominoes, the rest fell to the ground with it and all of the tops broke clean off. When all the pillars were nothing but piles of rubble and chunks of stone, the golden statue broke in half.

Twilight looked around. All of their friends and family members except Spike and Barbara-whom she had not seen all night-were all together in the room. Except for Butterscotch. Fluttershy looked around for him, but she was thankful he had been spared from his chaos. Celestia, now done with the greeting as all of the ponies on the guest list had arrived, had come to join the party. She saw the mess that had befallen her ballroom. Twilight was the only one that didn't have a torn dress and a mattered mane. Twilight sighed. "Well, it can't get any worse."

And she jinxed it. There seemed to be an earthquake, but perhaps they all would've preferred that over the stampede of exotic animals that came bursting through the tall golden doors that led to the garden.

A disheveled, exhausted-looking Butterscotch was there. His mane was in knots, and his suit was torn. "You're…_GOING TO LOVE ME_!" Butterscotch roared, frightening the animals even more.

"Butterscotch?" Fluttershy yelled in bewilderment, as her brother never acted like that. Blitz and the other colts stared as well. He was a sight to behold…in fact, the entire room was a sight to behold.

The animals chased the rest of the ponies around the room. There were squawks and chirps and angry noises from a variety of animals. "Oh, um…" Twilight simply couldn't come up with an explanation for this.

"Run." Celestia whispered. Twilight and Blitz whistled, getting everyponys' attention, and Twilight gestured for them to follow her and Blitz. They all took off, Elusive having lost Bluebell in the chaos. They slipped out, completely unnoticed especially by the mare that had a small bird stuck in her mane and was shrieking for somepony to get it out.

They rushed down the staircase, Rarity dropping one of her glass slippers. Pinkie Pie stopped and noticed it. "Oh, Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you!"

Horrified by the thought, Rarity took two steps up at a time, and crushed it with her bare hoof. "Let's go!" She shouted. Pinkie hesitated, feeling bad for Rarity's prince for some reason, and Rarity grabbed her by the collar.

At Spike's favorite doughnut shop, Spike was sitting with Barbara and they had been chatting all night with each other, not really having too much reason to go the Gala. "Hey, Pony Joe," Spike said, lightly slamming his glass of hot chocolate onto the counter. The remains of doughnuts were on the counter. "Another doughnut."

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Joe asked.

"Another doughnut!" Spike snapped. "Extra sprinkles!"

The door's bell rang, signaling a customer, and Joe was surprised by who it was. He smiled. "Dusk Shine and Twilight Sparkle. Long time no see!" Spike and Barbara turned around, seeing all twelve standing there, all with ruined suits, dresses, manes, and tails. Whatever happened, it caused a lot of bruises.

"Hey, how was the Gala?" Spike asked, as if oblivious to how they looked. Maybe he thought they partied too hard. "How was your best night ever?"

In a few minutes, they were seated around the largest table in the shop, Fluttershy in-between Applebuck and Elusive, Rarity sitting next to her brother, Butterscotch next to Applejack who was next to her brother, Twilight was in-between Dusk Shine and Blitz, and Rainbow Dash was next to Blitz. At the end, Pinkie and Berry sat next to each other. They had explained the entire night, and what a failure and disappointed-not to mention humiliation for most of them-it had been.

"Wow," Barbara said, sitting next to Spike on the end opposite to Pinkie and Berry.

Spike nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like the worst night ever!"

"It was!" They all said in unison, plates of doughnuts and mugs of hot chocolate on their table. They all joined in a laugh, because if anything-at least they all made it out mostly unharmed. Once the laughter had died down, Twilight pointed something out that had been sitting in the back of all their minds since they fled the palace in the carriage as fast as Blitz and Applebuck's legs could carry them-and no matter how fast they really were, it never seemed to be fast enough. "I just hope Princess Celestia isn't too upset with us about running the Gala." Winces, frowns, and rubbings of the back of the head and neck were all around.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" A familiar voice called, getting their attention. Especially Joe, who had not been expecting to see the Princess in his shop.

"Princess Celestia!" They all said together.

"Pardon me, Princess," Twilight began. "But tonight was just…awful."

"Awful" truly seemed to be an understatement.

"Oh Twilight," The Princess laughed. "The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful!"

"Is it?" The purple unicorn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Celestia nodded. "That's why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could…liven things up a bit." A bit? Blitz asked himself, remembering the destruction they had caused. "And while the evening may not have gone how you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that-in the end-it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends."

"And family." Fluttershy smiled, beaming at her brother. "I didn't know you could be so…assertive." She grinned. Butterscotch was embarrassed. Rarity was too, and the same could be said for Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Berry as well. None of them knew how long it was going to be before they could show their faces in Canterlot again.

"You're right, Princess," Twilight smiled. "Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great."

"No matter what happens," Blitz agreed.

"We'll always have each other." Dusk Shine smiled, patted Blitz on the shoulder.

"Amen!" They all called, toasting their mugs.

"We should've spent the Gala hanging out with friends," Rainbow Dash said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Talking," Berry agreed.

"Laughing!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do all along?" Spike asked, giving them his "I was right" pose.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, Spike. You were right."

"As always," Barbara smiled, poking Spike on the spike on his head.

"As horrible was our night was," Applejack began.

"And it was horrible," Applebuck nodded.

"Being together has made it all better." Rarity and Elusive said together. Sitting next to Fluttershy was certainly helping that bad feeling Elusive had in his chest.

"In fact," Butterscotch said.

"It's made it the best night ever!" They all said together.

This started another round of laughs and giggles, and since it was well-past midnight, the apple turned back into a carriage and so they spent the night drinking hot chocolate, eating doughnuts and telling stories-and of course ranting about how terrible the night had been. Rarity just kept going on and on about how horrid her "prince dreaming" had turned out to be. When they were all beyond exhausted, the Princess let them stay in the castle with her for the night, as it would just be a bad idea to try and get back to Ponyville in the dark. Besides, they were all just too tired.

Twilight had folded up what was left of her dress, and decided she would ask Rarity to mend it when they got him. Her room was small; there was a large purple-curtained window that was letting in plenty of moonlight and kept the room glowing. She was about to go to bed when there was a knock at her door. She opened it, and it was Blitz. She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." He greeted. She brought him, and she closed the door. "You know, you still owe me that dance." He said.

She smiled and nodded. "Indeed, I do."

They stepped over to the window, and held each other's hooves, and he held onto her, keeping her close enough to smell the berry perfume she had applied earlier that night.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell-_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell._

_She had fire in her soul._

_It was easy to see that the devil himself could be pulled out of me._

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, _

_And we sang,_

_And the voices bang like the angels sang._

They could only dance for a few minutes before Twilight was falling asleep on his shoulder, and he smiled. He gently placed her on the bed, pulling the blanket over her and closing the curtain. He walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

**Holy shit. 16 pages and over 6,000 words long. This is probably one of the longest-if not the longest-things I've ever written. Like ever. Wow. I'm amazed.**

**Well, next chapter marks the return of Discord, and the premiere of his sister, Chaos. And what did Solaris want with Dusk Shine? Well, you'll find out soon! So wait until next time!**

**See you then!**

**~Mimi**


	11. Chapter 11

**So the last chapter was very, very, very long indeed. Now, this is gonna be in two parts, like in the show. It's time to meet Discord and Chaos! And you'll also meet Artemis and Solaris, and you'll discover what Solaris wanted with Dusk Shine. **

**Chapter 11: Listen To Your Heart, Part I**

Dusk Shine sat across from Twilight at the table for breakfast. "So what did Prince Solaris want, Dusk?" Twilight asked, eating a peach of toast. "Does he want to take you on as his student?" They had gotten back last night, having spent one night in the castle and staying until the afternoon

Dusk Shine shook his head. "No. He just said to stay here and be there for you for whatever happens."

Twilight did not like the sound of that. What did Solaris mean, for whatever happens? Did Solaris know something? Dusk Shine's words had suddenly set her on edge. She felt greatly unnerved-like something terrible was going to happen. A shiver ran down her spine. She would have to be on guard.

Up in the sky, Rainbow Dash was dealing with a pesky cloud. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get it to go away. She pulled back on her wings, and propelled herself forward. She rammed into the cloud, and was surprised when it…was sticking to her? "Ew," She shouted, pulling on her arm and stretching the strange pink cloud. "What is this?" It was sticky. Very, very sticky. She gave the cloud a lick. Oh my Celestia. She knew that taste anywhere…almost anypony would. "Cotton candy…?" She questioned. In a moment, half a dozen or so other cotton candy clouds were zooming all around her. Thunder boomed above her head, and she looked up to see a large pink cloud, and she felt a drop of rain. "Wait a second! It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow! You can't just-" Rain began to pour over Rainbow Dash, soaking her in something sticky. She narrowed her eyes, as this was not how she planned her morning to go-and she was already enough of a not-a morning person. "You did." She muttered.

Meanwhile on Apple Acres, Applebuck and Applejack were plucking corn. "Hey! I didn't tell you to go anywhere!" The two siblings looked up to Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz trying to deal with pink clouds bringing some odd type of rain.

"What the hell," Blitz shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Blitz, Dash," Applejack yelled. "What's going on with this rain?" However, upon closer inspection, she noticed it wasn't rain at all. "I mean…chocolate milk…I mean…chocolate milk rain!" She yelled, panicking. Her family's crops needed water, and their main supply of water was from actual rain! What the devil was going on?

"There's crazy weather all over Equestria!" Blitz explained.

"Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a freak storm," Dash continued. "But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville." All the corn in the field started to pop, and turned into popcorn. One stalk got Applejack right in the face.

But Pinkie Pie and Berry Bubble were in total heaven. They happily hopped through the piles of popcorn. "Why would you wanna stop this?" Pinkie lapped up the chocolate milk that fell from the sky.

Applejack poked her head out from one pile of popcorn as Rarity, with an umbrella and raincoat, walked up to her. She was joined by Elusive. "Ahem. We heard about your troubles, Applejack and Applebuck, and we came to see if there's anything we can do…without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from our umbrellas."

They heard a noise, and looked up to see all of the red, yellow, and green apples on the trees change to ginormous size, and become too heavy for the trees. The trees bended at halfway. The squirrels and rabbits were happy too with the large and easy-to-access food.

"Fluttershy," Applejack yelled.

Applebuck did his best to fend off the squirrels without hurting any of them. "Butterscotch,"

"Do something!" They yelled.

Butterscotch and Fluttershy were in the bush of the trees, and Fluttershy was doing her best to get Angel to stop eating the apples. "Now Angel, you really shouldn't-" She stopped in midsentence and almost had a heart attack when all of the rabbits had suddenly grown antelope legs. "No!" She shouted. "It's not possible! I must be seeing things!" The new antelope-legged bunnies ran past them, ignoring everypony else while the squirrels continued to munch on the apples.

A stunned Twilight appeared with a book, and Dusk Shine, Spike, and Barbara were at her side. "Don't worry, everyone," Twilight called. "I've learned a new spell that will fix everything!" Twilight focused her magic into her horn, and beams of light shot forth, followed by a purple and blue wave of magic. However, when the light was gone, everything…stayed the same. Not normal at all. Twilight was stunned. "My failsafe spell…failed!" She stared at the monstrosities that were around her. "What do we do?"

"Give up?" Spike suggested.

"Spike, Twilight will come up with something." Rarity said, placing her umbrella onto Twilight.

Twilight thought to herself. She peered up at the sky. Then, an idea formed in her head. "Time for plan B. Dash, Blitz, can you guys corral all those clouds together in one corner of the sky?" Rainbow Dash (who had previously been stuck to a cloud that a few antelope bunnies were snacking on) and Rainbow Blitz saluted and flew into the sky, going in circles around the clouds and bringing them together to form one giant cloud made of cotton candy and chocolate milk. "Applejack, Applebuck, I need you to lasso it the ground."

Applejack and Applebuck got their ropes and brought the cloud down, bringing it away from Pinkie Pie who's cheeks were inflated with chocolate milk. "Hey!" She shouted. "What happened?"

Applebuck and his sister brought the massive cloud to the ground while Twilight whispered something in Fluttershy's ear. "Oh dear," The butter-colored pony began. "I hope the animals don't see this chocolate-milk filled cotton candy clouds. I would hate to have to share them."

"You and me both, sister!" Pinkie Pie said, before she was push out of the way by the raccoons, mice, squirrels, and mutant rabbits that began snacking on the cloud. "Hey!"

With the rain having stopped, the others grouped together past the popcorn piles. "And when ya'll are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for desert." Applejack said in Southern accent.

"You see, Spike?" Twilight smiled. "You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together."

Spike's cheeks inflated for a brief moment, and in a spit of fire, a letter from the royal family was on the ground. Twilight, even further unnerved than she was this morning, picked it up with worried eyes. She read the words carefully and slowly, and gasped. "Come on, everypony!" She said. "The royal family wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!" The siblings and friends exchanged glances, and the pegasi took to the skies, while Twilight, Dusk Shine, Rarity, and Elusive got themselves and everyone else to Canterlot via magic.

When they arrived at the palace, they found Princess Luna with her twin, Artemis at her side. They were sitting on the floor, having both been greatly disturbed by what they have seen last night. They had brought the night together, but then they looked to their stars, the bits of light had given them a warning. The stars were first in shock, and then in fear. They had warned their siblings, all of them, and brought them all back to Canterlot to fight any threat.

However, what Celestia feared the most had come true, but even worse, she couldn't stop it.

Along with Luna and Artemis, there was Aphrodite, Prince Armor and his father Eros, Bluebell, Blueblood, their father Zeus, and their mother Hera. Zeus, however, hadn't wanted to show his face in Canterlot after his son's horrible treatment of Rarity.

When they had returned to the part of the Castle they were staying at, Zeus (who already been made aware of the entire thing by Bluebell), had reprimanded Blueblood for how he acted. "But Father," Blueblood argued. "She shook cake off herself on me!"

"And that cake would've gotten on you either way. But you deserved what you got for treated a lady like your shield." Zeus replied, staring down at his son. "That is not how you court a mare. When you are looking to make a mare your bride, you are to be her shield, not vice versa. You are to protect her from anyone and anything that may bring her harm, from evil to a simple desert. I never want to hear about you acting like that again, do you understand me?" Zeus blamed himself. Being ruler of his kingdom, he thought he didn't spend enough time with his son. Bluebell had turned out fine, thank Celestia, but not Blueblood. But now he was determined to correct his mistake. He would make his son a hero, a respectable gentleman-or for the love of Equestria, just make him a respectable person-if it was the last thing he ever did.

Blueblood had bowed his head. "Yes father."

"I'm very disappointed in you, Blueblood." His father continued. "Perhaps Miss Rarity taught you manners."

And that had brought them back to here. To protect their son, Eros and Aphrodite brought their son, Armor Protection with them from their kingdom.

In the room, Solaris did his best to comfort his own twin, Celestia. She had been pacing, growing more and more anxious every second her mares and his stallions were not here. Finally, she felt a breaking point when Twilight and her friends and family and their family and friends had come bursting through the door. "Princess Celestia!" Her prized student's voice echoed through the hall. "We came as fast as we could."

"Thank you, Twilight." Celestia said. "Thank you all."

"Is this about the weather? And the animals weird…behavior?" Twilight guessed that was a good enough word. "What's going on? What's happening out there?! Why isn't my magic working!? Is there-"

Celestia and Solaris raised their hooves, cueing Twilight to silence herself and end her questions. "Before anything else, I need you to meet the rest of my family. They're here to help us in this hour of crisis." She turned to her brother. Solaris was big and white, just like Celestia, but he wore a golden helmet on his head. "This is my twin, Solaris. And that is Artemis, Luna's twin." She gestured to the other mares and stallions.

Rarity immediately narrowed her eyes when she spotted Blueblood. He still felt uneasy about the other night, and he refused to meet her gaze and seemed very interest in the floor. Bluebell glared at her sibling and smiled at Elusive who gave a small bow. "This is Zeus," Solaris introduced his brother. Blueblood got his good looks from his father. Zeus had blonde hair and large icy blue eyes and a shiny white coat, but there was something different about Zeus. He had something that his son did not. There was an air of wisdom around him, something intelligent and understanding. It made him seem respectable and trustworthy, even though they hadn't even known him. Rarity immediately wished that her "prince" was just like her father. "And his wife, Hera." Bluebell looked almost just like her mother. She had green eyes, but she had her father's blonde hair. Bluebell had her mother's blue coat and large eyes and long lashes. "And their children, Bluebell and Blueblood."

"We've met." Elusive glared at Blueblood. "We'll talk later." Blueblood was not looking forward to that.

Like Luna and Celestia, all members of the royal family were alicorns. Their wings were large and strong, and their horns were long and capable of powerful magic. The only ones who weren't were Blueblood and Bluebell. "And our brother and sister, Eros and Aphrodite, and their son-" Before Celestia could continue, Twilight shouted out.

"Armor Protection!"

The Prince smiled, easily recognizing Twilight and he ran down the staircase to greet her. "It's good to see you, Twilight." He said.

"You remember me?" She asked.

Armor chuckled. "Of course, I do. How could I forget the filly I loved to foalsit for the most?" Armor looked a great deal like his mother. He was an alicorn, with a pink coat and white, pink, and deep purple swirled together in his mane and tail. He had on a gold collar and matching sandals. He had wide pinkish-purple eyes, and a small crown was placed on top of his head. His wings started out pink, but faded into purple at the tips. Armor didn't look too much like his father. Eros was almost all purple, except for his eyes which were a shocking shade of green. His mane was kept back in a jet black helmet, matching Artemis'.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake," Armor began.

"Clap your hooves, and do a little shake." Twilight joined him, and they shared a laugh.

Blitz stood and stared. Were Twilight and Armor…well, they were certainly close. But the close embrace and how eased she was with Armor…Blitz felt a very unpleasant sensation in his chest. Was it jealous? No, it felt like…worry.

"Everypony," Celestia's voice called Blitz back from his fears. "Follow me." She looked to her siblings and nodded. The mares and stallions pushed their children forward, ordering them to follow the princess. Twilight stood next to her old foalsitter and walked with him and Blitz. They headed down the hall.

"Blitz, this is my old foalsitter, Armor Protection. Armor, this is Blitz."

"Your coltfriend?" Armor asked, causing Twilight to blush.

"Well…" Was he? Or was he not? They had gone on a couple of dates. And she certainly enjoyed his company. And she knew she liked him. And she knew he liked her too. They knew they liked each other. "Sort of." She said, finding it to be the most appropriate answer.

Armor chuckled. "I see."

They entered a hall lined with stained glass windows with different images. The inscriptions on gold plates that were bolted to the walls explained the story the windows told more clearly. "You were called here for a matter of great importance. It seems that old foes of mine-of my entire family, and ones I thought we had defeated long ago-have returned." Fluttershy gazed at the image of a distorted and twisted monster on the floor. It looked something like a dragon, but it had various parts of other animals as well, including elk horns. Fluttershy was extremely unnerved. She quickened her pace to catch up with the others. "Their names…are Discord and Chaos." She spotted what looked like a female version, only this one had larger, redder eyes across from the first one she had seen. "They are the mischievous spirits of disharmony. Before my brothers and sisters and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an entire state of unrest and unhappiness."

They stared up at another window. This one featured Discord and Chaos and puppet strings with the images of a Pegasus, a unicorn, and an earth ponies with the strings attached to them. Flames surrounded the three ponies. "We saw how miserable life was for earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns alike. So after discovering the elements of harmony, we combined our powers, and rose up against him, turning him into stone."

"But what a second," Twilight said. "There are six Elements of Harmony. And there are eight members of the royal family."

"There's a bit of information we didn't tell you." Solaris called from behind. The ponies turned their heads toward him. "There are eight. But when you, Twilight Sparkle, unlocked the element of magic, only six were needed to stop Nightmare Moon-because Luna was fighting her on the inside. If it wasn't for that, you never would've been able to stop Nightmare Moon because at the time, we had no idea who had the last two."

"And what are the last two?" Dusk Shine asked.

"First, there is someone else who has been waiting for us to call her." Celestia continued. "Glass Slipper," She rang. The doors on the opposite end of the hall were opened and Twilight and Dusk stared in shock as their older sibling stood there in all her glory.

"Glass Slipper?" They shouted.

"Hey Dusk, Twily," Glass Slipper greeted. Her mane and tail were made of mixed blue and light blue, and her mane was cut short with bangs nicely framing her face. She was dressed in her guard uniform, her cutie mark a shield with a six-point purple star. She bowed. "Prince, Princess," She bowed. She looked at Armor. "And my prince."

Armor smiled. "My Captain."

"You know her, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight nodded. "I sure do! This is my sister! She's the first mare to ever make Captain of the Royal Guard!" This was responded with many "oohs" and "wows" from the others. Glass Slipper had already met and become acquainted with Bluebell and Blueblood, and they simply exchanged bows.

"This is why I needed Armor and Glass Slipper." Celestia continued. "They have the last two Elements-Glass Slipper has bravery, and Armor has the Element of Love."

"Wow," Twilight said, stunned. Her old foalsitter had an Element of Harmony? And her sister had one too? It made since. Being a mare, Glass Slipper had a lot of bravery for just trying to get into the guard. Making it as Captain-that took every ounce of bravery in her soul.

Solaris walked up to Celestia. "We thought the spell would last forever, but since we're no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken."

"No longer connected?" Dusk Shine questioned, still having a bit of a hard time wrapping his head around everything.

Celestia and Solaris brought them to the door of another room. The entrance was decorated with a variety of flags and emblems. "This is Canterlot Tower. The Elements are kept inside. Since you recovered them, I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony and stop Discord and Chaos, before they thrust all of Equestria into total destruction."

"But why are Bluebell and her…brother here?" Rarity asked. At least she did remember to mind her language. Pompous jackass or not, royalty was royalty…and she was in the presence of the rulers of Equestria.

"It is their duty to protect their kingdom." Solaris answered.

"No, it's not," Bluebell responded. "It's our duty to our family."

"And our siblings?" Fluttershy asked.

"There is strength in numbers, and they're all talented in magic." Rarity doubted that. Highly. However, Blueblood was close to learning how talented she was with magic. Perhaps she should turn his coat a nasty shade of green. "And if something-anything-happens to any of you, though may the heavens forbid-and you can no longer wield your element-your sibling can take your place. You will share the element and be eternally bonded-and no longer just by blood." Solaris explained. "It's the blood between you that allows you to replace your sister in case she is injured or…otherwise." He dared not say the word.

Glass Slipper stood protectively near her siblings, and Armor kept her close. Even Blueblood seemed worried about his sister.

Pinkie sped off somewhere with Berry while Twilight asked, "But why us? Why don't you-"

"Hey, look!" Berry called. "You're famous!"

It was true. There was another window, that showed the six of them using what Elements of Harmony they had had at the time against Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon was incased in a sphere of magic with rays of light spawning from the mares.

"You six showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe." Celestia explained. "Although my siblings and I once wielded the elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord and Chaos."

Twilight stared at the ground for a brief moment, her face slightly scrunched up. "Princess Celestia, Prince Solaris, you can count on-"

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie shouted, raising her hoof. "Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys! Chocolate rain!"

Twilight slid up to her teacher. "Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again."

Celestia turned and faced the door. She placed her horn into the keyhole, and the sun and the lines on the doors glowed a greenish –blue color. The six orbs lit up, and in a blinding flash of light, the doors were opened.

Rarity marveled at the blue, jewel-encrusted case that was outlined in gold. "You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case!"

"Have no fear ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord." She handed over the case, "With these." The case cracked open-

But no Elements were inside.

The mares and stallions gasped. Everyone stared in shock, their jaws dropped. Rainbow Dash, who had previously been keeping herself up in the air, fell to the ground and was dazed.

Everypony stared at the empty case, only now they had all stared at the empty case, only now they had come to their senses. "The elements," Twilight was still a bit stunned. "They're gone."

Celestia, distraught, paced back and forth. "That chamber is protected by a powerful spell only I can break. Not even Luna has access to it. This doesn't make sense."

The ponies turned their heads up when they heard a laugh echo in the hall. It seemed to be coming from every direction, the sound bouncing off the walls. "Make sense?" A voice teased. "Oh, what fun is there in making sense?"

Celestia's ears pressed against her skull. Her eyes narrowed. "Discord." She spat. Solaris stood next to his sister. Sensing the danger, the other members of the royal family entered the room.

"Show yourself," Aphrodite shouted. Her husband stood close to her, growing angered by the laugh that mocked her.

"Did you all miss us? Did you, Celestia? We missed you, or at least I did." The image of Discord and Chaos on the window that displayed them being puppeteers to ponies seem to come to life. They moved to the window over, one that showed Twilight and her friends and the Elements of Harmony.

"It's quite lonely being encased in stone," Chaos added. "But you wouldn't know that, because we don't turn ponies into stone." While Chaos and Discord were mischievous and cunning, Celestia herself wouldn't describe them as cruel. They were evil yes, but…at the same time, they weren't _evil_, evil.

"Chaos," Solaris growled.

"Hello, Solaris." Chaos greeted.

Chaos' eyes locked onto Celestia. "We also don't break hearts."

"Silence Chaos," Eros snapped. "What happened, happened and there's nothing you can do change it."

"Celestia," Chaos snapped back. "You broke my brother's heart."

The ponies turned and stared. Twilight gaped at her teacher. Celestia kept her head low, her eyes at the ground. "Princess, what's he talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, you never told them?" Discord asked. "Or do only your siblings know? You never did tell your mother, did you?"

"Your Highness?" Blitz stared, as Rainbow Dash got back into her most comfortable position and was flying above their heads.

"Not even to you, her prized student?" Discord asked. "Once upon a time, Celestia was mine."

This caused more gasping and stares at the Princess, who hung her head low, feeling ashamed of herself. That information had haunted her more than a thousand years, and it would haunt her for a thousand more.

"Is that true, Princess?" Twilight asked.

The Princess didn't respond, but then she admitted-so quietly, they could barely hear it- "Yes." Perhaps the most shocked were Bluebell, Blueblood, and Armor. They were in the royal family, and had never once heard of this. They had known of Discord all their lives, but they had never known that Discord and their Princess-their relative-had once been in a relationship. "It was centuries ago. Chaos and I were the closest of friends. Discord and I…we were in love. Happily so, until they ruined it."

"You ruined it, Celestia!" Chaos snapped. "You ended our friendship, and the love you and Discord shared. You know, he never had eyes for anyone but you?"

"Silence," Zeus shouted.

"You never could resist interrupting somepony…Serenity." Celestia muttered.

"Don't call me that!" Chaos yelled. "I left that name years ago! I am Chaos, forever and always!"

_Just like Harmon and I were supposed to be_. She remembered Discord's true name. To her, Discord would always be Harmon. "We were in love, and engaged. And then…one day, they discovered destruction." She would rue that day for all of her eternal life. She used to think that she had it all-a loving family, a best friend who she would die anything for and vice versa, and the most wonderful future husband anypony could ask for-but on the day, it would all come crashing down. And then, just a couple of centuries later, she would lose Luna too. "They began to wreak havoc. I asked, almost begged them to stop…but they wouldn't. I didn't want to do what I did, but I had to do what was right for my people. I ended it with Discord and ended the friendship Chaos and I had…and we turned them into stone." Remembering her situation, she shook her head, as if trying to erase the terrible memories. "Enough!" She shouted. "What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh, we just borrowed them for a tinsy little while." Discord said. He snapped his finger, and the image of the Elements of Harmony on the window vanished.

Celestia stamped her hoof. "You'll never get away with this."

Discord examined his claws. "Oh, I had forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring."

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Nopony insults the Princess!" She charged at the window, with her brother trying and failing to stop her, and only had Discord and Chaos disappear from the window. Her muzzle smashed at the window rather painfully. Her eyes rolled, and she brought herself away from the glass as Discord and Chaos reappeared.

"Oh," Discord began. "You must be Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Blitz's younger sister. Famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent."

"That's right!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "I'll always be loyal to the Princess!"

"We'll see about that." Chaos muttered, as she and her brother vanished again.

Rarity waved her hoof. "I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window."

"The beautiful Rarity," Discord said, much to the irritation of Elusive. "Representing the Element of Generosity, if I'm not mistaken."

"Get away from my sister." Elusive snapped, pushing Rarity back.

"Ah, her big brother Elusive, and the possible vessel for the Element of Generosity." Chaos teased. Elusive backed up, keeping his arm up in front of his sister.

"So you know who we are," Applebuck said with a roll of his eyes. "Big deal."

"Applebuck, sister to honest Applejack and her vessel." Chaos grinned.

"We will stop you." Glass Slipper stamped her hoof, with Armor by her side. "It is my duty, and I will rid Equestria of you."

"Oh, you must be Glass Slipper. Twilight Sparkle and Dusk Shine's big sister, and the Element of Bravery." Discord muttered, trailing his fingers along the wall of the window. "And beside you is your dear 'friend', Armor Protection, who represents the Element of Love."

"Stay back," Armor growled.

"You know our strengths as well." Twilight observed.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle," Discord pointed his claw at her. "And your is the most powerful and elusive element of all-Magic."

"Fluttershy's is Kindness," Chaos continued. "And her vessel is her brother, Butterscotch. Twilight, your vessel is Dusk Shine, Rainbow Dash, yours is Rainbow Blitz. Pinkie Pie's element is a personal favorite of ours-Laughter. And her vessel is Berry Bubble, her twin."

Pinkie and Berry were giggling to themselves while Discord and his sister laughed. "Pinkie!" Twilight yelled.

"Berry," Blitz said, in a "you know better than that" tone that a parent would use to lecture their child after the child did something wrong.

While Pinkie and Berry laughed loudly. "Rainbow Blitz," Chaos began. "Vessel to his sister, and something of a boyfriend to Twilight."

Pinkie Pie laughed as Discord danced on the top of an image of Twilight. "He's standing on your head!"

"Stop stalling Discord!" Celestia yelled, silencing Pinkie Pie and Berry. "What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Urgh," Discord groaned. "So boring, Celestia, really. Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you our way." Discord vanished into the window on the opposite side of the hall. "To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are our master plan, then find the Elements back where you began." They went into the window they stared out in, and then, the windows all became lifeless again as Discord and Chaos vanished and Discord's voice echoed.

"Can we go home now?" Fluttershy meekly asked.

"What do you reckon he meant?" Applejack asked. "Twists and turns, and then back where we started?"

"Twists and turns…" Twilight walked over to the window, one with no designs and only eight panes. She gazed out, and saw the castle's giant hedge maze. "Twists and turns…" And then, it hit her. "Twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord and Chaos hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!"

"Good luck, my little ponies." Celestia said.

"May the sun and the moon protect you." Solaris nodded.

Celestia bowed her head, pressing her horn to Twilight while the others bowed. "The fate of Equestria…is in your hooves."

Twilight smiled. "Thank you, Princess. We won't let you down."

The ponies left Celestia to confront her inner demons as Discord's laugh rang through the hall.

The ponies ran outside towards the maze, however they were astounded by how massive it really was. Butterscotch and Fluttershy were frightened. "We…" Butterscotch squeaked out. "Have to go in there?"

Rainbow Dash walked up to the front of the maze. "Nope, 'cause those dopey spirits forgot about these!" She flaunted her wings, loving the feeling of air between her feathers. "Come on bro, let's go get the Elements!" Blitz grinned and nodded, and they took to the skies. However, something flashed and they both fell to the ground.

"My wings!" Dash shrieked.

"What the f-" Blitz wouldn't finish his sentence.

"Ah!" Fluttershy and Butterscotch let out little screams as their own wings vanished.

Armor gasped as first his wings vanished, and then his horn.

Rarity and Twilight lost their horns, and then exclaimed, "Your horn! My horn!" They let out screams, and pranced out, in a state of total panic. Glass Slipper felt something on her forehead, a shared feeling between her and Blueblood and Bluebell, and they knew their horns were gone as well.

In a flash of light, Discord and Chaos appeared, laughter ringing in their ears and lighting flashed behind the distorted creatures. "You should see the looks on your faces!" Chaos teased.

"Absolutely priceless!" Discord agreed.

"Give us our wings and horns back!" Twilight demanded.

"You'll get them back in good time." Discord assured, disappeared and reappearing next to Applejack. "We simply ensured there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game," He slid up to the pegasi and Armor. "No flying," He looked at the unicorns. "And no magic." Blitz felt his temper flare when Discord touched Twilight's face.

"The first rule?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"The second rule is everypony has to play-that means you, Blueblood and Bluebell-or the game is over, and we win!" Chaos explained. She drummed her fingers-or rather, talons and digits of her paw together.

"Good luck, everypony!" Discord joined his sister in another evil laugh, before they vanished in light.

"Never fear, everypony!" Twilight yelled. "As long as we're together, everything will be alright!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed. "It's just like Twilight said! There's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!" This caused everypony to smile, and renewed their confidence in their abilities to stop Discord and Chaos-even without their horns and wings.

"Well, I'd rather not work with him." Rarity snapped, with Blueblood standing next to her. He still wasn't sure how exactly he was going to approach her again. She already seemed to totally hate him, and from the glare Elusive was giving her, he wasn't fond of him either. Bluebell was also displeased with him, even though he had promised he would never act like that again.

"Well, we just gotta suck it up and deal with it!" Blitz said. "Now let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Dusk Shine agreed. They stepped into the maze, all at the same time.

"Let's do this together!"

In a heartbeat, hedges high as the sky sprang, causing a few of them to shriek and scream as they were all split up. They were suddenly all alone. "Calm down!" Twilight yelled. "Everypony, head to the middle as fast as you can!" They all shouted that they understood, and the sound of hooves hitting the ground could be heard all over the maze…

Except for Fluttershy, who had been too far away from Twilight to hear anything. She simply let out a terrified scream.

Armor moved through the hedges, though his mind was on his aunt. Celestia had loved Discord. And she still did. He knew she did. As the Element of Love, he could recognize it when ponies were in love. Now he understood why Celestia never married. And then, thoughts drifted to his own love: Glass Slipper. He had known Glass for years, and had first met her the first time he foalsat for Twilight. She was on her way to see the guards about becoming one, and he had been surprised by that. It was rare that a mare wanted to become a guard. And since then, she had made it to Captain of the Royal Guard.

And every time he came by, he would speak to Glass, though it was after she made captain that they really began to settle down and talk. He had always admired her bravery, and her persistence, even when other stallions told her she should quit being a guard because a mare simply wasn't meant to be one. But instead, she made history, and became the first mare to make captain.

And somewhere along the lines, he fell hopeless in love with her.

He sighed. Glass Slipper knew nothing of his feelings. But he wanted to tell her-he wanted to tell her before some other stallion swept her off her hooves and married her.

"Ah, what's wrong, Armor?" A voice rang out. He knew immediately it was Discord. "Thinking about Glass?"

Armor scoffed. "Actually, I was thinking about you and my aunt." Discord's eyes showed surprise, but behind that, Armor saw hurt. "You still love her, don't you?"

"O-Of course not!" Discord stuttered out, though Armor knew he was lying.

"She still loves you, you know. I can see it in her eyes. She's never even considered marriage, and now, I understand why."

Discord grumbled. "Well, you certainly know a lot about love, but that's to be expected." He spat. "Think of your own love, Glass Slipper. Does she know how you feel?"

"N-No." Armor stuttered out. "Maybe…at least, I don't think she does." Glass Slipper was a smart mare. If she knew how he felt and told him that she did, he wouldn't be too surprised…he'd be more scared.

"You know she doesn't feel the same, right?" Discord's words were a painful sting in his heart. He had guessed that… "Oh, and did she tell you about the stallion in her life?"

Armor's fragile little heart shattered. "W-What?" He stammered out. He shook his head. No, Celestia told him that Discord played mind games. "You're lying." He snapped. "And even if you weren't, Glass Slipper is my dearest and truest friend. She would've told me if there was a stallion in her life."

Unknown to him, Discord wasn't lying. Glass Slipper did have eyes for another…it was Armor. Discord loved it all. It was a lie, yet it was also the truth. "Not so," He said. He touched Armor lightly on the head, and before Armor's eyes, he saw something that broke his heart.

It was Glass Slipper. She was in a wedding gown, and the entire royal family was there…except for him. There were trumpets and bridesmaids and Twilight and Dusk and everyone else was also there. At the altar was a blue and green stallion, handsome and strong, and then…he saw Celestia marry them. They exchanged rings and then…

Armor felt like would never love again. He felt lifeless, depressed, and…all the love he had was gone. He fell to the ground, not having the urge or finding any reason to move. A single tear fell from his heart and fell to the ground, splitting into two halves of a broken heart. His body turned grey.

On the other side of the labyrinth, Glass Slipper was heading towards the circle. Her training had put her body into peak physical condition, and she was a fantastic runner. "Oh, little Slipper, little Slipper," A voice called. Glass immediately recognize it as Chaos'.

"What is it, Chaos?" She demanded.

The being appeared before her. "Oh, Glass, you're so forward. I would expect that from the pony that represents the Element of Bravery."

Glass Slipper narrowed her eyes. "Answer my question, Chaos. What do you want?"

Chaos sighed. "Oh, you bore me. You're almost not worth the effort…fine, I'll leave you alone after you answer my questions: why are you so brave?"

Glass Slipper was stunned by the question. No one had ever asked her that. Of course, she had been asked why she wanted to be in the Guard; to serve her people, make her family proud, make history, to protect the royal family, and…of course to get closer to the stallion who foalsat her sister. But no one had ever asked her why she was brave. "In order to accomplish anything," She responded, after she racked her brain for a reply. "One must be brave."

"Oh, but you know there are downsides to bravery as well, don't you?"

"What downside?" Glass Slipper scoffed. "Being looked upon as a coward? Not realizing your dreams?"

"Getting killed."

Glass Slipper's eyes hardened. Yes, there was that. There had always been that. "I am more willing to lay down my life for the safety of my people and for the sake of the royal family. It is both my duty and my honor to serve them."

"Oh yes, but what about those that matter to you? Imagine somepony you love rushing off into battle and getting themselves killed."

Chaos' words disturbed her. "Imagine that…" Chaos continued. She tapped the mare on the head, and before her eyes, she saw Armor Protection with a sword in his mouth charging forward at some threat. It was inside the castle, and the entire royal family was on the ground, all of them motionless. In a blast of light, Armor was shot back with a weapon in his chest. Blood poured from the wound, turning the white floor red.

"_No_!" Glass Slipper shouted. She felt herself shiver and shake, and she fell to the ground, and did what she never did before-tremble.

Chaos smirked, watching Glass Slipper turn grey. "Still feeling brave?"

Glass Slipper, terrified, covered her head with her hooves. "_P-Please, d-don't hurt me_!" She stuttered out. "_I-I'll do anything you ask_!"

"No, no," Chaos waved her lion's paw. "Just stay here, okay?"

"O-Okay!"

In another part of the maze, Twilight's thoughts were drifting to her friends. She prayed to Celestia and all the higher powers that they were alright. She wished that they were all there with her. But…there was one she missed in particular. He made her lower her guard, and she could…just talk to him. He always knew just what to say. She could rant to him, talk to him about things she couldn't with her friends because…well, she didn't really know why. Maybe it's because she needed her friends to see her as the leader, and she couldn't let them in on her family problems…but she didn't have that excuse for Blitz.

Blitz respected her, knew she was smart, and he was trustworthy and loyal. He was reliable, dependable, and…everything she's ever wanted in a stallion.

_I can be tough._

_I can be strong._

_But with you,_

_It's not like that at all._

_There's a girl that gives a shit behind this wall;_

_You just walk through it._

_And I remember all those crazy things you said._

_You left them running through my head._

_You're always there,_

_You're everywhere,_

_But right now, I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did,_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it._

_You're always there,_

_You're everywhere,_

_But right now, I wish you were here._

With Chaos picking Elusive as her next target-since he was Rarity's vessel-Discord targeted a little Miss Applejack. He laid out some apples while the blonde pony was dashing around corners. She stopped short when spotted three little red apples lying on the ground without a tree in sight. She trotted over to investigate, and stopped when they suddenly rolled away by themselves. "What in tarnation?" Applejack exclaimed.

She followed the apples down the hedge line, and soon, they led her to a same apple orchard. "Where am I?" She questioned. An apple fell and bopped her on the head, and she looked up to see more falling from the tree. She heard some odd laughter as the apples rolled towards her and began to form three piles; one of yellow and green apples, another a light red, and the last a dark red "Who are ya'll?" She questioned.

One of the piles rose up to form something of a face, with oval-shaped eyes and a mouth. "The keepers of the Groove of Truth. You may ask us…" The piles circled around her.

"One question." The light-red, pinkish-colored pile continued.

"Of future or present." The green pile said.

"But be warned," The dark red apples continued.

"That the truth,"

"Will not always be pleasant."

"Alright then," Applejack said. She couldn't really pass up an opportunity like this, could she? To know anything about her future? "I don't trust this place at all, but I got a real bad feeling about this feller Discord and that lady Chaos. What's gonna come of this mission we're on?"

Unknown to her, they were actually just puppets, and Discord was high above her head pulling the invisible strings. A little magic, a little plastic, and viola. You had apple pile puppets. The piles pushed her closer to the edge of the water.

"For the answer you seek," The dark red apple began.

"Go ahead," The pink pile continued. "Take a peak."

She saw the image of her and her friends, just the girls, all together in the center of a distorted Ponyville. The buildings were in the air, and the ground was missing large chunks. "_I hope I never see you again_!" Rainbow Dash shouted, the image of her head floating by.

"_Me too_!" Fluttershy snapped.

Pinkie Pie yelled, "_Fine_!"

"_Fine_!" Rarity yelled louder, her face scrunched up in anger.

Finally, she saw Twilight, on the brink of tears, who said, "It's settled then."

The six of them went their separate ways, all going in a different direction. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew away, Pinkie and Rarity walked, while Twilight and herself ran away. Finally, the images were gone, and the water was turned normal again.

"No!" Applejack whispered. Her chest was tight, and her heart was hurting her. She held her hoof to her mouth. "Our friendship…over?" Discord let out a laugh as he pulled the strings. Applejack took off her hat. "It can't be true…it just can't! It can't be true…" She muttered.

"All that the truth does," The pink apple pile said.

"Is make your heart ache," The green pile continued.

Instead of the dark red apple pile, she saw the image of Discord. Rings swirled in his eyes, and the same pattern occurred in Applejack's eyes. The piles vanished along with Discord, and Applejack turned grey as well. The hedge opened up, and Twilight saw her friends standing, not knowing that Applejack had been brainwashed.

Twilight was relieved. "Applejack! Thank goodness. I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to…" She started. "Nopony!" She suddenly snapped, startling Twilight. "Nopony whatsoever!" Her eyes shifted around, and her lips were puckered like she had been sucking on a lemon.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Applejack said quickly. "We, uh, best be going."

"Did Applejack just…" Twilight started to question. Then she giggled at the thought. "Come on Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie." She laughed, catching up to the blonde pony.

Blueblood was alone, though not scared because he had been through the maze dozens of times with his sister. When they were young, it was their favorite way to spend an afternoon, and now he had no trouble getting to the center. Still, his thoughts were keeping him from being focused on getting to the center. His thoughts were on his father's words, his sister's disappointed and angry stare, and Rarity.

_I'm "uncharming"?_

_Is it true?_

_My real self unraveled, turned anew?_

_I'm "disgraceful?"_

_"Unrefined"?_

_Could this be the façade I hid behind?_

_When I saw her,_

_Time was still._

_Then I said, "She'll be mine oh, yes she will."_

_What I felt then,_

_Was it true?_

_Is it fitting I'm the one that's feeling blue?_

_Rarity,_

_Finally given my life some clarity,_

_Turned my life 'round,_

_My disparity _

_In sincerity,_

_My Rarity._

Yes, he decided. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to properly court her as no one-poor, rich, princess, prince, or pauper-had ever treated him like that. And now he finally realized how blind he had been. He would correct his mistake. He would treat her this time. And this time, he would try to do it all right…but first, perhaps he should seek her brother's approval…and of course, the approval of her parents.

_Who'd have guessed that I'd feel this way?_

_Who'd have guessed that I would turn her away?_

_Am I sullen?_

_Am I weak?_

_Is my figure less than Greek?_

_Does it matter?_

_Maybe so?_

_After all, I just had to let her go._

_There is no one to confide._

_After all what's a prince without a bride?_

_Rarity,_

_Finally given my life some clarity,_

_Turned my life 'round,_

_My disparity _

_In sincerity,_

_My Rarity._

Berry hopped around, looking for his equally smile-y twin. He saw a flash of pink, and yelled, "Pinkie!"

His sister appeared in front of him, and they tackled each other to the ground. "Berry!" She yelled. "You found me!"

He laughed. "I'm your twin, Pinkie. I'll always find you!" They shared an embrace and then, continued on their way to the center of the maze. They hopped and whistled, and enjoyed the pleasant weather…or as pleasant as it could be.

Discord grinned. Take down two little ponies with one stone. He used his magic, and created a balloon garden. The balloons were blue, yellow, and green. Some had ears, and they were all smiling. When the two wonder twins rounded the corner, he made the balloons start laughing.

Pinkie Pie, still skipping along, laughed. "Wow! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen!"

Berry nodded. "I know! I mean, it's the only balloon garden I've ever seen, but still!" Suddenly, they felt themselves fall forward, and land in a puddle of mud. It splashed all over them, soaking their coats and manes. They looked up, and discovered that two balloons had them by the ankles with their strings. Laughter rang in their ears that seemed to be coming from the balloons. Pinkie Pie glared, though her feelings were obviously hurt. "Hey!"

The same was with Berry Bubble. "What gives?"

Discord appeared a few feet away from them. "What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you and Berry Bubble appreciated a good laugh."

"It's different." Berry said. The laughter stung a bit.

"Yeah," Pinkie agreed. "They're laughing at us, not with us."

"It's hardly different." He said, making his head look like it was gone and he began to speak from a bluish-green balloon. "Your friends all laugh at you all the time."

The two pink ponies shook the mud from themselves. "No, no." Pinkie Pie smiled. "Our friends laugh with us, not at us."

He circled around them, letting out a cruel laugh, and then started to get faster and faster until their eyes were spinning. Pinkie Pie and Berry Bubble gasped as they turned. All of the balloons were…laughing at them. All of them. It was…horrible.

"No!" Pinkie yelled.

Berry shouted, "Stop it!"

The balloons got closer, and then they took on the likenesses of their friends. All of their friends, with mean-looking expressions and they were all…laughing at them.

Berry and Pinkie covered their heads with their hooves. "Stop laughing at me!" They cried out together.

"Oh, poor Pinkie Pie and Berry Bubble…" Discord teased, as he brought his balloon form down to their level. "And hear I thought laughter made you happy." He pulled the same trick with Applejack. He looked them both in the eyes and hypnotized them.

In a moment, they both stood up. They wore hateful, angry expressions on their faces. "Happy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't think so." Berry Bubble growled. They turned grey at the same time, as they shared even losing their element. The balloons all popped, and Discord moved on to his next victim.

When all the balloons were gone, they revealed Applejack and Twilight standing there. "Pinkie Pie!" She began. "And Berry Bubble! Are we glad to see you!" She said, rushing over to them.

"I bet you are, huh? Why?" Pinkie Pie snapped.

"You need a good laugh?" Berry asked, joining his sister as they trotted off past Applejack.

Twilight was stunned by Pinkie's behavior. "Pinkie…?" She questioned. "Berry?" Twilight walked over to the blonde pony. "Why do you think they're so upset? It's not like them…"

"I didn't notice anything strange about them." Applejack responded, further confusing Twilight. Applejack turned and joined the other two grey ponies.

"Weird." Twilight muttered. "Better pick up the pace before the stress gets to all of us." She assumed it was just stress. After all, Celestia herself had said that all of Equestria was relying on them. They had to be a lot of pressure. She knew that once they found the Elements of Harmony, everything would be back to normal-in more ways than one.

"Rarity," Elusive called out. "Rarity! Fluttershy? Applebuck? Anypony?" He got no answer. He sighed. He was sure he was close to finding the center of the labyrinth, he heard a voice.

"Oh, Elusive, Elusive," He knew that it was Chaos. He turned his head up as the foul-looking creature appeared before him. "Hello, my little pony." She greeted.

"What is it, Chaos?" Elusive snapped. "I have more important things to do than talk to you."

"Aw, is that how you talk to a lady?" Chaos questioned.

"No, it's how to talk to a horrible disgusting creature like yourself." He said, his voice laced with venom.

Chaos narrowed her eyes, and decided to continue playing the "lady" card. "So it's not how you would treat Miss Fluttershy, right?"

Elusive growled. "Leave her alone! I swear, if you lay one claw on her beautiful little head-the moment I get my horn back…"

"You love her, right?"

Elusive stamped his hoof. "Of course I do. Who wouldn't? She's one of the most beautiful ponies-if not the most-in all of Equestria."

Chaos giggled. She could tell-Elusive had his little heart set on her. Now it was time to ruin the replacement for Rarity should something happen to her. "And…you know that Applebuck likes her too, right?"

Elusive trotted in place. "Yes, I know. But it's okay. Whatever happens, happens. Applebuck and I will always be friends."

"Oh, generous, giving, Elusive, just like his sister." She teased, touching the side of his face. He flinched in disgust. "But Elusive, all you do is give and give; that's what makes you right the replacement for Rarity should something happen to her. But why should you give up the pony you love? Especially after everything else you've given up?"

"…What…" Elusive said, backing up, becoming startled by her words.

"You heard me. You should have her, Elusive. You would treat her better than that hic Applebuck would. You're a true gentleman. Take her." Chaos said in a low voice. "Take her, and never share her with anypony. Not Applebuck, not Butterscotch, nopony."

She stroked his cheek, while he became dazed and felt himself giving in to the thought of…being greedy.

Discord had found Butterscotch. He knew exactly what cards to play with this. "Butterscotch," He called out.

A frightened Butterscotch took a few steps back. "W-What is it, Discord?"

"Well, you're Fluttershy's big brother, right?" Discord asked. Butterscotch nodded. "So that makes you her vessel should something happen to her and she can't use the Element of Kindness anymore." Butterscotch nodded again. "So, that must make you a very kind pony indeed."

"Well, yes," Butterscotch smiled. "I like to think so."

"And Fluttershy…she's always been kind to you, hasn't she?" Discord asked.

"Well, of course. We're siblings. I like to think that she's extra-kind to me."

Discord smirked. "Well, did you know about her, Elusive, and Applebuck?"

No, she didn't. He had overheard her turning them both down as their date for the Gala. She never said a word to him about. "N-No…" He admitted, lowering his head.

"And as siblings, aren't you two supposed to tell each other everything? I mean, even Chaos and I share everything! We've never kept a secret from each other!" And that was actually true.

"Well, I-I…I'm sure she had a good reason…"

"I don't think so. No matter what, there's never a good enough reason to lie to your family, especially about something as small as that." Discord lifted up his head and began to hypnotize him as well. "Be cruel to her like she was to you."

Butterscotch felt…odd. Very odd. There was a burning sensation in his chest, but it didn't hurt. No, not at all. He turned grey as well, and he narrowed his eyes. The sensation in his chest was hatred. And it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Blitz had begun to get more and more frustrated. He hadn't found anypony, and he wasn't sure how close or how far he was from the center of the labyrinth. He gave a groan, until he heard a voice. He knew it was Butterscotch. "Butterscotch!" He yelled, thanking Celestia. "Thank the higher powers I found you."

He scoffed-Butterscotch scoffed at him. "Why? So you can fly all of us out of here? Oh wait-that's right. You don't have your wings." He gave an awful smirk. "You can't do anything now." Blitz was stunned. No, Butterscotch's words didn't hurt-he had had much worse said to him-but…

"Butterscotch, what's wrong with you?" Blitz asked.

"You were born." Butterscotch said, walking right past him.

"I need to find Twilight." Blitz muttered. He just knew Discord and Chaos had something to do with this.

Rarity pranced around, her nose high in the air. "I was expecting an audience with the princess." She said in her huffy tone. "Not outdoor sport." However, she had been walking with her eyes closed, and ended up walking face-first into a rock that functioned as a wall. In it were three diamonds, which looked just like Rarity's cutie mark.

Rarity was speechless. She stood, flabbergasted by the beauty of it. "Oh my…" She said. The three little gems sparkled in the sunlight. Then she noticed the image of Discord in each of them.

"Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity. You found one of the few things in all of Equestria that could rival your face in sheer beauty." The light from the gems grew stronger and almost blinding. They gave off immense rays, and Rarity was awe-struck. "What do you think? You like?"

She got that same look in her eyes all the others did and she stumbled forward. "Yes. I like very much…" But something inside of her was resisting, fighting her desire for the diamonds. It told her what she was supposed to again. She shook her head and sternly turned away. "No!" She snapped. "No! I shan't succumb to such fabulousness." She tried to pull away, but each step was harder than the last. "Must…get…to…the…center…to…meet…the others."

Her desire was too strong. It repelled the force that was fighting, and Rarity raised her hooves above the rock.

"_MINE_!" She shouted, and began digging at the stone, not even caring about her hooves. In a light, she had turned grey.

In about half an hour, the stone wall was no more, and in Rarity's eyes the three small stones turned out to be a massive diamond. It was finely cut, and pointed enough to be deadly. "Well, Rarity," She was covered in dirt and bruises and her hooves were very sore but she felt accomplished. "It took forever, but it was worth it!" She ran over to her "prize" and wrapped her arms around it. "Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome hunk of a diamond! Now let's get you home." She said affectionately, and she lifted the diamond onto her back with a grunt. It was heavy, but she could take it! She would be exhausted by the time she brought it back, but it would all be worth it!

As if on cue, the stone wall that had once held Rarity's "diamond" fell, and revealed Twilight, Applejack, Berry Bubble, and Pinkie Pie. Twilight smiled. "Rarity! Are we glad to see-" She didn't finish her sentence. She had stopped short when she saw a massive rock-literally, just a rock-on Rarity's back. "Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?" She asked, as Rarity tossed it onto the ground.

"What do you mean, 'boulder'?" Rarity demanded. She smiled at the stone as she got on top of it. "This big, beautiful, bedazzling rock is a _DIAMOND_!" She yelled. She tenderly rubbed the surface of the boulder. "And it's all mine." She quickly placed it on her back again, and got up in Twilight's face. "Keep your envious little eyes off of it!" She roughly poked Twilight in the chest. "I found it, and it's mine, fair and square!" She shrieked like a bratty child. She stalked off with Pinkie Pie and Applejack, grunting from the effort it took to carry Rarity's "gem."

Twilight was growing more and more fearful for her friends, but didn't say anything and simply followed them. However, a bad feeling was growing in her heart.

Fluttershy peeked out from the hedge she was hiding in, and took a deep breath. She stepped out. "Okay, I can do this." However, something brushed up against her, and she shrieked and then returned to her hedge. However, when she looked out, she saw three little pink butterflies that matched her cutie mark flying by. "Wait!" She yelled. "Don't leave me here!" She chased them around bends and corners until she came to a circle. She felt so small and tiny and terrified compared to the massive hedges that seemed to reach the clouds themselves…and she was all alone. She wanted to cry. She wanted her brother, her friends, or Applebuck, or Elusive or somepony! She never felt so alone in her life!

"Oh poor Fluttershy," She snapped her head around, and spotted the three butterflies. They had tiny arms and faces. Oddly, they had weird eyebrows and mismatched horns. For Fluttershy though, it didn't matter. She wasn't alone. And she had regained her confidence in her friends and family. "It looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?" The butterflies peered closer at her. They obviously Discord in disguise.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm sure they're all doing their best to find me."

The three little butterflies circled around her head. "Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are."

Fluttershy continued to smile. "Not at all! I _am_ weak and helpless, and I appreciate their understanding."

Discord had not been expecting that. What was with this girl? Was she really such a doormat she would just take his words so lightly? He expected to get angry at him for some reason, even for just saying something like that. But no, she was smiling like an imbecile. "Yes, well, I'm sure it burns you up that they're always pointing out your flaws?"

"Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be!"

That had done it. "Oh, for goodness sake!" Discord yelled, changing back into his real form. He couldn't believe! He knew Fluttershy had the Element of Kindness, but still! Did anything ever upset this pony? He poked her on the head with his eagle talon as he said, "You've been kind for far too long, my dear! Time to be cruel! Arivadanche!" He vanished, leaving Fluttershy and as she turned grey too.

The hedge lowered, and Fluttershy saw Twilight with the rest of the Mane Six and Berry Bubble, and…Rarity had a boulder on her back. Twilight smiled. "Fluttershy!" Fluttershy shook her head to get out of her daze. "Oh, I'm so glad to see your friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to everypony, and we still need to find the others." Pinkie Pie spit at her, with Rarity sweating from carrying her "diamond" and Applejack glared at them with a nasty growl.

"Oh, boo hoo hoo," Fluttershy snapped. Twilight's jaw dropped and her eyes turned wide. "Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything alright?" She spat.

Twilight turned her eyes toward her forehead, and let an "Uh…"

But before she could…remind (?) Fluttershy that she didn't have her magic just like Fluttershy didn't have her wing, Fluttershy remarked, "Oh that's right. You can't." She walked away towards the others. "You're pathetic." She took the time to smack Twilight in the face with her tail.

"What is happening to my friends?" She asked herself, watching Fluttershy shove Pinkie Pie into the hedge and then see Applejack point and laugh at the pink pony while Berry glared at them.

"And what are you laughing at?" Pinkie Pie demanded.

"Uh…chocolate milk." Applejack…lied?

"A little help here?" Rarity asked. She was sweaty, dirty, and it must've taken a lot of hairspray to keep her hair all together. She was straining to keep her "jewel" safely on her back. Twilight immediately rushed over and balanced one side of the boulder on her back. Rarity smiled. "Thanks, Twilight." She was about to say you're welcome, when Rarity interrupted her. "But don't get any ideas about my gem!" She snapped. "I know where you live." They decided to continue on.

Meanwhile, Chaos was getting to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash rounded the corner when she spotted a puffy white cloud with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt. She grinned, having found her element. "I've got you now, Element!" She smirked, chasing after it as it flew away. She skidded to a stop when she spotted Chaos lounging in a hammock made of cloud and wearing a pair of shades.

She gave a yawn and stretched. "I can see why you like these clouds so much. Man, are they plush!" She patted the side of his hammock.

"Get off there and put 'em up!" Rainbow Dash challenged. She threw punches, hitting the air, and she was ready to take her as best as she could.

"Hey," Chaos said calmly. She held his eagle's talons. "I'm here to deliver a message."

"I got a message for you, too!" She yelled, continuing her punches.

"Listen closely," Chaos ordered, taking off his sunglasses. "This is important. There is a choice that's yours to make, the right selection or a big mistake. If the wrong choice you choose, the foundations of your home will crumble without you."

Before her eyes, what she thought was her element started to swirl, and then there was the image of Cloudsdale. "Cloudsdale…" She muttered. "Crumble?" Pegasi began to scream, as columns and clouds began to shake and then fall, crushing some Pegasi and either mortally wounding or killing them on impact. Her home was falling apart. "No!" She screamed. A blue box tied with a yellow ribbon appeared.

"Now this box contains your wings." Chaos explained. "You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on wandering aimlessly around this maze." She already knew what the answer was going to be once she saw Rainbow Dash lose her color, and her rainbow mane turn grey.

Back with Twilight and her friends, she had started to carry the boulder on her own, since Rarity desperately needed a rest though every few minutes Rarity would stop and threaten if she "got any funny ideas about her jewel". But Twilight was getting exhausted. "Must…find…Rainbow Dash…" She grunted out. "As a team, we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down!" She said confidently.

"Well, look-y there," Applejack said, looking up at the sky with the others. "Rainbow Dash is flying away! She's abandoning us!"

Twilight sighed. "Now I know that's a lie." She carefully tossed the massive rock off her back and looked towards the sky and let out a gasp. It was true. The impossible was true! Rainbow Dash had somehow gotten her wings back, and she was leaving them! Twilight was in total shock. "How can it be?"

Overhead, there was the loud sound of thunder, and the sky totally darkened with heavy, almost black ominous clouds completely covering the sun. It startled everypony, even the new harsher Pinkie Pie and Berry and Fluttershy. The ground shook violently, knocking a few of them off their hooves and the hedges began to disappear in large chucks. In a cloud of dust, they were just in dirt.

With the labyrinth gone, the others easily regrouped. Blitz was relieved. Twilight looked around, and did a count; Dusk Shine, Glass Slipper, Armor Protection, Bluebell, Blueblood, Butterscotch, Elusive, Applebuck, she already had Berry and the others, and Rainbow Blitz. That was everypony.

Discord cursed him to himself. "Oh, Chaos, too brash. We didn't even get to all of them." Blitz, Blueblood, Bluebell, Twilight, Dusk Shine, and Applebuck were all still completely colored, and not grey.

Chaos waved him off. "Oh, what does it matter? We got enough. There's no way they can use the Elements of Harmony now!"

Discord laughed. "True, true. There's not enough of you!" The only Elements that were not disabled, so to speak, were Magic, Loyalty, and Honesty, and that wasn't even half of them.

Discord laughed. "Somepony," Rainbow Dash, he meant. "Broke the no wings, no magic rule!" He snapped his fingers, and they all found themselves capable of flight and magic again. Twilight felt so relieved.

"Shit," Blitz cursed, flattening his wings against his back. "This is bad." Oh, how he missed the feeling of air between his feathers.

"Game's over, my little ponies!" Chaos grinned. "And we win!"

Discord made an umbrella appear in his hand while thunder boomed and lighting flashed. He opened the umbrella so it looked like wind had been too strong for it, and gave out an evil laugh. "Looks like we're due for a big ol' storm of chaos!" He and his sister threw their hands back in cruel laughter that echoed in Twilight's ears and that horrible feeling she had had since that morning was getting stronger and harder to contain.

**Disclaimer: I do not own/did not write the song, Blueblood's Lament. It belongs to MegaTouhou on YouTube. You should look up the song. It's beautiful, and I thank him for letting me use it.**

**Jesus, this was a long chapter. Now I know this is the longest thing I've ever written. I don't think any other chapter of this story is going to be this long…except for maybe the last one. Yes, I imagine it's going to be very long as well. I'm just exhausted after writing this.**

**See you next time!**

**~Mimi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so here's the second part of the Discord/Chaos section of the story. After this, we'll see a couple of chapters featuring all the characters (I believe someone wants more of Pinkie Pie), then there will be a Rarity/Blueblood arc with some Spike/Barbara, and then A Canterlot Wedding. And it will all be loads of fun for all of those involved.**

**Chapter 12: Listen To Your Heart, Part II**

Discord and Chaos laughed themselves onto their backs while Twilight, Applebuck, Rainbow Blitz, Bluebell, Blueblood, and Dusk Shine all stood in shock, trying to…well, make sense of everything. Twilight stared at her sister. She had never seen Glass Slipper…shake. Twilight had never even seen her older sister even flinch. But Glass Slipper was violently trembling on the ground with her head covered with her hooves. Armor Protection looked like he had a rain cloud above his head, with him staring morbidly at the ground, trying to nurse his broken heart.

"And what are you laughing at?" Pinkie Pie snapped.

Discord wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, you ponies are just the most fun we've had in eons."

"Well, quit it!" Berry snapped, getting into Chaos' face. "You'll be in trouble if you mess with the Bubble…Berry!"

"Oh, yeah?" Butterscotch asked. "Well, ha. Ha, ha, ha." He spat with a cruel smirk on his face to match his sister's.

"Quit it!" Berry growled, turning to Butterscotch. He covered his ears in an attempt to block out Butterscotch's mocking laughter.

"No." Butterscotch replied. "Ha, ha, ha."

"Quit it!" Berry shrieked.

"No. Ha, ha, ha, ha-ha."

Dusk Shine stared at his grey-tinted pink friend. "Berry, Butterscotch, what's with you?" He asked. Applebuck and Blitz stared at their friends and siblings.

Blitz looked around. Rainbow Dash had been the one to break the no-wings, no-magic rule. He narrowed eyes. "Damn it." He swore under his breath.

Applejack slid up to Rarity who was standing protectively next to her rock. "Uh, Rarity," Applejack began. "This here diamond of yours, Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together."

Rarity raised her hooves and gave Applejack a swift kick in the face and send the other pony to the ground. "Try it, punk. He's mine, all mine!" Then Rarity proceeded to keep Applejack by coming-close to punching and kicking her again.

"Girls, boys, everypony," Twilight yelled.

Pinkie Pie slipped on the ground, and Fluttershy gave her a mock laugh as well. "Ha, ha, ha."

"Stop laughing at me!" Pinkie Pie's shriek was high-pitched, and bordered screaming.

"Aw, but Pinkie," Fluttershy teased. "I thought you liked to laugh at."

"No, I don't!" Pinkie Pie snapped back. "I hate laughing! I hate everypony and everything! I hate parties! I hate cake! I hate everything!"

Applebuck was stunned. He had never seen Fluttershy act that way. And…why was almost everypony tinted grey? Their colors were all dulled. Applebuck furrowed his eyebrows. He would go and talk some sense into Fluttershy. "Miss Fluttershy, now what in tarnation is goin' on with you? What did Discord and Chaos do to you?"

"Nothing." Fluttershy smirked. "Just being a hic like you brings out the worse in me. And by the way, I didn't really want to see the animals with Butterscotch. I just didn't want to be with you."

Applebuck backed up. He narrowed his eyes at Discord, choosing not to say anything and then he found himself getting pushed aside by Elusive. Applebuck sighed. "Elusive, not you too."

"Stay away from Fluttershy!" Elusive shouted. "She's mine! All mine! I won't share her with anypony, especially not you!"

"Oh God," Blitz muttered. "Flutterbitch and Butterbastard." Discord's brainwashing had gotten to almost all of them.

Discord laughed, munching on popcorn with his sister on a couch. "It's just too entertaining."

"Chaos, Discord, stop it." Twilight demanded. "You're not playing fair."

"We're not playing fair?" Discord questioned. He got up from the couch. "Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, and this is my sister, Chaos. We're the spirits of disharmony. Hello?" He said, dragging out the "o".

"How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?"

"Oh wait, did you-" Discord broke out into another laugh. "Funny. You thought the Elements where in the Labyrinth?"

In a flash, the not-brainwashed ponies found themselves back in time a couple of hours again. They were in the hall with the royal family, but they seemed to be invisible. They were covered in a blue aura of some sorts. Discord's words echoed through the hall.

"_Twists and turns are my master plan, then find the elements back where you began."_

They returned to the present time, in the crater where the labyrinth used to be. "We never said they were in the labyrinth." Chaos pointed out.

Twilight didn't know what to think. Her friends were brainwashed. She thought she had solved the riddle when she knew she hadn't. "But…but…"

"Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle." Discord said. "Maybe the 'magic of friendship' can help you."

Blitz felt his temperature rising. Between himself and Rainbow Dash, they really didn't have too much in common. They both enjoyed flying, yes, but Blitz was less…loud, than she was. He still liked to socialize, and he could certainly have an attitude at times, but not like Rainbow Dash did. And Blitz liked to take things at a slower pace than she did. However, more than anything else, Blitz had a temper like Rainbow Dash. And that temper was getting the best of him. He was about to do something he wasn't sure he would regret later.

He flew up to Discord's face. "What did you do to our friends, Discord?"

"Correction," Chaos said. "You mean, what did _we_ do to your friends." She chuckled. "Simple: we noticed…tension has been building up between…well, all of you. We just took that, and blew it up in all of your faces. It looks like you've all got a lot of explaining and apologies to do. We'll leave you to it." They snapped their fingers and were gone, leaving cotton candy clouds and chocolate rain.

Blitz groaned and flew back to Twilight, keeping his wing over her head to keep her mane dry. He wasn't sure what else he could do at the moment to comfort her.

"Chocolate milk?" Berry shouted. "I hate chocolate milk!"

Twilight groaned. She racked her brain for another answer. "Think Twilight, think. Find the Elements back where you began…"

Applebuck was about to say something when he spotted Rarity with a giant boulder on her back. "Excuse me, Miss Twilight, why in tarnation is Miss Rarity carrying a big rock on her back?"

Twilight groaned. "Oh, don't ask." She honestly couldn't explain it to him without making Rarity sound insane. "Think…" She muttered. "Back where you began…"

"Don't touch my gem!" Rarity snapped at Applebuck.

Fluttershy, with her wings back, flew above Rarity and poked the rock. "I'm touching your gem, Rarity, ha ha!"

"And what are you laughing at?!" Pinkie demanded.

Glass Slipper shrieked, "Nothing!" She proceeded to hide behind Twilight.

"Nothing." Armor said, dragging slowly along. "There's nothing to laugh at."

"Meanie Pie." Blitz muttered. He glanced at the prince. "And Armor Depression."

"Ugh," Twilight groaned. "I just wanna go home." She blinked. "Wait a minute…" Go home. Go home? Home… And that's when it struck her like a bolt of Discord's lightning. Home! "Home!" She shouted. "Back where you began! The Elements must be in…" Their home was in ruins. Buildings were floating on chucks of ground on the air. The trees had polka dots. Cotton candy clouds covered the sky and half of Ponyville was being soaked by chocolate milk rain. The ground also had checker patterns, like on a chess board. "Come on, everypony!" Twilight called. "I'm certain this is what their riddle meant! If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know will give us a clue!"

Twilight and the rest of the not-grey ponies found themselves being trampled by Fluttershy's mutant bunnies. They felt sore and bruised, and their manes were tattered.

"Good boy Angel," Man, Flutterbitch was really starting to piss Blitz off. "Mama's so proud."

In a heartbeat, the sun was gone, and no one could see their hoof in front of their face. The crescent moon was high in the sky, but something Twilight this wasn't Luna's work.

"Wow, I can see so much better now." Applejack said, either as a smart remark or another lie. A puddle of bubbles came up from the ground, and Applejack slipped, bumping into Elusive, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Berry. Blitz took to the air and helped Twilight up to her feet while Blueblood brought his sister back up and Applebuck helped Dusk Shine. "I meant to do that." Applejack said quickly, once she skidded to a stop. Elusive forcefully got Fluttershy to her feet, who glared at him but didn't say anything. He stood right in front of her, giving hostile looks to Applebuck.

Then, the sun was back up, and Twilight saw what had happened. She growled, "Discord and Chaos turned our dirt roads into soap!"

Said foul creatures skated by, as if the road was made of ice. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Chaos held out her arms, which acted like a frame for the "remodeled" town. "This is the new and improved Ponyville, and this our only our first changes."

Pinkie Pie slid by, glancing at Twilight. "This may look like fun, but it's not."

Twilight let out a loud groan, getting more and sicker of the behavior by the minute.

Discord appeared next to her, and brought his lion's arm around, lifting her high to get a better view of the small town. "Picture it," He said. "The chaos capital of the world."

The moon had returned to the sky, and everything began black again. "I can't picture anything." Twilight remarked. "It's too dark."

Blitz growled, flying next to Discord. "Get away from her!" He yelled. He pulled back, and aimed to ram into the side of Discord's head, but Discord vanished and he slammed into a tree instead.

"Blitz!" Twilight yelled as Blitz rubbed the side of his pounding skull. "You okay?" She asked.

Blitz groaned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." He had a pounding headache, and he was starting to downright despise Discord for all he had done (especially for putting his hands on Twilight).

Discord appeared next to Chaos. "Well, you just need to wait a few minutes, and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Celestia always did do great work."

"Is that was this is all about?" Blueblood demanded.

Discord narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, you spoiled little prince?"

"I know exactly what he means." Bluebell snapped. "This is about getting back at our aunt. You want to break her kingdom the same way she broke your heart." Before Discord could speak again, Bluebell continued. "That's why you hurt us all in the worst way possible-you turned our love against us."

Discord didn't know what to say. Was…was Bluebell right? Was it really just vengeance, and hurting other people the way he had been hurt? …His wasn't always Discord…but… He shook those thoughts from his head. No, Bluebell was wrong. Celestia didn't mean anything to him anymore, and he didn't mean anything to her.

The stake that Celestia had driven into his heart all those years ago delved even deeper at that thought.

But it was true. He was in stone for over a thousand years, and she didn't even once visit him in the garden.

"Oh, hush!" Chaos snapped. "This isn't about revenge. It's about doing what we love most! And that's spreading disharmony!" They vanished again.

Twilight looked at (or at least, what she assumed was) Ponyville, and lamented, "Ponyville, the Chaos Capital of the World?" But she remembered she knew what the riddle meant, the smile returned to her face. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Fluttershy skid back. "Don't worry. You won't." She giggled. Elusive, avoiding the bubble path, followed her like a lovesick puppy on the dirt next to the soap.

Twilight groaned again. Blitz patted her on the back.

And so, they began their long way back to the library.

"What's the point?" Armor asked, slumping to the ground. "Discord and Chaos have won. Ponyville is a disaster and all of Equestria is next." He sighed. "There's nothing to live for."

Glass Slipper, feeling sorry for the poor stallion, gingerly touched his mane with her hoof. "H-Hey," She stuttered; though she was careful, fearing he would lash out at her. "It's…it's gonna be okay. Twilight and Dusk will fix this…right?" She asked.

"And what if they can't?" Armor asked.

"T-That…well, they should try anyway…and I mean them, not me…but I'll be there!"

Armor lifted up his head. "Really?"

Glass nodded. "O-Of course! You and I have Elements in ourselves as well! They…need us." She said meekly.

Armor sighed, and nodded. "Okay. Since you're going to be there."

Twilight smiled. There was hope yet!

However, that smile vanished when they started heading back towards the library. The time of day was bipolar the entire walk back, switching from day to night without dusk or dawn. And the entire time, they were arguing and fighting, with Applejack lying and Fluttershy instigating. Glass Slipper was frightened of just about everything around her, and Armor needed a pick-me-up every ten minutes or so.

Twilight sighed when they finally came to the library. The sun was high in the sky. "Okay, we're here, everyone please, please, please, please just go inside? Please?" She dragged out.

"Okay." Glass Slipper squeaked out, rushing inside.

"Whatever." Armor still hung his head low.

"I absolutely refuse." Applejack said, as she entered the library.

"With pleasure." Fluttershy took the time to stamp on some flowers before going inside. Elusive didn't say anything and just kept following Fluttershy around. Bluebell sighed, going inside.

"I'd just love to." Butterscotch spat on the path that led to the doorway.

"I hate libraries!" Pinkie snapped, following the blonde mare.

"Me too!" Berry snapped, keeping up with his twin.

Blitz, Dusk Shine, and Applebuck groaned following them inside.

Rarity, whose muscles were completely exhausted and mane was in knots, couldn't push the boulder by herself anymore. "Please?" Twilight said. "We need to hurry!"

"Forget it, Twilight!" Rarity snapped. "I know what you're up to! The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom!"

"Tom?" Twilight questioned. Okay, now it was just getting ridiculous. Now Rarity was naming the massive boulder?

"Well, it's not going to work!"

Twilight narrowed her eyes. She had stopped worrying long ago, and was just becoming short-tempered and impatient with how her friends were acting. "You're not going in without him, are you?"

Rarity shook her head and huffed.

Blueblood, who was still amazed by Rarity's behavior, tapped Twilight on the shoulder. "Let me handle this." He said quietly. Twilight didn't object. He cleared his through and put on his most charming smile. "Miss Rarity, let me carry him for you." She didn't respond, and only watched as he lifted the rock all on his own.

Inside, the ponies had all gathered round with Glass Slipper hiding her face in Armor's mane who was a bit surprised by the attention. Blitz was in the air, close to Applebuck, Dusk Shine, and Bluebell. Blitz wasn't sure how much more he could take-between Elusive chasing Fluttershy, Butterscotch's bad attitude and then Berry's other bad attitude. And where the hell was Rainbow Dash!?

Spike was sleeping near a mop and bucket. He had been mopping the floor while he had decided to take a nap, and he was completely unaware of the colt picking up the bucket still filled with water. Spike was violently awoken from his dreamless nap by the fall of dirty water, and he looked up to see a greyed-over older pony. "What'd you do that for, Butterscotch?" He asked.

"You just looked so peaceful." Butterscotch smirked.

"What…huh?" Was he still dreaming? What had happened while he was asleep?

"Don't ask." Blitz said, landing near Spike. "Butterscotch, knock it off, or I'll pile-drive you into next week."

"Really?" Butterscotch asked. "I thought you'd rather pile-drive Twilight."

Blitz scowled in response as Fluttershy and Butterscotch laughed at him. Spike and Dusk Shine just stared awkwardly at him and the others chose not to say a word. Blitz was just very, very thankful Twilight hadn't been inside to hear that.

And he was also thankful that everyone's attention was turned to the boulder that crashed through the library's wall.

"Careful, Blueblood!" Rarity lectured. "You'll ruin his beautiful finish."

"Oh for the love of…" Twilight muttered.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Spike asked. "Butterscotch just drenched me! And…why is almost everybody…grey?" Spike's eyes locked onto Blueblood. He remembered Rarity ranting about how poorly he had treated Rarity on the night of the Gala. He scowled. "And what's he doing here?"

"Don't ask." Twilight said, really not wanting to go into it. She scooped him up and he rode on her back. "I need you to help me find something."

"Barbara!" Dusk Shine called.

"Yes?" She called back. She had been sleeping in her bed in Dusk Shine's room.

"We need you down here, now!" He yelled.

She brought herself out of bed. She was a bit sluggish at first, but truly woke up when she heard the urgency of Dusk Shine's voice. She was startled by the amount of ponies in the library, and she wondered why almost all of them were grey. And there was also royalty present-three royal ponies, actually. Prince Armor, Prince Blueblood, and his sister, Princess Bluebell. "What's going on?" She asked.

"No time to explain." Twilight said. "Barb, Spike, I need you to…"

"Hey Twilight," Fluttershy interrupted. "What's soaking wet and clueless?"

"Fluttershy, I've had just about enough of you-" Spike and Barbara both made to get out of the way as Fluttershy dumped another bucket of water, soaking Twilight to the bone.

"Your face!" Fluttershy laughed. She completed the joke by slamming the bucket onto Twilight's head. Elusive laughed, most likely to please Fluttershy.

"What's happened to everypony?" Spike asked.

"Elusive," Barbara said. "What's with you?"

Elusive glared at the young dragon. "Nothing's wrong!" He snapped. "I couldn't be better! I've got a mare in my life!"

Spike stared at Barbara as tears began to build up in her eyes. "A mare…?" She questioned. Then it hit Spike. Barbara liked Elusive, exactly the same way he liked Rarity. Oh…what if that's why Blueblood was here? To try and "court" Rarity again? She wouldn't…oh, poor Barbara. He wanted to comfort her, but Dusk Shine got the baby girl dragon's attention again.

"Barbara, Spike," He said. "We need your help."

Twilight nodded. "Yeah, no time to explain. We need to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before _somepony_ does something they'll regret." She flattened her ears against her head, she bared her teeth at the others.

"The Elements of Harmony?" Spike questioned. "Oh, I know exactly where that book is!" He climbed up the ladder, reaching for the second-to-top shelf. He brought out a large brown book with a golden unicorn on the front. "Found it!" He was rewarded with a whack to the face with a piece of paper. He dropped the book, and Fluttershy caught it between her hooves.

"Fluttershy," Twilight snapped. "You better give me that book!" Twilight knew plenty of spells that she could use to restrain her, and the others, but…she didn't want to use her magic against them. They were her friends, and she might end up hurting them. She decided she would only use her magic as a last resort.

"Keep away!" Fluttershy shouted, tossing the book to her brother. Blitz growled and went into the air.

"Knock it off, Butterscotch!" Blitz snapped. Butterscotch tossed it to Applejack.

Applebuck, having had more than enough of his sister's attitude, he pushed his way past Twilight. "Applejack Macarena Apple, do you have any idea what Ma and Pa would say if they saw you doin' this?"

Applejack, who had been balancing the book on her nose, said, "Nope." She tossed it over to Pinkie Pie, who simply bounced it off her flank over and it landed near Elusive. He tossed it back up to Elusive.

"You guys!" Dusk Shine shouted.

"Enough!" Bluebell shouted, trying to get it back from Berry.

"Stop it, right now!" Blueblood yelled, as Berry tossed it back to Applejack.

Before Fluttershy could catch it again from AJ, Blitz tackled her to the side. "Get away from her!" Elusive snapped, using his magic to throw Blitz into the wall. "She's mine!" He yelled. "All mine!" Blitz knew he was going feel very, very sore later.

The book landed on the floor, but Rarity picked it with her magic. "Mine!" She said, running head-first past Twilight.

"Hey!" The purple unicorn yelled. "Do you even know what you just stole?" She chased after the other unicorn, ready to snap.

"No," Rarity admitted. "But if you want it, I want it!"

When Twilight tripped and fell flat on her face, she was barely able to hide her scream of frustration. "_Give me that book_!" She shouted.

Rarity jumped onto a rounded table and kicked over the wooden bust of a unicorn into Twilight's path. Twilight jumped over it with ease. She was just about to catch Rarity when Fluttershy lifted Rarity into the air, and Twilight crashed into Tom.

"Where is she?" Twilight asked, shaking the daze from her head. "Where's Rarity?"

Pinkie stood there and glared at everything, while Applejack commented, "Beats me."

"Lies!" She shouted, tackling Pinkie and Applejack and punching and kicking whatever was around. Pinkie bit her ankle, and Applejack simply tried to get out the scuffle, but Twilight wasn't having that.

However, Twilight fell to the side with the book in her possession. She sat up, and hugged it close to her chest. "Get back!" She shouted. "All of you!" Spike and Barbara held up scrolls, while Blueblood, Bluebell, Applejack, Blitz, and Dusk Shine stood ready to fend them all off, except for Glass and Armor, who were still moping and hiding in the corner of the library. "This is my book!" Twilight hissed. "And I'm gonna read it!" She laid herself down, and popped it open with her magic and gasped.

Before her eyes were the Elements! All of them!

The necklaces, matching the cutie marks, and Twilight's crown where in the hollowed-out pages of the book. Armor's and Glass Slipper's were there too. Glass Slipper's necklace matched her shield-shaped cutie mark. Armor's necklace had a heart with wings, just like his cutie mark. Normally, she'd be upset about somepony ruining a book, but she was too thrilled with her finding to even care. "The Elements!" She cried. "They were here all along!"

"This is great!" Spike cried. "Now you can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal!" Twilight nodded, closing the book and turning to her friends.

"See, everypony?" She grinned. "We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony, together!" Spike held the book up high above his head.

However, nopony seemed to care. Elusive was standing possessively next to Fluttershy, who was playing with Pinkie Pie's poufy mane like a cat. Applejack leaned against the unicorn bust Fluttershy had knocked over, while Rarity polished Tom. Butterscotch was roughly poking Berry in the shoulder, and Armor was on in the corner with a still-trembling Glass Slipper, looking hopeless and defeated and simply playing with a rock back and forth. And Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be found.

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "You don't even care, do you?"

"No." They all said, except for Glass, who was probably too afraid to respond.

Twilight sighed. "I never thought it would happen…my friends…" She muttered. "Have turned into complete _JERKS_!" She shouted.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now._

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now._

"Necklace," Twilight muttered, using her magic to place Rarity's diamond-shaped purple necklace onto her neck. Rarity looked somewhat frightened of it. The same was with Applejack. However, Pinkie Pie didn't do anything except continue to scowl at the wall like it had done something to wrong her. Fluttershy was startled. Glass Slipper shrieked when hers was put on. Armor only sighed. "And…big crown thingy." She said, placing the decorative crown on her head. "C'mon everypony, let's go."

"But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?" Spike pointed out.

"Nope." Twilight snapped. "We got the liar, the grumps, the hoarders, and the brutes." She growled. "That just about covers it."

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked.

Twilight remembered the Princess' words. In the event that Rainbow Dash was unable to use the Element of Loyalty, there was someone who could take her place. She smiled and turned around. "Blitz, would you…?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I'd be honored, Twilight." She smiled and placed Rainbow Dash's red lightning bolt necklace onto him.

"Now let's go defeat Discord and Chaos so we don't ever have to talk to each other ever again!" This got a cheer from Fluttershy, and actually managed to put a smile on Pinkie Pie's face. Blitz followed close behind, while Applejack moved slowly.

Glass nudged her friend. "Please, Armor? The sooner we get this over with, the better!"

Armor sighed. "Okay, I'll go…for you." Glass gave a tiny smile. "Even if it doesn't mean anything, I'll go."

"Applebuck, Dusk Shine, Blueblood, and Bluebell," Twilight called. "You should come with us…just in case." She said calmly. The other four ponies nodded, and chased after them. "And that means all of you, too!" She shouted. The rest of the ponies all groaned, but agreed, slowly joining them.

Rarity however, was still pushing Tom. Twilight rushed back behind her and shouted, "Move!" She startled Rarity, and then picked up Tom using magic. "Look out!" She yelled. "Here comes Tom!" She then proceeded to send Tom straight through the small balcony's window, nearly crushing Pinkie Pie who gently side-stepped it. Twilight stood on the balcony, while Discord and Chaos appeared.

"Well, well, well." Discord began. "I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying." At his words, Pinkie and Applejack looked solemnly at the ground.

"Enough!" Twilight snapped. "Discord, Chaos, I figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!"

"We're certainly are." Chaos sighed, standing next to her brother. "You've clearly out-dueled us and now it's time to meet our fate." They made their sunglasses appear again.

"We're prepared to be defeated now, ladies and gentleman." Discord continued. They drew white and red targets on each other's stomachs. "Fire when ready."

"Formation!" Twilight yelled. "Now!" Blitz, Glass, and Armor where the only ones who didn't mutter "meh" under their breath. "Okay, let's get this over with." All Twilight really wanted to do was defeat her foes, officially end her broken friendships, and go home and cry herself to sleep about said broken friendships.

Twilight thought of the harmony she felt when her friends actually were her friends. She thought of the happiness they had brought her, and a strong wind was summoned forth. Their manes were blown to the left, and a force brought Twilight in the air. Her eyes glowed a solid white, like the stone in her crown. A bright, blinding light was summoned from the stone, and also came from Blitz and the others that had a necklace around their throats, though Blitz was the only one who didn't look terrified or bored.

Discord and Chaos pulled back their shades, the light suddenly striking fear in their black hearts. They were sure that the ponies wouldn't be able to use the Elements…did they really did have something to worry about?

Those thoughts left their minds when the light immediately died down, and Twilight found herself and the others on the ground.

"What's going on?" Twilight questioned herself.

"Mine's working," Applejack lied. "There must be something wrong with yours." Twilight only furrowed her eyebrows.

"I hate the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie snapped.

Berry grumbled, "Me too!"

"Humph," Fluttershy snapped. "Garbage." She tossed her necklace onto the ground.

"Yes it is." Elusive agreed.

"Mine!" Rarity shrieked as she snatched up Fluttershy's butterfly-shaped Element.

Bluebell glowered. She was afraid the Elements would fail, but in reality, she knew. They had all the Elements, yes, but there was too much disharmony among them. She guessed that if Applebuck took Applejack's place, the Elements might have functioned since they had the Element of Magic, but…Twilight must've had a demon inside her as well.

"Bravo, ponies, bravo." Discord mockingly clapped his hands, while Chaos laughed, getting dirty looks from Berry and Pinkie. "Harmony in Equestria is officially dead."

Chaos tapped Twilight on the nose with her eagle's talon. "Chaos rules, Celestia drools." Twilight bared her teeth and growled at the insult to her teacher. Blitz's temper flared as Chaos and Discord laughed and slid away on the soap road.

"It's your fault it didn't work!" Pinkie spat.

Twilight asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Any of you!" Pinkie replied. "All of you!" She bounced away with her brother.

"We are out of here!" Berry snapped.

"I better go to." Applejack said. "I got new, better friends waiting for me at the farm."

Rarity pushed Tom against her back, while Fluttershy flew overhead with Butterscotch and Elusive following her. "Yeah! We're sick of you losers!"

"Fine, leave!" Twilight yelled. "See if I care! I don't need you guys either!" She tried to herself that, but even she knew it was a lie. "With friends like you, who needs-" Her voice cracked. She hung her head. "Enemies…" She muttered.

"W-We'll stay Twilight." Glass squeaked out. "I-I mean…we're sisters, right?" Glass gave a small smile.

Armor replied with, "Yeah, sure. It's not like any of it matters anymore."

Blitz was about to say something, but to his absolute horror, Twilight…finally lost her color. "Twilight!" He shouted. He was left speechless as her single tear fell to the ground, and broke in two, resembling a broken heart.

Before he chased after, he turned back to the others. "Come on!" He shouted. Glass squeaked and followed, with Armor close behind her. Applebuck and Dusk Shine nodded, with Blueblood and Bluebell close by. They followed Twilight back to the library. "Twilight, you can't give up!"

"Yes, she can." Armor muttered. "Don't you get it, Blitz? It's over. Besides, we can't even find your sister."

Blitz scowled. "You're not helping." He said quickly. "Twilight, think about all that stuff you said before." They reentered the library, which was a total disaster area. Books were on the ground, most of the side wall was missing, and there was broken glass all over the mostly still-soaked floor. He was stunned when she went up the stairs and slammed the door. Bluebell stood silent. For the first time in her life, she really didn't know what to do. She exchanged glances with her brother, and then racked her brain to find a solution. Barbara stared down at them. She didn't ask what was going on, because she honestly didn't want to know.

Up her bedroom, Twilight found Spike on the floor next to a pile of papers. "Pack your things Spike, we're leaving." He just groaned slightly in response. She magically placed a suitcase on her bed. "And don't ask where we're going, because…I don't know yet." She admitted. "Just not here." She placed a few books into her suitcase, and tossed her crown into the silver garbage can.

"Can't…move…" Spike grunted out. "The…Princess…has been sending these since I got back upstairs." Next to him was a pile of letters, each of them tied with a red ribbon and bearing the royal seal. His belly swelled up again, and another letter fell onto the floor in a breath of fire. "Make it stop…" Spike cried.

"These are all the letters I've written to the Princess since I've lived in Ponyville." Twilight observed, picking one up. She picked up two more and stared at her writing. "But why would she send them back?" She read one. "'Real friends don't care what your cover is." She read more and more, and soon it all began to make sense. "Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing…and like the path through the orchard, they will always be a way through…" Neither she nor Spike noticed her coloring coming back, starting at her hind legs and the end of her mane and then, beginning to spread. "The best thing to do is stay true to yourself…a pony has a special magical connection with her friends…maybe even before she's met them!" A smile graced her features. "Spike! Spike, it's all so clear!" She picked him up, and brought him into a hug. "Can't you see? Discord and Chaos are trying to distract us from what's important!" She pranced around her room, swinging Spike with her in the air. "They know our powerful our friendships are, and they're trying to keep us from seeing it." Poor Spike was about to be sick. "Do you remember what I said the first day I arrived in Ponyville?" She didn't wait for an answer.

"I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends." She continued. "But the opposite is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon, and now, they need to save it from Discord and Chaos!" She did make sure to tuck poor Spike into bed before he threw up all over her bedroom floor. He let out a tiny groan. "You're right, Spike!" Twilight smiled. "I've got to fight for my friendships. For them! For me! For Equestria!" She then first noticed Spike about to be sick. She chuckled. "Em…why don't you just…stay here and rest?" She got out the door. "I'll take care of the whole… 'fighting for my friendships' thing myself."

With everyone else downstairs looking hopeless and defeated, Twilight busted in and yelled, "Okay, everypony! Let's go save our town!"

"Twilight!" Blitz yelled, a burst of happiness on his face.

Twilight grinned. She looked at her sister, Glass Slipper, and then at her former-foalsitter Armor. She grinned. "Glass, come here." Her sister squealed slightly, but obliged. "Glass Slipper, you're supposed to be the bravest pony in all of Equestria." Twilight began. "You're the first mare in all of history to make Captain of the Royal Guard."

Glass Slipper stared at her younger sister. Twilight was bringing back all the memories she had; of telling her parents what she wanted to do with her life, of when she first joined the guard, and when she first made captain. She remembered the looks of pride she got from her entire family…and from Armor, and the royal family… she shook her head as the rest of the memories came flooding back like a tsunami. "What…" She muttered. Twilight smiled and leaned forward. She touched her sister's horn with her own, and Glass Slipper's eyes shot open. Her color returned to her, and Glass felt very, very dazed. "What happened?" She shouted. Then in a moment, she remembered how she had acted. She immediately turned red. "Oh…my Celestia…" She muttered. "I can't believe I hid behind Armor!" She shouted, pacing back and forth like Celestia did. "I am the Captain of the Royal Guard! I do not try to use royalty as my shield! I am his shield!" She reprimanded herself for her foolish behavior.

Twilight laughed and turned to Armor. "Armor, I've seen what you do for ponies." She said. "You spread love wherever you go. I've seen it all. And I know how much you love others. And when you love somepony, you love them forever." His eyes turned to Glass Slipper, who was still lecturing herself about how she acted. "Now let me give that back to you." He sighed, and lowered his forehead.

He kept his eyes on Glass as his pink coat began to return. He remembered when he first met her. He remembered when he first realized he was in love with her. And then, he knew Twilight was right. He remembered all those fights he stopped, all those ponies he helped to fall in love…and how he never had eyes for anyone else except for Glass Slipper. He always knew when ponies were in love.

"My heavens," He said quickly. "I…I was so depressed…" He stated. "I…I felt like I was never going to love again…" And if he lost Glass Slipper to another stallion…he never would. "I just…felt so hopeless and depressed…love is everything to me." He said.

Twilight nodded. "Okay, two down. Just Elusive, Rarity, Applejack, Butterscotch, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Berry, and Rainbow Dash to go. Come on, everypony, let's go!"

They headed over to Apple Acres first. They stared up in astonishment. The pigs were actually flying and had pegasi-like wings. Big Mac was digging up plants and panting like a dog, and Granny Smith was dancing a merry jig. Applejack was leaning against the barn, munching on apples that when she took a bite, a second later, that bit of the apple would reappear. "And so I tried to defeat Discord and Chaos," Applejack told her grandma. "But none of my so-called 'friends' would lift a hoof to help me!"

"Applejack," Applebuck said, startling the blonde pony. "You stop that lyin' right now!"

Twilight said, "Applejack! I'm here to fight for our friendship!"

"Oh, now you wanna fight?" Applejack asked. "Where were you when I was battlin' Discord and Chaos?" She through mock punches in the air.

"Snap of it!" Twilight tackled the pony to the ground. "This isn't you! You're not a liar."

Twilight's brought Applejack back to the moment when they were on their first adventure together. She had Twilight by the hooves…telling her there was nothing to be afraid of. Her parents, her older relatives, her brothers, and her grandmother…they all taught her not to lie…always tell the truth. Applebuck stood tall over his sister. "She's right, AJ. You're not a liar."

Twilight touched Applejack's head with her horn, and Applejack's color began to come back. Applejack began to remember all the good times they had together-all the adventures, and all the lessons they had learned. She saw smiles, laughs, and teamwork…what happened to all of that? What happened to her?

Twilight got off of her, and Applejack shook her head to come out of her daze. "What happened?" She asked. And then she remembered. She felt humiliated. She stared at them all. "Twilight…" She began. "Applebuck…your majesties…everypony…I'm so sorry. I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth…so I started telling lies." She admitted. "Applebuck," She looked at her sibling. "I went against everythin' ya'll taught me…I'm so, so sorry…can't you ever forgive me?" She covered her face with her hat to try and hide her embarrassment.

Applebuck shook his head. "I already have, Applejack. Let's get going."

Twilight and the others nodded. "Come on!" Applejack smirked and put her ma's hat back on her head, staying close to her brother.

They went to Fluttershy's house. She had been stepping on flowers again. "Get her!" Twilight yelled. Applejack lassoed the mare's legs together, and Applebuck stood over her. She tried her best to kick and get away, and even started to bite, but to no avail.

"Fluttershy, listen to yourself," He began. "Think about those terrible things you said and did. That ain't you, sugarcube." He said. She stopped struggling. "The Fluttershy I know would never do anything like that. She's the sweetest, kindest pony I've ever met."

Fluttershy had memories of all the animals she fed. She got the image of the first time she had come down to earth. Then she got her cutie mark. She blinked twice. She had Angel, the butterflies, all the squirrels, and the bear…she gave a loud gasp as her color returned. "Oh my," She shouted. "Applebuck, Twilight…" She looked around. She saw Applejack, Blueblood and Bluebell, Glass Slipper, and Armor Protection. "Oh, I had the worst dream!" She said.

"Fluttershy," That was Elusive's voice. He gasped when he saw what they had done to Rarity. "Why you-" He hadn't been able to finish his sentence.

"Elusive, enough," Applebuck said.

Fluttershy nodded. "Applebuck's right, Elusive. Please, stop." Elusive was left speechless. "Please, let Dusk Shine fix you."

Elusive turned to his friend and stared. He sighed. "If that's really what you want." He lowered his head, and Dusk Shine smiled. He lowered his horn, and restored his friend's color.

Elusive's eyes went wide. He felt so…embarrassed, and guilty. How could he treat Applebuck that way? He…sent Blitz, one of his best friends, into a wall! He was possessive of Fluttershy, like she was an object! "Oh my word," He said quickly. "Applebuck, Fluttershy, Blitz…" He began. "I am so terribly sorry for what I said…and what I did."

Blitz shook his head. "There's no time for that now."

"What's with all the-" Butterscotch had walked in, and Twilight gave Applebuck the order to restrain him. Butterscotch tried to fly away, but Blitz tackled him to the ground and let Applebuck tie him up. Dusk Shine walked over to his friend.

"Butterscotch, stop it." He said sternly. "I don't know how the hell Discord and Chaos managed to do this to you," Dusk Shine began. "But this isn't you. You're kind, caring-you don't instigate or cause other people pain." Butterscotch stared at the other colt, and blinked. "Now hold still." Butterscotch, who had been put in a state of shock by Dusk Shine's words, didn't protest as Dusk Shine restored his color.

"Oh my goodness," Butterscotch breathed. Applejack and Applebuck untied their friends with Butterscotch apologizing nonstop.

"Butterscotch," Dusk Shine said quickly. "Blitz was right-there's no time for all this apologizing, we gotta move."

"Let's go get Rarity." Blueblood said. The others nodded, and headed for Rarity's shop-which was actually the only thing that wasn't air-born. Blueblood entered her shop. This would the start of him trying to properly court her. "Rarity," She was polishing her boulder again. It was on display on a pedestal. Okay, it was time for this foolishness to end.

Rarity snapped her head towards him. "What do you want, Blueblood?" She gasped. "Have you come to take my precious Tom from me? Because if so, you'll have to kill me first!"

Blueblood shook his head. "No, I just want to talk to you." He said calmly. "Rarity, this isn't like you. Even if that was a real diamond, you wouldn't be hogging it to yourself. You'd split it up between your friends." Rarity blinked twice. "My aunt is always going on about how generous yourself. That's your element, Rarity." He said sternly. "Now snap out of it!"

She shook her head. His words brought back the time when she sliced off her tail and gave it to the dragon in the sea. She had actually just given Twilight her umbrella that morning. Blueblood didn't even know her-and she didn't know him-but…he was right.

Elusive stared. Blueblood had acted more like a jackass instead of a pony…but here he was, helping his Rarity fend off what Discord and Chaos had done to her. Actually, Blueblood hadn't managed to get himself brainwashed. Elusive felt another pang of guilt. But Blitz and Dusk were right; there was no time for apologies right now. They had Equestria to save.

Twilight came closer to her, aiming her horn at Rarity's forehead. "What do you think you're doing?" Rarity asked, backing away from her. She protectively held onto Tom. "Get away from my gem! Get away from-" Twilight gently touched Rarity with her horn, and Rarity's beautiful colors returned to her.

She turned to the boulder, turned red after seeing what it really was for the first time, and began to push it out the backdoors, not wanting to damage her shop. "Let us never speak of this again." She said, turning to the others.

They looked around, and found Pinkie and Berry scowling at everything. They hadn't even protested letting Twilight fix Pinkie and Dusk fix Berry. Now Applejack was hauling Pinkie in a cart, and Applebuck was hauling Berry in another one. They had been in laughing fits since they had gotten their Elements back, and hadn't been able to walk because their sides were hurting so bad. "And then we turned grey!" Berry said, though he was barely able to say the words.

However, when they went to the house Rainbow Dash and Blitz shared, Fluttershy and Blitz looked inside, but had been unable to find her. "Damn it," Blitz cursed. He landed sorely on the ground. "She's not in there."

"She could be anywhere." Applejack muttered.

"Well…" Twilight looked at Blitz. He nodded. "We'll just use Blitz instead."

"Are you sure, Twilight?" Butterscotch asked.

Twilight nodded. "I'm positive. You heard the Princess. We don't have time to find Rainbow Dash, and Blitz can take her place if she's not there. They'll share the Element of Loyalty forever because Blitz meets the qualifications." Twilight explained. "Come on everypony, let's go!"

They headed back to the center of Ponyville, and they found Chaos and Discord lounging on long, tall thrones. Blitz readied himself. By doing this, he would strengthen the bond he and his sister had. Eternally connected, or something like that had been Celestia's words. He flapped his wings. Armor and Glass were not nervous either. They were ready to use their elements.

They watched Discord fill a glass with chocolate milk from the cotton candy cloud that was next to his throne. "Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing!" He said.

Chaos laughed. "Almost as wonderful as me."

"Not as wonderful as friendship!" Twilight said, getting his attention.

"Oh, this again?" Discord asked. He somehow drank the glass, and then through the glass-shaped chocolate milk over his shoulder, and it exploded upon hitting the ground.

"That's right!" Applejack said. "You couldn't break apart our friendship for long!"

"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me." Discord held out his finger, and seemed to be dragging Applejack over to him by the stone of her Element that was shaped like an orange apple. "I'm the one that made you a liar." He held out his eagle's hand, and seemed to bring the others closer to him. Glass and Armor and the others did their best to fight him off, but to no avail. "Will you ever learn?"

Twilight teleported herself in the center of her friends with necklaces, and casted a protective pink sphere around them, breaking the link Discord had with them and cutting Chaos off from them. She lowered them back down to the ground, and when the bubble popped, there was a splash of normal, green, Ponyville grass.

"I'll tell you what I've learned, Discord." Armor spat. "I learned that the love you have for others will always overcome any form of darkness, even disharmony."

"I learned that while bravery does come with risks, but it's worth it to protect the people you care about." Glass joined it.

Twilight smiled, feeling a strong sense of pride in her family. She stepped forward. "And we've all learned that friendship and love aren't always easy, but it's no doubt they're worth fighting for."

Chaos stuck out her tongue. "Oh, gag."

Discord stood up. "Ugh, fine. Go ahead. Try and use your little Elements; 'friend' us. Just make it quick." He said, and they reappeared at their seats. "We're missing some excellent chaos here." Three little winged pigs flew by.

"Gentleman and ladies," Twilight said. "Let's show them what love and friendship can do!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Pinkie called. Blitz rolled his eyes when he saw that she was lapping up more chocolate milk. Then, she bounced back over, and they got into position.

Twilight activated her magic by thinking of all the love and friendship she had in her life. The love for her family, her friends, her teachers…she felt warm, safe, and strong, and she made sure that it spread. A powerful light came forth from them once again, even though Discord and Chaos just yawned. The Elements emitted rays shaped and colored like their stones, and then, those rays turned solid. One red lightning bolt from Blitz flew right past Discord's head, waking him and Chaos up to the situation.

"What's this?" Discord asked. More and more solid rays shot forward, until all their eyes glowed white, and a rainbow wave rocked the land, and another solid rainbow went straight up into the air. It curved, spilt into two, and Discord and Chaos barely had time to scream before it reached them. Stone began to overtake them again, starting at their feet, and spreading to their wings and finally reaching their heads. They were stuck in panic-struck positions, Chaos' mouth wide-open and Discord holding his arms to cover his face, as if that would stop the transformation. The two rainbows formed a dome, and in a blast of light…

Ponyville was restored.

They returned to the ground, getting applause from Blueblood, Bluebell, and the others who didn't use the Elements. Discord and Chaos, turned once again to solid stone, both fell to the ground.

Hours later, Celestia brought them all back to the palace. Rainbow Dash had actually been sitting on a cloud, taking a nap, during the whole thing. However, she had returned, just like her color. "I'm so sorry," She kept saying over and over again. Though when she saw her necklace on her brother's neck, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Later that night, they had gathered around in the Palace Ballroom. Celestia and the rest of the royal family had made sure that everypony-from Twilight to Blueblood and Spike and Barbara-would get the recognition they deserved. The room was decorated with buffet tables, cushions, balloons, and streamers. There was blue, pink, and yellow confetti on the floor.

Fluttershy was sitting in-between Elusive and Applebuck, and was sharing an extra-large cushion with Butterscotch. Next to Elusive was Rarity, and Applejack sat next to Applebuck. Berry and Pinkie were enjoying the music and Blueblood sat next to Rarity and Bluebell was next to him. Rainbow Dash was high in the high as usual, and Spike and Barbara were enjoying the gemstones the Princess had set out just for them. Dusk Shine sat next to his sister, Glass Slipper, who was sitting next to Armor.

Twilight sat next to Blitz with a first-aid kit. Out of everypony else, he had the most bruises and scratches. He had been thrown against a wall and had also rammed into a tree. Twilight carefully dipped the cotton ball into the rubbing alcohol, and warned, "I'm sorry Blitz, but this is going to sting a bit."

He nodded and braced himself for when the liquid made contact with his wound. It sting not a bit-but a lot. But he knew Twilight was only doing it for his own good. He smiled. "Thanks." She nodded, applying a bandage to the scratch. She held an ice pack to his swollen bruise on his ankle.

"Anytime." She said.

Please stood up from her seat and using her magic to keep her champagne glass a few inches from her fast, she tapped the glass with a spoon. "Excuse me, everypony." Everypony turned their attention to her. "I fear I am troubled by the words of Chaos said to us earlier." She said. "She said that we all had explaining to do and apologies to say. Now we are all here together, I feel now is the most appropriate time to explain how all that tension was building up."

This resulted in awkward scratchings of the back of the head and rubbings of the back of necks. Most of them were humiliated by their actions, especially Rarity and Glass Slipper, and they all felt terrible about what happened and what had been said. Rainbow Dash nodded. "You're right, Princess." She turned to her brother first. "Blitz, I'm so sorry about earlier. Chaos brainwashed me, and made think that Cloudsdale would crumble without me…and…" She smiled. "I owe you big for stepping in me for like that."

Blitz grinned. "Anytime for you, sis. We were eternally bonded years ago, remember?" He asked. She smiled, landing next to him and lying loyally by his side.

Glass stood up. "I want to be the next to speak." She said. She took a deep breath. "Honestly, I've never been so embarrassed in all my life. I'm so humiliated, I don't even want to show my face…and I have to thank my brother and my sister for bringing me back to reality." She turned to the royal ponies whom she had their adventure with. "Your majesties," She bowed her head. "I owe you everything for reminding me who I truly am."

"Rise, Captain," Blueblood said. Glass did so. "First, call me Blueblood. And now, I would like to take my turn to speak as well." He said. "I've been…foolish. I've been foolish all my life, really. And there's only one I truly have to thank for bringing me to reality." He locked eyes with Rarity, blue orbs to blue orbs. "Rarity, I never did apologize for how I treated you on the evening of the Gala." He said. "You..." He remembered his father's words. "You taught me manners. And now, I ask that you would honor by giving me the chance to properly court you this time."

Rarity was speechless. This was what she wanted all her life-for a handsome prince like Blueblood to ask her for permission to court her. And…he did seem changed…she felt all the heat and color rush to her face like blood. "Well…" She thought. "You are the one who snapped me back to my senses…" She remembered his words, speaking of her as the most generous pony in all of Equestria.

"You did the same for me first." He said with a gentle smile.

She giggled. "Well, I can't really say no to a prince like yourself, can I?" She smiled. She bowed. "I would be honored." He returned the bow and turned to Elusive.

"Of course, I need the permission from a close relative-as tradition demands." He explains.

Elusive smiled. "I believe you are just the man for my sister." He said. "Rarity deserves royalty."

Spike stared at it, disappointed and feeling a bit of heartbreak. Now he knew how Barb felt earlier when Elusive yelled in her face that he had found a mare in his life. "Yeah." Spike said. "Yeah, she does."

Rarity saw his despondent expression and got up and walked over to him. She looked briefly at Elusive, who nodded and got him too. "Spike, I'm…sorry. I truly am sorry, but…you knew we could never be something, right?" Spike nodded. It was true. Somewhere in the back of his mind always knew that, but his heart had always hoped for something different. "It's not even just your age, Spike. I'm a unicorn. You're a dragon. I'll only live a tenth of your lifetime. You need to find someone who will live almost as long or longer than you."

Elusive sighed and nodded. "I must say the same to you, Barbara. There is a mare in my life. It's really for the best. Don't worry." He said, offering her a small smile. "You'll find someone who is perfect for you one day." Barbara nodded and sighed. Elusive was right. She hated to admit it, but he was right. They could never be anything more than… "Friends?" Elusive offered.

Barbara smiled. "Friends?"

"And us, Spike?" Rarity asked.

He smiled back. "Of course. Friends all the way to the end."

"I would like to say something." Fluttershy said, standing up. "Everypony, I am so, so, so sorry about all the terrible things I said. I didn't mean any of it." She looked toward her purple unicorn friend. "Twilight, I'm sorry I soaked you. And you too, Spike." She said. "And Applebuck, I'm sorry I called you a hic. I especially didn't mean any of that."

Butterscotch nodded, getting to his feet. "And I didn't want to get so mean either. I just…" He looked to his sister. "Well…you didn't tell me about you, Elusive, and Applebuck…and I guess…I was just hurt. But that's no excuse for how I acted."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, we're brother and sister, Butterscotch. I should've told you. It's my fault. From now on, I promise I'll always tell you everything, right after it happens." Butterscotch smiled and gave her a hug.

Elusive raised her head. "I feel I must speak." He looked to Applebuck and Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, I love you." He confessed. "I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone, but I would never, ever, be possessive over you like that." Fluttershy was as red as an apple. All of the eyes were on her, and she just wanted to hide. But still. She didn't want to hurt Elusive's feelings, and something about his words made her heart beat just a little faster. "And I won't keep Applebuck from you. If he's the one you want, so be it."

"He's right, Fluttershy." Applebuck said. "You just pick whichever of us you really care about. Don't think about our feelings. Elusive and I will still be friends, no matter who you choose."

Fluttershy burrowed her face in her cushion, hiding her embarrassment, causing some laughs.

Rarity sighed. "I need to speak next." She said. "I know exactly how I was tricked. Elusive…I've…I've never had to share you in my entire life." She started. "Not even with Sweetie Belle. I'm supposed to be the most generous pony in all of Equestria. I've always shared everything…but…I just didn't want to share you. You're my role model, my closest friend…"

Elusive shook his head. "It's more than alright, Rarity. I should've been more considerate to your feelings." He offered her a smile, and gave her a smile in return.

"They turned our laughter against us." Pinkie Pie said. "They made us think that you guys laughed at us, not with us."

"No way, Pinkie." Dusk Shine said. "We've never laughed at you or Berry."

"Actually," Blitz chuckled. "I may have laughed at you a few times." This got another round of laughs.

"I think it's my turn to apologize." Applejack said. "I can't believe I lied…I just didn't want to bear losing ya'll…" She admitted. "Ya'll are the closest things I got to my family…and I'm so lucky to not have ya'll abandon me."

"Never." Rainbow Dash said. "Never, ever."

"Happy to hear that." Applejack smiled.

"I think it's my turn to speak." Armor said, standing up. "I learned something I should've a long time ago. Love comes with risks, and while loving somepony may cause you hurt later on…well…it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." He said. "And I'll tell her…" He promised himself. "One day." Blitz felt another pang of worry. Was he talking about Twilight? But it really didn't seem that way…

"And I got something I wanna say." Blitz said.

"Why, bro?" Rainbow asked. "You didn't get brainwashed. Hell, you're one of the few with an Element that didn't get brainwashed."

"Yes, but there's I wanna say." Blitz stood up with Twilight. "Something got drawn to my attention today, Twi." He began. "And I realized, they were right. I want you to be my marefriend."

Twilight blushed; little pink ovals formed on her cheeks. "W-What?" She questioned. "Really?" Having no just-friends growing up, she certainly didn't have any coltfriends. Blitz would be her first…

She looked over at her sister. Glass Slipper smiled and nodded. She turned to Dusk, and he nodded as well. Her siblings were both saying yes. But what was her heart saying?

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I got a notion from the look in your eye._

_You're built to love, but thy love falls apart._

_A little piece of heaven turns to dark._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart._

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

"Well?" Blitz continued.

Twilight thought and thought and finally she said, "Yes." There were cheers, hollers, and Twilight felt her face get hotter.

"Attention, once again," Bluebell called, tapping on her glass again. All eyes fell onto her. "I couldn't but notice one thing about you, Twilight Sparkle." She said. Twilight blinked, but before she could ask what, Bluebell answered for her. "Twilight. There is something inside of you that you've wanted to get off your chest for years, isn't there? Something…family-related?"

Twilight was flabbergasted. How could Bluebell have possibly known-but then again, Bluebell was related to Celestia. And she was a unicorn. Was she some kind of mind-reader? "Twilight," Bluebell said again, like a wise-old teacher to a new student. "Speak."

Twilight took a deep breath. She stood up and turned to her brother. "Dusk Shine, I've always kept you at arm's length because…because you were always better than me." Dusk Shine didn't speak. "Mom and Dad always kept me in your shadow…and it hit my self-esteem hard." She sighed. "But I know see that wasn't your fault. You were always trying to get closer, but I kept you at bay, and I shouldn't have."

Dusk Shine was stunned. This is what he always wanted. For Twilight to talk to him. "Twilight…"

"And I'm sorry. And I'm so, so, so sorry." She whispered.

Dusk didn't know how to react…except with the greatest amount of joy he had ever felt in his life. Not caring who saw or what anyone thought, he embraced his younger sister for the first time in years. "It's okay." He said. "I should've thought about your feelings more." Twilight felt her breath catch in her throat, but wrapped her arms around her sibling.

Finally, at long last, she felt a true sense of peace. She had everything. Absolutely everything. Friends, a new boyfriend, and a family who she adored and adored her in return. She felt a little tear of joy fall from her eye. Glass Slipper smiled, relieved to know there was no longer a barrier between her and her siblings.

Breaking apart from his sister, he turned to Blitz. "Blitz, I owe you an apology. I thought…" He gave a heavy sigh. "I was certain that you were just using her, but I was wrong." He admitted. "I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"Of course." Blitz said. "You just wanted to protect Twilight. I promise, I'll treat her right."

Bluebell called their attention again. "And that, fillies and gentlecolts, is that." She passed around champagne glasses filled almost to the brim, while Spike and Barbara continued to munch on the rubies and sapphires. "A toast," She said. "To love, and to friendship!"

"Hooray!" They echoed back. They drank, and danced, and chatted and hugged and told stories and ate and celebrated the safety of Equestria and how much stronger their bonds were from this adventure-ad how much stronger they were.

The party had continued long into the night, and once Luna made the moon high in the sky, everypony could barely keep their eyes opened. They exchanged goodnights, hugs, and bows and of course, a few more apologies. Celestia had once again invited them to stay in the castle, and they had gone to their rooms, closed the curtains, and gone to sleep. Once she was sure that they were all so, she snuck out of her bed chambers and into the garden. She made sure no one was watching-not even her siblings could know what she was doing.

Her eyes shifting from side to side, she headed towards the statues of Discord and Chaos with two bouquets blue flowers in her mouth. She laid the flowers down at the feet of the statues. "Hello, old friend." She said to Chaos, though obviously, she got no reply. "And hello to you, Harmon." It was the first time she dared speak his true name. "I'm sorry I never visited it." She thought of Bluebell's words and the words of the other ponies from earlier that evening. "I owe you both explanations as well…though they really do sound more like excuses."

She thought of when they first met. It had been over a thousand years ago, but the memory was still fresh in her mind. It was a day she should regret…but she never would.

_Celestia had been much younger than, the size of her nephew Armor who hadn't been born at the time, but she still had the same long, wavy, flowing rainbow-colored mane she had now. She had been walking through the gardens, finishing up her princess duties for the day. Her parents, Hades and Persephone, were the rulers of Equestria. She had many siblings; Luna, Solaris, Artemis, Eros, and Zeus. And she loved and adored them all. However, Celestia had been the first-born daughter, and she was due to marry. She had reached that age, and she was waiting for the right colt to come along and pledge his love for her._

_But little did she know, she would find no colt. And she would gain more than just a friend. She would gain a lover._

_Her life changed forever, just by taking that one walk in the garden. She saw something-two somethings, and she knew what they were. Draconequuses, creatures made up of all sorts of things. They were a bit bigger than her, but being the adventurous spirit that she was, Celestia walked up to them. "Excuse me," She began. "What are you doing in my garden?"_

And that had started it all.

She should've just walked away. It would've made her life so much easier. It would've made turning him into stone easier. But she didn't. She asked why they were doing, and that had started the bond.

_The two mangled-up creatures turned their heads. The female had her white covering her right eye, while the other had his pulled back. "Hello." The male said with a smile._

"_This is your garden?" The female asked. Celestia nodded. "Terribly sorry." The girl said. "You must be one of the Princesses then." _

_Celestia nodded. "Yes. I'm Princess Celestia, the future caretaker of the sun." _

"_I am Harmon." The male introduced. He placed his arm around the female. "And this is my sister, Serenity."_

_Celestia smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She said. "I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind answering my question?"_

_Harmon shook his head. "No, not at all! We were just stopping to admire all the flowers. Serenity loves the baby's breathe." _

_Celestia nodded. They were lovely; in total full-bloom, and with the aid of her mother's magic, they had reached a lovely shade of light blue, with the insides being dark blue. "Those are my favorite too. I've got vases of them up in my room." _

_That had been the start of their friendship. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and then, years. At first, they only talked about flowers, plants, and the seasons and such. As more time passed, the conversations became more personal. They talked about their families, where they came from, and also magic, since they were all magical beings. Celestia flew with them, stretching her wings on a daily basis._

_Every year, all three of them got bigger. It wasn't long before Celestia had come close to the size she was today. And it was on the night of her birthday that Harmon had flown up to her window with a bouquet of baby's breathe._

_Celestia's heart had been ramming against her ribcage. Every time she so much as thought of Harmon, her face would flush, her heart would race, and she would feel hot. Then when she woke up one night at some time in the morning when it was still dark outside, and she realized that she loved him. Well, she had loved him for years, just like she loved Serenity-her truest and closest friend-but she was in love with Harmon._

_He came to her window, and knocked on the glass. "Happy birthday, Celestia." He said._

_She smiled, taking the flowers in her mouth and setting them into a vase after she let him in. "Thank you, Harmon." She noticed that he looked sweaty, nervous, like he was afraid of something. "What's the matter, Harmon?" She asked._

"_C-Celestia," He stuttered. "I need to tell you something."_

_Her heart began to race even harder. Was he going to… "Yes, Harmon?"_

"_I love you."_

_She almost squealed like a schoolgirl. She stared at him, slowly grinning and embracing him, and she said the four little words, "I love you too."_

_That had begun their relationship. It started with secret meetings, and she fell harder and deeper in love and grew to love him more than she thought she ever could love someone. Harmon gave her all the joy in the world, just through one embrace. While some would've thought their relationship strange, Celestia didn't care. She loved him, and he loved her. He was her whole world. One day, she knew she had to tell her parents about her and Harmon. Harmon had agreed that it was just time, and she had walked into her father's study. "Hello father," She smiled._

_Her father, Hades, looked up at his first-born daughter and smiled. "Hello, thy dear daughter. What can thee do for thou?" _

_That was how her father, prim and proper, always greeted her. "Daddy, there's something important I need to tell you."_

_This had gotten Hades' attention. His eyes furrowed, and he got up from his seat. The only time Celestia ever said something was important-was when something was important. "What is it?" He asked._

"_I found somebody I love."_

_He immediately relaxed. "That's wonderful! Thy daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" He cheered. He embraced his flesh and blood, and asked, "Who is thou's stallion?" By that time, two of her siblings had already married; Eros married Aphrodite, and Zeus, a mare named Hera._

"_Well…" She started, deciding to start off. "He's not a prince. He's not a duke or anything like that. He's not even rich."_

_He patted his daughter on the head. "Thy darling daughter, none of that matters." He said. "All that matters is that he truly loves thou. That's all thy can ask from someone who wants to seek thy daughter's hand in marriage."_

_She smiled. "Really?"_

"_Of course." Her father assured. "Now, who is thou?" _

"_Harmon."_

_Her father's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. "The Draconequus?" When Celestia nodded, her father raised her voice to the "Royal Canterlot" level. "Never! I'll never let you marry him, never, never!" Now she knew her father was serious. He only used normal-speaking when he was extremely emotional._

"_Why not?" Celestia demanded._

"_Celestia, behind that façade, he is evil! He is an embodiment of discord and chaos!" Her father had warned her._

"_No, he's not!" Celestia argued. "He loves me! And I love him!"_

"_I forbid you to see him!" Celestia should've listened to her father. She should've ended him it with him before she had. No destruction would've befallen her kingdom if she had._

"_No!" She yelled, tears falling from her eyes. She had cried. She had cried harder than she ever did before as she ran from her father's study. She went out to the garden, where she found a startled and worried Serenity. She cried into her best friend's shoulder, and Serenity simply rubbed her back and tenderly hugged her. "Oh, Serenity," Celestia wept. "What am I going to do? I can't turn my back on my family, but I…I love him. Oh, by the heavens, I love him so much."_

"_Celestia," Serenity spoke finally. "My brother loves you, cherishes you, and cares about you more than anything else in the entire universe." She said. "I've seen it in the way he looks at you. Please, please Celestia-" Serenity had borderline begged her. "Whatever you do, don't break his heart. It'd destroy him."_

_But she would do that very thing._

_Two weeks had passed since that night in her father's study, and Celestia had cut herself off from her family. She simply stared longingly out her window, waiting for Harmon to return. It had been weeks. When would he return? Couldn't he hear her heart, her very soul desperately calling out to him? When she turned away from the window, she heard tapping and her legs almost gave out. It was Harmon, tapping on the glass. She opened the window, and he flew in. "Where have you been?" She asked, as she embraced him. "I missed you." She whispered, relishing in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. "I missed you so much." _

"_And I missed you." He said. "There was something I needed to do." _

"_Harmon," She wept. "My father…he won't let us marry. He wouldn't even discuss it. He…he called you evil…" Her father's words stung more than any stake to the heart could._

_Harmon took her hooves in his lion's paw and eagle's claw. "Celestia," He began. "Do you love me?" He asked._

_She nodded violently. "Of course I do!" She said through her tears._

"_Then…" Her heart stopped for just a second when he got down on his knee and pulled out a little black box. "Will you make me the happiest man and alive and run away with me?" _

"_Yes!"_

_Months had passed, and they had been planning it, with Serenity of course. They both wanted their future children to know their aunt. They would run away, all of three of them, the way it was meant to be to some far away land. Celestia was even more loving toward her parents and siblings. She made sure she knew she loved them every chance she got. She hugged her father, who was suspicious of it all, and kissed her parents on the cheeks._

_Then one day, her whole world came crashing down. _

_She had woken up to odd sounds. There was an explosion, then the sound of columns hitting the ground. Celestia rushed out to her balcony and once again, her heart stopped. Though not from excitement. _

_Serenity and Harmon were tearing apart her home. _

_They had changed the grounds to look like checkerboards. Pigs were literally flying. Buildings were in the air, and there were fluffy pink clouds. And her lover and best friend were the cause of it all._

"_What are you doing!?" Celestia demanded._

"_We got new powers!" The way Serenity was grinning…she was enjoying this. All of this!_

"_What?" Celestia asked, like she didn't hear her properly._

"_Isn't it great?" Harmon asked. "Look at all this chaos!"_

_Oh heavens, angels, she prayed. Let it all be a nightmare. Let it all just be a terrible dream. Please, just let me wake up and return to the happiest part of my life._

It was a prayer she said every night.

"_Stop!" Celestia yelled. Her angry face and tone had surprised both Serenity and Harmon. "Enough! Fix this! All of this!"_

"_Celestia?" Serenity questioned, getting closer to her friend. "What's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong?!" She snapped. "You're tearing apart my home! I was born here!" She yelled._

"_But this is fun!" Harmon protested._

"_Fun?!" Celestia argued back. "How can you think this is fun? I-" They were interrupted by the sound of another column falling. To her horror, an innocent filly, a little girl with a pink coat and a purple mane was under it._

_She wasn't fast enough to stop it._

_The filly was crushed and died on impact. She saw her parents. She had gotten her pink coat from her mother and her mane from her father. The mare and colt wept and wept for their lost daughter and couldn't even pull her out from under the mass of stone. _

"_My child!" The mare cried out in total agony._

_That was it. "It's over, Harmon." She said, stepping back._

_Harmon stared at her, not believing her. "What?"_

"_You and me-we're over Harmon!" She knew she had driven a stake through both of their hearts, but she… "I won't be with a monster who murdered an innocent filly." She spat. _

_Harmon was in shock, before his expression turned darker. "You want a monster?" He growled, in a low tone she had never heard in her life. "I'll give you a monster." They had both disappeared. _

_Celestia blinked back her tears. _

_Weeks passed, and by Serenity and Harmon, now calling themselves Chaos and Discord, ruled Equestria in destruction and harm. They mentally, physically, and emotionally tortured all ponies; pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies. All parts of the world were suffering, but Celestia was hurting the worst. The pain that Celestia had caused by ending her love grew worse as time passed. It was as agonizing as the cries of the filly's mother, and it kept her awake at night. She wouldn't eat. Couldn't sleep. Discord and Chaos reigned._

_Aphrodite was the only one who truly understood her sorrow. She would spread love wherever she went; a trait she would pass on to her future son. She know how despondent Celestia felt, as she always felt it when someone lost someone they love…and that feeling, that pang of agonizing pain, came often. Aphrodite would comfort her. "I know, I know." She would sit, stroking her sister-in-law's mane as she cried into her lap. To this day, Celestia was still thankful that Aphrodite never said the words, "It's going to be okay", because Aphrodite knew that it never would be. Even today, Aphrodite still sensed the ache in Celestia's still-broken heart._

_Until finally, her sister, Luna, presented her with a solution. _

_Her family had discovered the Elements of Harmony. She, and all of her siblings, including her sisters-in-law, wielded one: Celestia the Element of Magic, Luna, Bravery, Solaris, Loyalty, Aphrodite, Love, Eros, Laughter, Zeus, Honesty, and Hera, Kindness._

_They challenged the two chaotic beings and Chaos looked coldly at Celestia. "I just asked you not to break his heart." She growled. "That's all I've ever asked of you."_

"_We're here to stop you." Solaris spat._

_Luna nodded. "Thou shall be vanquished."_

_Her twin, Artemis was by her side. "Thou shall not see the darkness of another night,"_

"_Or the light of another day." Celestia continued. Zeus and Eros simply nodded._

_They summoned all the love they had between each other, and in a blast of light, Chaos and Discord were turned to stone, though they were laughing._

"_You were my light." Celestia still wasn't sure if Discord had really said those words, just before she turned him into stone and made the crack in her heart unfixable. The question, did he say them or not, still haunted her in her sleep._

_Discord and Chaos were placed in the garden, and years later, Celestia, Luna, and their siblings and siblings-in-laws ascended the throne, ruling Equestria together with their combined wisdom. However, only years later, Luna had turned into Night Mare Moon, and Celestia had been forced to tear another piece from her heart and banish her sister to the moon. Even with Luna back, Celestia was nothing short of a broken alicorn. _

"I still wear the ring you gave me." She said to Discord. She pulled back a bit of her mane that covered the very beginning of her horn, and indeed, there was a little circle of worn gold around it. She used her magic to make it last all those years. "It's why I never married and chose to rule with my siblings." She explained.

Her heart ached for the love she could never have. She would never marry, for she couldn't marry someone she didn't love, and she could never love someone like she loved Discord. No, he had all the love in her heart, and there was no room in her heart for anyone else. She wanted her student and other subjects and her nephews and niece to marry happily. Most of all, she wanted their love to end better than hers did. She wanted to be with Discord, more than anything else in the world, but she can't. Not only because he was turned to stone, but he was an evil spirit. No. She had to put what was right about her own heart, even if it meant a lingering, aching pain inside her heart for the rest of her immortal life.

"I'll never love another…like I loved you." She said.

She readjusted her mane to cover the golden band she never took off.

And she walked away.

This was the beginning of meeting them in the garden, just like she used to.

She returned to her bed chambers and curled into a ball, and she cried. The floodgates had opened up, and she cried for the friend she had lost, the times that were too far behind her. She cried for when she had to turn her friends into stone, and then only years later banished her only blood sister to the moon. She cried for those who truly loved and couldn't be together. Most of all, she cried so hard for the love she had had, and then lost, and the love that could never be.

Once her niece and nephews had children of their own, if they ever asked who made her happy, she knew exactly what she would say. She would say it was Discord. It was Discord who truly made her happy, and showed her how wonderful it was to love someone and to love them. Most of all, she would tell them to never go to bed angry with the one you loved, because you might wake up and they won't be there anymore.

She cried herself to sleep again, letting tears and time nurse her broken heart and the dull, aching feeling in her heart. It was almost a physical presence.

It was despair.

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises,_

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave._

_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me._

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave._

_And all along, I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave._

_And all along, I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more ._

**I've decided Pinkie Pie will have her own part in the story. She'll fall in love for the first time. More attention to Pinkie Pie was a request, and one I'm happy to fulfill. Only, should it be Pinkie/Butterscotch, or Pinkie/OC?**

**HOLY SHIT.**

**It's 33 FUCKING PAGES LONG.**

**And it's over 14,000 words. **

**I'm…astounded, really. Yes, this is the end of this arc, and let's begin with the second. It's going to be astounding!**

**See you next time!**

**~Mimi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, until A Canterlot Wedding, it'll just be a bunch of pairings, drama, first love, troubled love, and two love triangles (maybe more). I think I have an idea of how long this will be; around 20-30 chapters. New pairings include Rainbow Dash/Bubble Berry, Dusk Shine/Applejack, and Butterscotch/Pinkie Pie. Why Butterscotch and Pinkie Pie? Because they make no sense.**

**Okay, so this will include:**

**Prince Charming/Rarity/Blueblood**

**Rainbow Dash/Bubble Berry,**

**Glass/Armor,**

**Elusive/Fluttershy/Applebuck,**

**Spike/Barbara,**

**Dusk Shine/Applejack**

**And Butterscotch/Pinkie Pie. All mixed together.**

**Chapter 13: Another Storm's A-Brewin'**

Three weeks went by, and things had almost-completely returned to normalcy in Ponyville. Celestia returned to the throne room she shared with her siblings, Twilight continued her studies, Applejack continued applebucking, Pinkie threw more parties, Fluttershy tended to her animals, Rainbow flew through the skies, and Rarity made more dresses.

However, the presence of their siblings seemed to become permanent. Twilight and Dusk shared their studies, helping each other with spells, and sharing laughs. It was what Dusk had always wanted, and now Glass was blessed with two perfect siblings. Two or three times a week, Twilight would hug her brother, and bid him goodbye as she and Blitz, her coltfriend (dare she say it), would go see a movie. Twilight and Blitz always hung out more.

Glass Slipper had also begun to spend more time in Ponyville, to keep a closer eye on her siblings and reconnect with them. Armor Protection joined her whenever any royal duties didn't come up. Armor and Twilight would recite their secret hoof-shake. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves, and do a little shake!" Blitz would smile and laugh, and enjoyed the smile on his marefriend's face.

Blitz would still spend a good amount of time with his sister, and they flew through the skies together. Rainbow Dash had been horrified when Discord and Chaos took away her wings, and she flew even more often than she did before. Pinkie and Berry would plan birthday parties, and host other parties just for the sake of them on a nearly daily basis. They laughed, and played, and especially talked-as the only pony who could talk as much as Pinkie was her twin.

Blueblood and Rarity had begun their courtship, with Blueblood bringing her favorite white flowers and treating her like a lady, and even got his aunt to let him use the royal carriage. Elusive was pleased and would always smile and give Blueblood a hoof-shake whenever he came by. Bluebell had also been coming by. Applebuck and Applejack continued their duties on the farm, and Applebuck continued to speak with Fluttershy, and Elusive did as well. Their agreement held up; there was no jealousy or anger between them.

With Armor, Blueblood, and Bluebell around, there always seemed to be the presence of royalty, and a chance to ascend into the royalty. Rarity was already a princess in-the-making.

Fluttershy and Butterscotch tended to their animals together, feeding the squirrels and the birds and checking up on the animals on the farm. Fluttershy accepted the flowers from Elusive and Applebuck, becoming more and more unsure of which one she wanted to be with. But still, she smiled and enjoyed the dates she had with both of them.

With all the joy and happiness they shared, all seemed right in Equestria.

Yet, while one storm was over, another was about to begin.

Fluttershy walked into Rarity's shop, believing that she had to speak to her. Rarity smiled. "Hello Fluttershy, darling. What can I do for you?"

The butter-colored pony shook her head, keeping her "serious" face on. "Rarity, we need to talk."

Rarity was at her table, designing another dress. It was elaborate and frilly, with bows and layers and it was gathered at the back. It was made either for a unicorn or an earth pony, as Pegasi dresses needed to be cut to fit their wings. "What is it?" She asked, attaching some reddish-purple gems to the first layer of the dress.

"Well, I have another date with Elusive soon, but I…"

Rarity let out a joyful gasp, cutting the Pegasus off. "Oh, wonderful!" She cheered, sprinting to the other side of the room. She pulled off a blue and pink dress, which was cut for a pony with wings. "I just made this for you-I know you'll just look wonderful in it."

Fluttershy gave a small. "Thank you, Rarity. I love it, but I really need to talk to you about Elusive."

Rarity nodded, setting down some pins and needles. "Of course, darling. What is it?"

"Well…" Fluttershy let a small sigh. "I really like Elusive, but I also really like Applebuck…and I…I don't which one I'm going to choose."

Rarity stood back. Of course. What else would Fluttershy want to talk about? This put a bad feeling in Rarity's chest. They had just gotten over all that drama, all that fighting…no, no. She shook her head slightly, discreetly so that Fluttershy would not see. No. Applebuck and Elusive would still be friends. But…if Fluttershy picked Elusive, it would break Applebuck's heart. If she picked Applebuck, it would break Elusive's heart. It would break her brother's heart. And Rarity wasn't sure if her own heart could take it. And Fluttershy-she knew how Fluttershy was. Fluttershy would have to break somepony's heart…or, if she chose neither, she'd break both of their hearts.

Rarity would be heading down that very path.

"I just…don't know what to do." Fluttershy said, breaking the silence, but just barely with her gentle voice.

Rarity sighed, taking the girl's hooves in her own. "Fluttershy, listen to me. Either way, you…will have to break a heart. But don't do the foolish, and choice neither, because then you'll break both of their hearts, and your own too. Don't deny yourself, and one of them happiness." And there was something else she had to say. "Fluttershy, I promise, I won't have any problems between you, Applebuck, or Applejack or any of the Apple family if you don't choose Elusive." Fluttershy smiled, feeling her heart lighten a bit. "I swear to Celestia herself. Fluttershy, just pick who makes you the most happy."

"Rarity," Fluttershy began. Rarity gave a little "hm". "How does Blueblood make you feel?"

How did Blueblood make her feel? "Well…" She smiled. She giggled. "He makes me feel more than happy. He makes me feel special. He brings me my favorite flowers, he pays for just about everything except when I insist that I pay…he's kind, and…well, nothing like he was on the night of the Gala." She breathed. "He makes my little heart flutter. And I know that's only going to grow stronger with time."

"And…whoever makes me feel like that…I should pick him?"

Rarity nodded.

"Okay." Fluttershy smiled. "Thanks, Rarity."

Rainbow Dash was up in her clouds, lying on her back, as her wings were sore again from too much flying. Her brother had left a minute ago, going to pick up Twilight for another one of their dates. And…that got her thinking. Half of her friends had coltfriends. Rarity had Blueblood, Fluttershy had Elusive _and_ Applebuck, and Twilight had Blitz. She, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were the only mares in their little group that were still single. Well, there was Bluebell, but as a Princess, she wasn't going to stay single for long.

She sighed and flipped onto her stomach. Did…did she want a coltfriend? She thought of the way Blitz looked at Twilight, the way Blueblood treated Rarity like the princess she was going to be, how Applebuck respected Fluttershy, and how Elusive thought Fluttershy was the most beautiful pony he had ever seen. Now, she didn't want to be treated like some frilly filly, but…

She wanted somepony she embrace and cuddle up to at night. She wanted a colt to tell her she was beautiful, because it was something she never heard. Sometimes, when nopony else was around, she would look in the mirror and wonder: was she beautiful? Rainbow Dash acted big and tough, but her armor wasn't as solid as she made it out to be. Her attitude seemed to frighten away all of other colts, as no one had ever approached her and asked her out. Maybe they were too scared? Or maybe because they wanted somepony…daintier? But she would not change. No. She would never change for a colt.

She certainly didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life, but she wasn't sure just how much she could commit either. And…Rainbow Dash was not good at expressing her feelings. She'd rather express her love through actions, rather than words.

Glass had finished her guard duties, and was heading down to Ponyville with Armor. Armor felt it hard to breathe. Glass was amazing. Not even just the whole first-mare-in-Equestria-history-to-make-captain-of-the-Royal-Guard thing. But she was so brave, so smart, so…different from all of the other mares. She never thought about how her mane looked, and just focused on protecting her people-his people. Oh, he wanted so badly to make it their people. He wanted to make her his wife.

His feelings were driving him insane. They were keeping him up at night. His heart would race; he would sweat bullets, stutter when he talked, and barely being able to talk at all. His lungs would close, and he would find it almost impossible to breathe. He wanted to pull Glass Slipper aside and just scream out his feelings for her-tell her he loved her, he wanted to marry her, die with her at his side, and rule with her at his side. He wanted to have children with her, and just make her the happiest mare in all of Equestria. But that would never happen unless he actually told her those things.

And he wanted to. The image of her marrying another stallion…it haunted Armor in his sleep. He had nightmares about it. His heart would cry out in agony, and then he himself would cry. A small tiny tear would fall from his eye, and he would murmur her name.

"Are you okay, Armor?" Glass Slipper asked.

Armor nodded. "Y-Yes."

Glass Slipper worried for her prince. Armor was completely ignorant to Glass' feelings for him.

She wanted him too. She had known him for years now, her entire career as a guard, and Twilight had known him for almost all her life. He was kind, wise, would one day rule with the most noble of heart. And how she longed to have that heart, to hold it in her hands like he did with hers. She was his; she was his the moment they first locked stares, and she would always be his, until the very day she died. She had given him her whole heart, and knew that one day, he would break it by marrying a Princess.

Her heart dropped into her stomach at the thought. _He deserves a princess_.

He had the sweetest heart she had ever known. When they went out for lunch, he would brush off the crumbs from the table and into his hooves. He would give her a wink, like it was their little secret, and her heart would almost burst. What other stallion would do that, especially a prince? It drove her mad, like she could run up and down the walls without the use of magic.

Their train slowed, and the royal carriage had arrived to take them into town.

Spike was organizing the library, and…he had been doing well. Rarity had made it clear, in a gentle way, that she wasn't interested and that they would never be. And he had accepted that. She had a prince who treated her right, and that was really all he could ask for: that she was happy. And…he would move on. He would grow, age, and move on from her. Of course, he still cared about her, and they were still that, but he had accepted that they would always be just that.

Barbara had taken Elusive's words…not as well. She had cherished Elusive, and never had eyes for anyone but him, and to know that he had told her he wasn't interested because there was a mare in his life…it had broken the poor girl's heart. Spike had noticed. He had seen a few tears come from her eyes more than a few times. He went over, and patted her on the back. "It's okay, Barb." He said. "There are plenty of other guys out there."

She had simply told him she appreciated the comfort.

**Yeah, here's just a filler chapter that's going to set off all the future events. And there's going to be more chapters after these, mostly original content, and then, some more on OTHER stuff, and THEN, there will be a Canterlot Wedding.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, apologies about the crap filler chapter. But it was necessary. It set up the dominoes, now all I need to do is knock them over. Everything will just sort of build, but this time, it will be sorted out bit by bit, brick by brick.**

**Chapter 14: Competition**

Blueblood supposed that one of the best things about courting someone who was not of royal blood was that there was no other princely-competition for her. No, he'd ask Rarity to marry soon enough, once he was sure that their love was solid (of course, by asking his aunt, Aphrodite, the goddess of love herself). He smiled, a bouquet of flowers in his mouth. He adored the unicorn. She was so generous, so giving…how else would she have put up with him the night that they met? But of course, it was her beauty that drove him to her, only now did he see there was so much more. He'd ask her to make his sister's wedding gown when the day came; of course, by then, she'd probably be Rarity's sister too. They'd have a white wedding, the one Rarity always wanted. They'd invite all of the royal family…and of course, all of Rarity's family. Perhaps her little sister Sweetie Belle could be the flower girl.

He floated off in his thoughts for a moment, before shaking his head to bring him back to reality. He knocked on Rarity's door, and it was Elusive. Rarity's brother smiled. "Ah, come in, Blueblood." Yes, Blueblood had insisted on first-name basis with him, since he was the family member that gave him permission to court Rarity.

"Thank you, Elusive." Blueblood said, shutting the door behind him. He looked around, unable to find his one-day-bride-to-be. "Where's Rarity?"

"Upstairs." Elusive said, tending to a suit. "She'll be down in a minute."

Blueblood smiled. "Thank you, Elusive." He knew Elusive would make a wonderful brother-in-law one day.

Rarity stepped down the steps, in a white dress with purple swirled designs that matched the color of her mane. She had pulled her hair down in a long, wavy style, and her eyeshadow was dark purple. "Hello, dearest." She smiled.

"Hello, my darling." He handed her the flowers, and he saw how she had freed up a vase for them. He held out his arm. "Ready?"

She nodded, linking her arm in his. "Always."

They stepped outside, and he motioned for the stallions that were pulling the royal carriage to bring it around. He pulled open the door for her, and she happily stepped inside, ready to begin their next date.

Twilight gave a tiny groan, lying in bed with her mane in knots and her stomach uneasy. She had woken up that morning with a stuffy nose, an upset tummy, and a pounding headache. Realizing it was probably too many late nights studying, she had decided to stay in bed. Oh, she felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to the inside of her skull. She wished she could just throw up and banish the awful feeling in her belly, but knew she couldn't force herself to throw up, and shouldn't. She had tried to go about her day, but Spike, Barbara, and Dusk Shine had insisted that she stay in bed. Simply not having the energy to argue, and glad that she and Blitz didn't have anything planned, she had returned to her bed and let herself rest.

Dusk Shine lightly knocked on her door. "Twilight, I'm going to run to the store and pick up some medicine for you, okay?" Twilight just groaned, and gave a small nod, burying her aching under her pillow. Dusk tossed his saddlebag onto his back. "Barbara, Spike, you just keep an eye on Twilight, okay?"

Spike saluted Dusk Shine. "Got it!"

Dusk headed straight for the pharmacy. "Hey, Dusk," Dusk looked up and saw Blitz flying above him.

He smiled. "Hey Blitz, what's up?"

Landing in front of Dusk, Blitz shook his head. "Nothing much. Dash is up there taking her nap, so I thought I'd just stretch my wings. What's going on with you?"

"Well, Twilight's gotten sick, so I'm out to pick up some medicine for her." Dusk replied, pointing to the entrance of the pharmacy.

Blitz nodded. "I'll go check on Twilight, keep her company."

Dusk Shine smiled. "Thanks, Blitz. I'll see you later." He headed into the store as Blitz took into the air. Dusk browsed the different medicines, looking for something that would relieve a stomach, a headache, and a stuffy nose. He came across a purple bottle, but it was only for fillies, and wouldn't be strong enough for Twilight, who was a full-grown mare. He kept looking, and finally found some cherry-flavored medicine which was just right. He picked up a bottle, plus another bottle of aspirin just in case, and went up to the register.

Blitz opened the door to the library, and saw Spike mopping the floor. "Hey Spike…" He winced. "Did Twilight…?"

Spike, with his usual annoyed expression, nodded. "Yep. All over the floor. She's been in the bathroom throwing up for like ten minutes."

He sighed, petting the baby dragon on the head for a moment, before knocking on the bathroom door. He pushed it open slightly and saw Twilight praying to the porcelain god. "Hey Twilight." He said. He didn't get a response, and just gently pulled back her mane and held it between his hooves. He heard her throw up again, and wondered just how much she had eaten last night. At last, a few minutes passed, and all he heard was Twilight's rough breathing.

He let her go as she stepped back. She gave a tiny smile. "Thanks, Blitz."

He nodded, getting some mouthwash out of the cupboard. "Here."

She gratefully took it, feeling miserable and exhausted. After expelling all of those nutrients from her body, she could barely stand. She swished the mouthwash on the inside of her teeth and then spit it out in the sink. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I ran into Dusk when he was getting medicine for you, and he said you were sick, so I thought I'd come by and check on you." He explained.

She groaned. "I'm glad you did. I feel terrible." She saw her reflection in the mirror. Her mane was in six different directions, she was pale, and looked slightly green. She looked terrible. Dear Celestia, did she wish her coltfriend wasn't seeing her like that…but, at least he didn't seem to mind.

"Come on, Missy." He said. "Back to bed for you." He helped her up the stairs, as she seemed to have some trouble walking.

Dusk Shine came in through the library just as Blitz was propping up Twilight's pillow. He headed up the staircase, and opened the door. "Hey sis," He called. Twilight smiled upon seeing her brother. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better." She said. "I threw up, and now my stomach doesn't hurt as much."

"That's good." Dusk Shine poured a cap-size amount of the medicine and titled his sister's chin up. "Come on. It'll make you feel a lot better, promise."

She sighed, and forced it down her throat. It was disgusting, and made her gag and she knew immediately it was that nasty cherry-medicine, but she forced it down. She groaned, turning over on her side.

Dusk Shine nudged Blitz out of the room. "Come on, we should let her rest." Blitz nodded, following his friend down the stairs.

While Dusk and Blitz tended to Twilight's health, and Spike and Barbara continued to clean up the library, Blueblood and Rarity enjoyed their date. He had taken to her to a park, and Rarity was beyond flustered. _Is he going to ask me? _She thought to himself. This would be it! Her dreaming wedding! She'd marry a prince! Oh, she hadn't even talked to her parents about it. No, she didn't believe she had to. She was old enough to be courted. And besides, Elusive had given Blueblood permission. And above anything else, why would you say no to a prince? _Is this it? Is he going to ask me to marry him? Oh, I wonder how big the diamond will be! No, no, Rarity. That doesn't matter. You're in love! You're hopelessly, truly, madly, deeply in love! And it's the most wonderful feeling in all the world! He has to ask you to marry him!_

The sun's reflection was bright on the water. It was almost blinding. It was like staying in a room of darkness for a week and then suddenly opening a black curtain and then letting sunshine pour in right into your eyes. "It's just beautiful." She said. The water was complemented by lovely pinkish-purple flowers and two little swans nuzzling each other.

"Just like you." His words made her heart swell to the point of bursting. "Rarity, there is something I must tell you."

She smiled. "Yes?" She fluttered her eyelashes, just for good measure.

"Well…I know our courtship has been rather brief, especially compared to how long my father courted my mother…"

_Yes, yes!_

"But I want to tell you that there is no other mare that I have my eyes on." He began. She would've started jumping up and down if it was actually ladylike. "You are the only mare I will ever court, and I know that you are the mare that I want to marry.

_Here it comes!_

He smiled. "I just wanted you to know that."

Rarity's face fell, and she felt a sense of…panic, was it? A few minutes of silence passed, with her staring at him like he had suddenly gone bald, and him smiling down at her. "Is that all?" She asked.

He looked confused. "Yes, why?"

"I…" She stuttered. "I-I…thought you were going to propose."

Blueblood was startled. However, after thinking about his words, he had realized it had sounded like he was going to get down on one knee and ask Rarity to spend the rest of her life with him. And being a prince, he had been raised to respect marriage and knew that vows were no laughing matter, especially for a mare like Rarity. "I will, Rarity. I promise, I swear on my own bloodline, that I will propose to you. I just…I want to make sure that our love is strong enough."

She smiled. So he was truly being considerate to her feelings. And she did realize that waiting until the right moment was better than simply having a rushed celebrity marriage that could end badly. "You're right." She said. "We should wait."

He nodded. "I'm glad you understand. Now, let me escort you back to your home." Elusive would waiting.

She titled her head, and followed him back to the royal carriage. The ride back home wasn't unpleasant; it could've been better, but it wasn't unpleasant. Part of Rarity wished that he had proposed, but all of her understood why he hadn't. _He will_. She told herself. _He will! Remember, Rarity; good things come to those who wait_. And if she waited long enough, her marriage would be long and prosperous and she would be the happiest mare in all of Equestria.

They pulled back up to Rarity's shop, and Blueblood was startled to see another carriage parked there. It was a royal red color with white trimmings, and he knew immediately who owned that carriage from the logo of the sword on the door. He narrowed his eyes, not liking this at all. When they stepped out of the carriage, Blueblood held onto Rarity, tightly-almost possessively. "Blueblood, what is it?" He had never held her like that.

"Just…hold on." He said. He pushed open the door with his free hoof, and his worst fears were realized.

Elusive was talking to Prince Charming; he was a prince from of the few royal families that weren't part of _the_ royal family in Equestria. Charming was midnight blue-colored, a black mane and tail with white streaks, and a sword and shield cutie mark. And he and Elusive seemed to be hitting it off. They were laughing and telling jokes. Blueblood was becoming more and more anxious. Why was Charming here?

"Hello, Charming." Blueblood began.

Charming turned his head and smiled. "Hello, Blueblood." As they were both princes, Blueblood and Charming had known each other since they were foals. And never once had Blueblood genuinely enjoyed his company. He never really understood why. There was just something about him, an air around him that put Blueblood on edge. But now, he believed he had good reason to be on edge. Charming's eyes gazed at Rarity. He gave a bow. "And hello to you, my lady."

Rarity bowed in return, out of politeness. "Hello." She looked up at Blueblood. "Blueblood, who is this?" She asked.

"This is…" He grimaced. He gave an inner sigh. "This is Prince Charming. He's from the Clock Tower kingdom. His mother's name is Stroke of Midnight, and his father is Knightly Armor." He explained.

Rarity had known there were other royal families in Equestria, but since she grew up in Ponyville (which was right below Canterlot), it was hard to consider Charming as not a part of Blueblood's family. "I see." She bowed. She also noticed that her future-groom seemed very much on edge. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Charming."

"And you as well, Miss-?"

"Rarity." She smiled. "If I may, why did you come all the way from your kingdom to my little shop?" Rarity had grown much more relaxed around royalty. Not only because she was going to marry one, but through the amount of time she had been spending with the royal family.

"Well, Miss Rarity, I'm glad you asked. I'm here to find a bride." Charming began. "My parents want me to unite the kingdoms together, and the best way to do that is to marry a pony from Ponyville, or Canterlot, or Cloudsdale, or any place in this part of Equestria. If I marry a pony from here, then my kingdom will have a contract with yours, Blueblood."

"And…why are you in my _bride-to-be's_ shop?" Blueblood asked, narrowing his eyes and putting emphasis on the words "bride", "to", and "be". "I assume you're not here just to get a new suit."

Charming's eyes turned wide. "Well, I wasn't. I heard of a beautiful young mare that worked here in this shop, and I thought I'd ask to court her." He looked at Rarity. "But I didn't realize that Miss Rarity was already engaged."

"Well…we're not exactly…engaged." Blueblood admitted. "But we will be. I've already gotten permission from a close relative-Elusive-to court Rarity."

Charming furrowed his eyebrows. "I believe it is Miss Rarity's choice as to who courts her."

Rarity's eyes shifted from Charming to Blueblood. "Well…I…" They were both princes, so either way she would ascend into royalty. However, marrying Charming would provide Celestia and her family with a link to another royal family. Equestria would be stronger for it, and Canterlot and Ponyville and all of the other places where her friends lived would receive assistance in any time of need. She couldn't deny her people that. But she…she wanted Blueblood. He had made an effort her. He had changed for her. He had snapped her back to her senses during the whole Discord-Chaos disaster.

"Gentleman, gentleman," Elusive said, speaking for the first time. "I believe I have a solution to this." All eyes went onto him, and he cleared his throat. "I think it's time for both suitors to meet our parents. They have the highest authority when it comes to who courts Rarity."

Charming smiled. "Capital idea, Elusive! We'll let Rarity's parents put in their two-cents, and then, let Rarity decide." He turned to Blueblood. "Do we have a deal?"

Blueblood nodded. "Yes." They shook hooves, and the deal was struck. Blueblood turned to the mare. "Rarity, is this alright with you?"

Rarity thought about it. She should let her parents know about both suitors, and get their opinions, especially if it was still up to Rarity as to who she would marry. Hell, she hadn't even told her parents that she was being courted, and their opinions would make it easier to decide. Though a part of her still feared what they would say. She gave an uneasy smile. "Okay."

She prayed to Celestia that this wouldn't end badly.

But of course, it would get worse before it would get better.

And Rarity knew that-because everything _always_ got worse before it got better, and whatever happened, it would take some time to heal from.

Applejack had just finished her daily chores; bucking apples, herding the cattle, mopping the floors of the house and barn, and feeding the pigs. She spotted her brother, Applebuck, and thought about him and Fluttershy. She sighed. Both of her older brothers already had a special pony in their lives, and Applejack knew she was getting close to that age-the age that meant marriage and foals. She tapped her hooves. She did want somepony special in her life. She wanted to marry, and she certainly wanted to have a foal of her own someday…but with who?

She decided to go and see if Armor was at the library. His mother was the goddess of love herself, and she knew Armor had inherited his mother's gift in love. Perhaps he could give her some ideas on who she could give her heart too. But she remembered her mother's words. _You can't rush love. _And she wouldn't.

She let her brothers know where she was going, and headed on to the library. After a brisk walk, she pushed open the door, and saw Dusk Shine at the desk, his horn glowing a reddish-purple and that same glow surrounding the big blue book he had his nose in.

Applejack smiled. "Hey there, Dusk Shine."

Dusk Shine turned his head and returned the smile. "Hello, Applejack. What can I do for you?"

"I was…just wonderin' if his highness Prince Armor was around." She said, not wanting to reveal the truth to Dusk Shine. He may be her best friend's brother, but she truly hadn't become acquainted with him. This was actually the first time they ever really spoke to each other.

Dusk Shine shook his head. "No, he had some royal duties up in Canterlot to take care of."

She nodded. "I see." She looked around, but Spike and Barbara and Twilight were nowhere to be found. "Where is everypony?" She asked.

"Twilight's upstairs sleeping." Applejack looked at the clock after hearing Dusk's sentence. It wasn't even six yet.

"At this hour?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Solaris and Celestia hadn't even begin to lower the sun yet.

"She's sick." He said. "She was throwing up what might as well have been all her insides a while ago." He chuckled.

"Is she feeling better?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. I gave her some medicine a little while ago and she went to sleep. Blitz came to check on her, and he left a couple of hours ago too." He said, putting the book in-between the ones on the shelf.

Applejack smiled. "It's nice to know that Twilight's got a big brother who cares about her." To Applejack, nothing was more important than her family. No matter what would happen, she'd always be there to protect her family, even when they said they didn't need it. This was especially true for Apple Bloom; the little filly had reached that "stage" where she was rebellious and trying to assert her independence. "Ya'll seem close."

Dusk Shine shook his head. "Well, I'm not as close to her as Glass Slipper is, but…" He smiled. "We're getting closer. And that's all I've ever wanted." He had worked endlessly to get closer to his younger sister, and finally, after years of patience and trying, they were finally starting to have the bond he wanted.

Applejack smiled. It touched her to know that Dusk cared so much for his sister and that he was willingly to put up with anything and everything to even just wedge his way into her heart. The more she thought about it, the more the gears in her mind shifted and turned. Dusk Shine was smart, hardworking, well-educated, and cared for his family more than anything. And if she married Dusk Shine, then she would be related to Twilight. It was…almost too perfect.

She stood there, grinning like an idiot until Dusk Shine asked her why she was smiling like that.

**YES. UPDATE. AND YES, CONFLICT! Next chapter will be even better and will be the start of the Blueblood/Rarity arc, with a bit of Fluttershy/Elusive/Applebuck and…a bit of everything else.**

**See you next time!**

**~Mimi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, I'm astounded by the amount of reviews this story has. And I'm also so proud of it! It's totally my baby. I don't think I've ever put so much effort into one story in all my life. And…I also don't believe we're close to the end. No, it looks like we're…a little less than half done. Well, I don't care, because I would like to reach my goal of 100 reviews, and that means plenty of chapters.**

**Chapter 15: DRAMA BOMBS!**

Rarity pranced around, her hooves stomping on the ground. She was nervous. No, to say she was nervous was an understatement. Her parents were going to meet her suitors, and play a part in which she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She bit her lip as Blueblood tried to comfort her. "It will be fine, Rarity." He began. Though he was nervous as well. He had earned Elusive's approval, but growing up a prince, he knew how strong the authority of Rarity's father was, especially when it came to who married his daughter. And Charming was some competition. He was a prince, from an incredibly wealthy family, and he was well-known for his athletic skills and the many charities he had started. Blueblood…was just a prince. He had no accomplishments, no skills except for ballroom dancing, and all he had to offer Rarity was his love.

That sounded so corny.

But he would do something to please Rarity's parents. That meant being on his best behavior-be polite, considerate, compliment Rarity's mother's cooking or whoever cooked-whatever it took to get Rarity to marry him.

Charming, who was on his way to Rarity's shop, knew what he had to do to gain the approval of Rarity's parents. Talk about his accomplishments, the wealth of his parents, how prosperous his kingdom was and how happy Rarity would be if she married him. He'd provide for her, and she'd create dresses for royalty. It would give Rarity the career she always wanted. And more than anything else, he loved Rarity-adored her.

He heard everyone in his kingdom talk about the Elements of Harmony that vanquished Nightmare Moon, and he thought he heard the most about the beautiful mare that had the Element of Generosity. She was the most generous and beautiful mare in all of Equestria. He heard of all the selfless acts she committed, and fell in love with the stories he heard. When he actually saw her-her large blue eyes, her silky royal purple mane, and her feminine white coat…well, that had sealed the deal. He'd make his wife.

The carriage came to a halt, and Charming stepped out. He opened the door to her shop and found Elusive, Blueblood, and his future bride waiting there. "Terribly sorry," He began. "I didn't mean to be late."

"You're not." Elusive said. "We just need to head to the home of our parents, and…well, let them get to know you and Blueblood better."

Charming nodded. "Yes. Let us go." He said, going back outside. The other unicorns followed him out. "So, which carriage do you want to take?"

"Perhaps Elusive should go with you," Rarity began, still slightly clenching her teeth and forcing a nervous smile. "So you can get to know him better. After all, it was him who gave Blueblood permission to court me. And I will go with Blueblood."

"Capital idea, my lady." Charming said with a bow. "Until then, I bid you, ado." He turned, and opened the carriage door for Elusive, while Blueblood did the same for his fair lady.

Once the ride began, Rarity need immediately that her lover was not pleased. "Who does he think he is?" Blueblood said, in a slightly-raised voice. "I'm the one who took the time to really get to know you. He just pops up out of nowhere and decides he want to marry you?"

Rarity patted his shoulder, doing her best to comfort him and calm him down. "There, there. I know, I know. Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine." She tried to tell herself that. _Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine._

…

_Everything will NOT be fine!_

Twilight, having spent most of the day in bed and all night sleeping, she had been up very early. Her stomach was settled, she could think with her headache gone, and she could breathe through her nose again. She happily trotted down the stairs and went to make breakfast for her brother to thank him for taking such good care of her. Flowers, eggs, and milk, Dusk Shine's favorite. She started to cooking, and soon, she heard hoof steps and little dragon paws. She was humming herself when Dusk Shine, Barbara, and Spike came down the stairs.

"Hey Twilight," Spike said. "You feeling better?"

She levitated a plate of bacon and sunny-side up eggs onto the table. "Much better." She gave a sigh of relief and placed some daises onto a slice of toast. Being a unicorn really did have its advantages. She got a few glasses of milk onto the table. She nuzzled her brother's mane. "Thanks for taking care of Dusk." She smiled.

He gave her a hug. "Anything for my only little sister."

"Wow, great breakfast Twilight!" Spike said, getting a fork and a knife. "Let's eat!"

"You guys eat up." Twilight said, getting her saddlebag on. "I need to go find Blitz and tell him thanks too."

Dusk Shine nodded and began to eat. "I'll see you later Twilight."

"Bye." Barbara said through a mouthful of eggs.

Twilight trotted along, waving to a few ponies who said hello, and she looked up at the sky. "Blitz," She called. She decided she'd go look for him herself. She casted a spell on herself; one that would let her walk on clouds, and levitated herself up into the sky. She landed on the fluffy white cloud, and called out for him. "Blitz, Blitz, Rainbow," She called.

"Hey," A Pegasus with a work hat got her attention. He was in the air, flying above her head and had a yellow coat and a brown mane. "You looking for Rainbow Blitz?" He asked.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah. I'm his marefriend." She explained.

The Pegasus smiled. "He's at his house. Get yourself up a few more clouds and you'll find the house he shares with his sister. It's got a rainbow waterfall out in front; can't miss it."

Twilight smiled. "Thank you." The Pegasus tipped his hat, and she went on her way. The clouds felt light and fluffy against her hooves and she wouldn't mind just curling up in a cloud for a nap. But she had to find Blitz. It was very odd not to see him and his sister flying in the sky. Whenever she met him, he either came to her door or he was flying through the clouds. Finally, she found the house the Pegasus had described to her. She stuck her head through the window. "Blitz, Rainbow Dash," She called.

"Hey Twilight," Rainbow Dash called back. "Come on in." Twilight smiled and pushed the door open.

It seemed to be their living room. Rainbow Dash was sitting on a cloud ottoman, and Blitz was peacefully sleeping on the fluffy white couch. Twilight's eyes widened when she saw the bandage on his wing. "What happened to him?" She asked, nuzzling her coltfriend's mane.

"We were playing in a gorge yesterday when he got home after visiting you. I was…" She sighed. "Doing something I shouldn't have been, and…yeah, he sliced his wing open on a very sharp rock." Rainbow Dash began. "Real bad too." She said with a frown. "Tore right through the wing tissue."

"Why isn't he in the hospital?" She asked. "That's where you went when you hurt your wing."

"He didn't want to go." Rainbow Dash said. "He's stubborn, sometimes. And I've had to be here to keep an eye on him."

Twilight smiled, knowing a way to pay him back for yesterday. "You go outside and fly, Rainbow. I'll keep an eye on him."

Rainbow Dash's face lit up and her wings spread out. "Really?"

Twilight nodded. "Yeah. He took care of me when I was sick yesterday."

Rainbow Dash gave a small smile. "You know, I've never seen my brother so serious about a girl before." She said. "He really cares about you, you know that right?" Twilight gave a small smile and blushed, but didn't say anything. Rainbow Dash laughed. "I'll see you later, Twi." She flew out the window, grateful for the stretch of her wings.

Twilight sat down, staring at Blitz. His chest gently rose and flew, in tune with his breathing, and she thought he was positively adorable when he was sleeping. He was like-dare she say it-a cute little bunny. She smiled, and nuzzled his mane, lying next to him, pressing her back against his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the sound of his breathing. She was happy. Happiness was swelling in her chest, because she had everything she could've ever wanted. If she wasn't so wide-awake, she'd fall asleep.

Having taken himself down for a nap, he began to stir after a few minutes. His eyes fluttered open like his wings, and he looked up. He moved his head slightly, and smiled as he saw Twilight cuddled up with him. "Hey, Twi," He smiled.

She moved her head and smiled back. "Hey." She stepped off the couch and asked, "How's your wing?"

Rarity took a deep breath as they came to the home of Rarity's parents. Charming and Blueblood both went over their lists of what they had to offer Rarity, and made sure to please their parents. Rarity knocked on the door with her brother and her suitors standing behind her.

Her mother answered. "Rarity, sweetheart, oh, and my big boy Elusive!" She smiled, nuzzling her oldest daughter. "What are you two doing here?" She looked at Blueblood and Charming. "Oh, and who are these two? Friends of yours?"

"…Sort of." Rarity said. "Please, let us come in and we'll explain."

Her mother nodded, and opened the door. "Well, come on in. We're just about to settle down for dinner." Rarity held onto Blueblood, fearful of what was going to happen next.

"Thank you, Madame." Blueblood said with a bow. "And thank you for allowing me in your home."

Rarity's mother giggled. "Oh, you." She said. She sounded like she was from Manesota. "Honey," She called out to her husband. "Rarity and Elusive are here. And they brought friends!"

"Wonderful!" Blueblood noticed that Rarity's father had the same accent that Rarity's mother did. "Well, come on in."

"Hello father." Elusive said, giving his father a hoof-shake. "Hello mother." He kissed his mother's cheek. "You were just about to sit down for dinner, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are." Rarity's mother gestured them all to take a seat at the table. "Sweetie Belle, my younger daughter, is over a friend's house tonight."

Rarity nodded. "Yes, she told me about that the other day." Rarity cleared her thought. "Mother, father, I have some, um, news." She said. She gave them the smile that she did when Rarity last stayed at her house, and she had said she didn't know it was possible to burn juice.

"Oh, do tell." Rarity's father began. "Who are these two gentlemen?"

"That's actually my news." Rarity laughed. "Mother, father, these are…my…suitors."

"Suitors?" Her parents exclaimed.

"Yes," Elusive nodded. "These are our parents-our mother, Graceful Angel, and our father, Stronghold."

"Pleased to meet you." Charming smiled.

"A pleasure indeed." Blueblood nodded.

"These are Rarity's suitors," Elusive continued. "Prince Charming,"

"Oh!" Graceful interrupted. "I've heard of you! You've got a bunch of charities and I hear you're quite the athlete. I've actually donated to one of your charities-um…which was it…" Graceful racked her brain for the answer. "Oh, that's right! The one for under-privileged fillies in Fillydelphia." Graceful smiled.

Charming simply bowed his head. "It's not only my duty, but my pleasure to help those who aren't as fortunate as I am."

"Oh my," Stronghold smiled. "What a noble and generous stallion."

"And modest too." Graceful agreed. She got up and served dinner-it was just a salad made of flowers and a small turkey, but it was pleasant nonetheless. "However," The smile from her face was gone. "Are you both princes?"

"Yes." Blueblood and Charming replied.

Graceful and Stronghold exchanged glances. Graceful began, "I don't want my daughter to be traded like…like cattle to the advancement men."

"We all want what's best for Rarity." Elusive began, keep his hoof on his sibling's shoulder. "And I myself gave them both permission to court Rarity. I promise, she would be happy either which way. And she'll secure herself, and our family, in calculable wealth and position."

"No matter who she marries," Blueblood nodded. "She will be safe, protected, and finically secure. Charming and I are both very wealthy, and it would launch her career. She'll be a seamstress for royalty, and one day, she'll rule."

Stronghold seemed settled with that. "Who are you, young gentlecolt?" He asked.

Blueblood smiled. "I am Prince Blueblood."

Graceful spit out the juice she was drinking, and all over Elusive. "Mother," He said, embarrassed.

"Sorry dear," She said quickly, before shaking her head. "You're Prince Blueblood?" She demanded, and for the first time in a while, Rarity and Elusive saw their parents look angry. Graceful's nose was scrunched up and Stronghold's eyebrows were furrowed, making lines appear on his forehead. Rarity had no idea why they looked so upset. She had never mentioned the night of the Gala to them…perhaps Sweetie Belle had heard it?

Stronghold got out of his seat and trotted on the ground. "No. Never. Rarity, I will not let you marry him. He's a scumbag! Sweetie Belle told us all about the night of the Gala." Rarity cursed to herself, and made a promise that she would never tell Sweetie Belle anything ever again. "And besides, what's he ever done for the kingdom, or for anyone at all, for that matter?"

"Father, I-" Stronghold cut her off before Rarity could continue.

Stronghold stomped his hoof. "No. Rarity, I will not hear of it. I know Charming is the man for you."

Charming said, "If Rarity marries me, then my kingdom and Celestia's will be united."

Stronghold nodded. "Rarity, I won't make you marry Charming, but I will not let you marry Blueblood. That is final."

"But father, we're-"

"No." Stronghold said. "End of discussion." He looked Blueblood dead in the eye, and Blueblood immediately knew he would rather be struck by a lightning bolt from his father. He had just been denied the love of his life by said love's father.

Rarity, not saying a word, simply stood up from her seat. "I see." She walked towards the door, with Elusive's eyes shifting from his parents to his sister. "Then, I suppose we'll be leaving. I have a lot to think about." Elusive, Charming, and Blueblood followed her out. Blueblood and Rarity boarded his carriage, and Elusive riding with Charming on the way back to Rarity's shop.

Rarity and Blueblood did not speak.

But in her mind, Rarity had already made her decision.

**Yes. Next chapter is going to be very interesting indeed. We're reaching another crucial point in the story, and then…bam. Everything's going to blow up in everybody's faces.**

**Again.**

**See you next time!**

**~Mimi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bam, new chapter. This is my baby, and I really want to get this finished so I can bask in its glory. So, in this chapter, we see a lot of tears and this will be the last chapter that will have Rarity, Blueblood, and Charming in it. She'll be mentioned, but just…just read.**

**Chapter 16: Another Heart Breaks**

One day passed, and Rarity summoned Blueblood to her shop. She knew what she would have to do. She paced back and forth like Twilight would do in the middle of the night when she was worried about something, and threatened to wear through her floor. She kept glancing at the clock, her heart racing inside her chest, and every second was another moment of agonizing waiting. She groaned every time she thought several minutes had passed and it had been only about thirty seconds.

Finally, her heart almost came to a burst when Blueblood walked in through her door. She bit her lip, took a deep breath, and began her speech. "Blueblood." She said.

He stared at her. She never said his name like that. She said it when she was laughing at his jokes, or when she was relaxed next to him, or when she was just addressing him as her future husband. She never said it like that. Stoic. Like…it was like he was a stranger to her. "What is it dearest?" He asked.

"…Don't call me 'dearest'." She responded, turning away from him. It was then when he knew his weird fears were going to be realized. "Blueblood…I'm sorry, I'm more sorry than you could ever even believe…but I can't be with you." She said, and she ripped a hole into her heart by saying it, but she had to say it.

"You prefer Charming?" Blueblood asked bitterly.

His words stung. "No. I don't even know him." She said. "I want you. Oh, believe me-I've never felt this way about a stallion in all my life."

When she turned around, he saw the diamond ring on her horn. The sign of an engaged pony. However, the diamond was tiny, small. It wasn't even close to what Rarity deserved. He narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you marrying Charming?"

She turned away from him. She just couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. "I have to."

"Because of your father?" He asked. "Rarity, you can't let him tell you who you can and can't marry! Those times are behind Equestria!"

"No!" Rarity interrupted. "It isn't just about my parents, Blueblood. This is for Equestria. If I-a citizen of Ponyville, which is under Celestia's rule-marry Charming-the son of a king that's not part of our royal family-then the kingdoms will be united! In times of need-and those times will come-Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Canterlot-they will all receive the help when it's needed." She sighed. "I can't deny my friends and family, and you and your family a contract with a powerful family. If I do this, Equestria will be further united and I…" She lowered her head. "As the Element of Generosity, I have to give up things that other ponies take for granted. One of them…is love." She lamented. "I have to do this." She said.

He knew it. He should've expected that, and he supposed that a part of him did. Rarity would never pick her own happiness over the safety of others. "I understand." He said. "I don't like your choice. In fact, I completely despise it. But I respect it." He bowed his head. "Goodbye, Rarity."

He closed the door, and she watched his carriage leave from her window. When she was sure he was completely out of sight, and she dashed out the door. The floodgates had finally broken, and she was crying a waterfall. Tears were streaming from her face, and she ran to the only pony she knew she could talk to.

She kept running and running, tearing through down and getting stares, gasps, and whispers from ponies who wanted to stop her and ask her why she was crying, but she was too fast for them. She came to her friend's door. She completely barged in, nearly ripping the door off of its hinges. "Fluttershy!" It was the only thing she could cry before being too hysterical to understand.

Fluttershy had been in the kitchen making a snack for Angel, when she heard the door hit the wall and then Rarity's scream.

A few minutes later, Rarity was crying into Fluttershy's lap and Fluttershy was trying to comfort her by brushing her mane. Rarity just kept crying and crying, and knew that Fluttershy was the only one who wouldn't do anything except just let her cry. And Fluttershy wouldn't feel awkward about it. Finally, after almost half an hour of crying, Rarity spoke clearly-well, clearly enough to understand. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her face was soaked from her tears. "Fluttershy, it's just dreadful! You should've seen the look in his eyes. Oh, I already miss him so much…"

"Rarity," Fluttershy began. "How do you feel about Blueblood?"

"Oh, Fluttershy," Rarity replied. "He's absolutely everything to me. Every time I just think about him, my heart races. And when he's next to me, it almost bursts. He makes me so happy, but so much more than that. It's like there's not a flaw to his being, and he treats me like there's no flaw to mine." She started to cry again, remembering what she was just lost, and what little she would gain. "Fluttershy, he changed for me. No one has ever put in that kind of effort for me."

"Rarity, how do you feel about Charming?"

Rarity straightened herself up, gratefully taking the brush and fixing her mane into its usual curled style. "I…well, he's a proper gentlecolt. And he does have a lot of accomplishments." She admitted. "And he's very nice, yes, but…but I don't love him."

Fluttershy stood up. "Then, Rarity, you shouldn't marry him. It's not fair to you, to Charming, or Blueblood, especially since they both love you."

She scoffed. "Charming loves my looks, not me."

Fluttershy nodded. "Exactly. You should do what makes you happy."

Rarity shook her head, blowing her nose with a tissue. "I can't, Fluttershy. This is too important for Equestria. I just…I just can't." Fluttershy didn't respond. "Fluttershy, for the sake of your love and happiness, please, make a choice." She said. Fluttershy's eyes widened at the sudden topic, but she guessed Rarity wanted to ease into another subject. "Don't get yourself in too deep. Believe me, I know-you can't have it both ways-you need to make a choice." Fluttershy didn't say a word. Rarity looked around. "Where is Butterscotch?"

"He's out with Pinkie." Fluttershy explained.

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Pinkie Pie? Is she throwing him a party?"

Fluttershy laughed and nodded, and Rarity found a little bit of strength to put a smile on her own face. "Yes. She's thrown almost all of them a party. She's just got Dusk Shine and Elusive to go after Butterscotch." Rarity gave a small laugh.

A week went by, and then, it was time for Rarity to go to Canterlot. She would be staying at the palace. The bucking palace. The one Blueblood lived in. She shook her head. _No, no, Rarity_. She thought to herself. _Be strong_. This is Equestria. Rarity had packed her things, leaving Elusive to run her shop, and now it was time to bid him and all of her friends goodbye. They all gathered together in front of her shop to say goodbye. She noticed that Blueblood had not shown up, and with good reason. Charming stood next to her, his carriage waiting.

"Rarity," Twilight began. A bandage Blitz was next to her. Twilight had levitated him onto the ground from his and Rainbow Dash's home. "Are you…going to be living in Canterlot after the wedding?" Twilight was still so…shocked that she had broken off her courtship with Blueblood and agreed to marry Charming. She didn't understand any of it.

Charming nodded. "Yes. My parents will come to take a part in ruling this land once we're married." He held Rarity's hoof. "And then, our kingdoms will be united, and Celestia's rule will be strengthened." He smiled. "Mother and father will be waiting to meet you at the castle, Rarity." He said, turning to his bride-to-be. "We'd better get going."

Rarity nodded. "Well, goodbye everypony. I'll be sure to visit as often as I can. And of course, you're all invited to the wedding. It's going to be the event of the year!" She said.

And it would be.

They waved goodbye and Pinkie and Berry yelled out bon voyages as the carriage drove off. The group watched them ride away into the sunset, but it was far from the fairytale marriage they all envisioned Rarity would have.

Elusive and Fluttershy watched. They wanted to intervene-but this was Rarity's choice, and what she was doing was good for Equestria. And if they ruined this union-well, they didn't want to think of the consequences. Charming certainly wouldn't be pleased, and neither would his parents. They wouldn't…well, basically start a war between their kingdom and Celestia's, would they?

Regardless, it was out of their hooves now.

Fluttershy and Butterscotch returned home, and Butterscotch said he was going to go meet Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy, who had been lying on the couch, raised her head up. "Pinkie Pie?" She questioned.

"Y-Yeah." Butterscotch stuttered. "We're going to hang out at Sugarcube Corner."

Fluttershy blinked twice. This was twice that she had heard of her brother spending time with Pinkie. "Butterscotch," She began. "Is there…something going on between you and Pinkie Pie?"

Butterscotch immediately flushed red, and shook his head. "N-No, of course not!" His cheeks were as red as an apple from Applejack's farm, and he was stuttering with a shaking voice. "I-I gotta go, Fluttershy. Bye." He slammed the door fast enough and couldn't seem to get away fast enough.

Fluttershy was alone with her thoughts. Rarity's happiness, and possibly the safety of Equestria, would be the results of whatever action she took-if she took any action. And yet, there was something else. She had a decision to make. And she knew she had to make it soon, before both stallions cornered her and demanded an answer-even though she told herself than neither of them would do that.

She sighed and buried her head in a pillow.

**Yes, another chapter. The next few ones will just focus on the others, and then after that, we'll finish with the Rarity/Blueblood part. Man, I just really wanna finish this story, especially since I start school next week.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so here's the new chapter. Again, this story is probably gonna be around 30-40 chapters; maybe more. I certainly hope so. I wanna make it as long as I possibly can, so I can reach 100 reviews. **

**Chapter 17: Just Stay Out Of It**

"Cind-arella just in yell-a, ran upstairs to kiss a fella. Made a mistake, and kissed a snake. To fix her, how many doctors did it take?" Pinkie said, playing hopscotch with Butterscotch. She hopped over to the square marked with a four, and then turned to her yellow-colored friend. "Hey Butterscotch, did I ever tell you about the Gala? And how Rarity was like Cinderella? She went dressed in a pretty gown-only her carriage was an apple, not a pumpkin-oh, and she smashed her glass slipper 'cause she didn't want her prince to find her!" Butterscotch heard her talk, and Pinkie could talk fast, and he noticed how she just seemed to keep going and going, like nothing could derail her.

He was surprised by how much energy she had. Nothing, not even the worst times, could keep her down, and even when she got knocked down, she'd get right back up. And he admired that about her, probably because that was a quality he didn't have. She had a lot of confidence and faith, and she was the most cheerful pony he knew-except for her twin, Berry. Butterscotch nodded. "Yeah, you did, Pinkie." He laughed. "A few times." That was another trait she shared with Berry: forgetfulness.

"Oh yeah, sorry," She said quickly. "Hey, about you tell me a story? Do you ever get jealous when Fluttershy was born?"

Butterscotch shook his head. "No. I was so excited for my baby sister to arrive." He remembered it fondly. He was a bit young back then, but he remembered sitting in the waiting room at the hospital and then seeing the nurse to come and get him and his father. And then he held foal Fluttershy for the first time. "What about you?"

Pinkie shook her head. "No. Berry and I are twins, and we got the same amount of attention. And we're the oldest." She smiled. She and Berry had two little sisters who were still living on their old rock farm, even after the burst of color into their black-white-grey world.

Twilight gingerly touched the wound on her coltfriend's wing. She had carefully peeled back the bandages, and was aiming to check on it. And Rainbow Dash had been right. Twilight winced as she saw a layered wound, Blitz's coat torn, and a bit of dried blood around the edges. "That bad, huh?" Blitz asked, seeing her face.

"…Yeah." Twilight admitted, and she dug into the first aid kit she had pulled out from the bathroom, and began to work. She cleaned off the wound with some rubbing alcohol, while Blitz bit on his lip and tried to take his mind off the stinging pain. Then she proceeded to wrap his wing in new bandages and throwing away the new ones. She magiced-away the kit and turned to him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Blitz said, though he didn't dare test his wings. He knew it would hurt, and he didn't want to risk reopening the wound. "How much longer am I gonna have to stay off my wings?" Being a pegasus, Blitz felt the need to fly. Even for flyers like Fluttershy, they needed to fly or they would get stir crazy and very uncomfortable.

"About two weeks."

"Fuck." Deciding to change the subject, he looked around. He saw Spike and Barbara tending to their duties in the library, dusting the books and such, but he saw no sign of Dusk. "Where's Dusk Shine?" He asked.

"He went to go hang out with Applejack." Twilight smiled.

"Applejack?" Blitz questioned. He laughed. "Doesn't it bother you that your brother is hanging out with your best friend?" However, he knew that it didn't. Nothing that little could bother Twilight. No, only little details got to her.

"Of course not." She said, flipping through the pages of a book. And he knew that she would say that. He smiled, resting on the floor, and paying close attention to his wing. "He'll be back soon. And besides, they're good for each other." Twilight was particularly fond of the idea. Besides, if Dusk Shine and Applejack ever got married, then she would be related to one of her best friends-and if she and Blitz ever got married, she'd be related to another one. And if everything worked out, they'd all be related, and it would just be precious. Just the thought gave her the warm fuzzies.

Applejack sat across from Dusk Shine, sharing a little meal over at Sugarcube corner. "So, how old were you when Apple Bloom was born?" Dusk Shine asked.

"Oh, I was only a filly, but I was ready to be the best big sister ever." Apple Bloom was so small as a foal, and she still was, even for a filly. But still… Applejack sighed. "I wish she'd slow down. Hopefully, Zecora can teach her a thang or two 'bout patience."

Dusk Shine asked, "Is she waiting for her cutie mark?"

Applejack nodded. "Yeah. And she always thinks she's a big pony. That's gonna get her in a big heap o' trouble one of these days."

Dusk Shine petted his friend on the shoulder. "I know, I know. A lot of fillies are like that at that age. Always trying to assert their independence. It's just a phase." Dusk Shine promised, sipping his juice. "It'll pass."

"I hope ya right," Applejack gave a tiny smile. "And I thank ya for the kind words. Ya'll sure know a lot about family."

Pinkie Pie laid down next to Butterscotch, staring at the small squirrel as her friend laid down the feed. "Where's Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked.

"With Elusive."

That's right. Pinkie knew that she and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were the only girls still single. Oh, and Barbara, but Pinkie had her suspicions that she liked Spike. Rarity actually had two guys fighting for, three if one counted Spike. And Fluttershy had Applebuck and Elusive. And Twilight was in a happy, healthy relationship with Blitz. And when she saw them-the twinkle in Twilight's eyes and the way Blitz looked at her, with all the respect, love, and trust he had in his heart-it made her want a coltfriend.

And when she saw Butterscotch lower his head to nuzzle the baby bunny, she squealed. "So cute!" She grinned. "You're too adorable, Butterscotch!"

Butterscotch turned red, and lowered himself in front of Pinkie Pie. His face felt hot, and his heart was beating so fast, it almost hurt. Pinkie, a girl, a freaking girl-as in, somepony with two X chromosomes, was once a filly, now a full-grown mare-had just called him cute. No, she had just called him adorable. He stuttered and struggled and couldn't think of a response. He was dumbstruck and just started shaking.

Applejack had walked home with Dusk Shine at her side. It was almost time for dinner, and after their lunch together, they spend a good few hours telling stories. They were unaware of the little pair of eyes watching them, waiting, and excited. "See ya, Dusk Shine." Applejack said as they came to her door.

"We should do this again sometime, Applejack." Dusk Shine suggested.

"We should." She gave a tiny little smile. "Same time tomorrow, maybe?"

Apple Bloom waited in the bushes, and heard Dusk Shine agree and then hear their goodbyes. She heard the door open, and then she came forth from the bush she was hiding and shouted, "Applejack! Who was that?" They watched Dusk Shine exit the farm, and he was far from earshot. "Is he your new coltfriend?"

"No." Applejack replied, her brow furrowed. She knew exactly where this conversation was going. "Now Apple Bloom-"

Her younger sister cut her off. "This is awesome! I'll help you two get together! I'll set up a picnic under a tree and it will be romantic-"

"Apple Bloom-"

"And you'll get together! You'll have your own Very Special Somepony and then you'll get married-" Applejack watched her sister jump up and down in circles around her and she sighed.

"_Apple Bloom_-"

"And then I'll have nieces and nephews! And Granny will have more grandchildren, and it'll be so wonderful and amazing-"

"APPLE BLOOM."

The filly came to a grinding halt, and looked up at her sister. She didn't like it when her sister used that kind of tone with her. "Yes, Applejack?"

"Now Applebloom," She began. "I know what you're trying to do, and I know your heart is in the right place," She gave a sigh. She recalled all the memories of the last time she, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle had tried playing matchmaker. "But if me and Dusk Shine are really meant to be, it'll happen. You just gotta be patient."

Apple Bloom pouted, giving her regular disappointed and a bit aggravated look. "Alright."

"Apple Bloom," Applejack said seriously. "I want you to promise you won't meddle with my life-or anypony's lives. And that includes Dusk Shine." When Apple Bloom didn't respond, she pressed, "Apple Bloom."

"Okay, I promise." She snapped.

But Applejack didn't see Apple Bloom's hooves crossed.

**Oh shit-what's gonna happen? I think you know. But just in case, just stick around. We'll find out soon enough. **

**See you soon.**

**~Mimi**


End file.
